Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung
by Raona
Summary: Vier Monate nach Dumbledores Tod flieht Draco vor den anderen Todessern. Die gute Seite hält Vieles für ihn bereit, das er nicht erwartet hat. DracoGinny
1. Lähmung

Meine erste öffentliche Fiction :)

Für S., der mich auslachen würde, könnte er sie noch lesen.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und ihre Welt gehören mir nicht, ich habe sie nur geliehen.

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Eins: Lähmung 

Die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht, er spürt sie, verirrte Strahlen haben ihn wohl gestreift, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Ein seltsam willkommenes Gefühl; sogar die Schmerzen, die seinen Körper durchdringen, hat die plötzliche Wärme ein Stück zurückgetrieben, so scheint es. Keine Lust, weiter darüber nachzudenken – es hat sich etwas gebessert, das reicht doch, oder? Also war es die richtige Entscheidung, zurückzugehen, zu fliehen kann man es nennen, nicht einmal nur uneigennützig, wie eigentlich geplant. Aber bis wohin bin ich eigentlich zurückgegangen? Ich müßte gerade den halben Weg bis Hogwarts zurückgelegt haben. Warum bin ich eigentlich nicht einfach appariert? Die Schmerzen. Ach ja. Deine Gedanken schwirren in die falsche Richtung, Malfoy. Gerade doch ging es noch um die Sonne auf deinem Gesicht und um die gute Entscheidung. Also, schweif nicht in die nahe Vergangenheit ab. Jetzt ist es besser. Mach die Augen auf. Du mußt weiter.

Und er bemüht sich, seinem eigenen Befehl zu folgen und ins Licht zu blicken. Er bemüht sich redlich. So geschwächt kann er schließlich wirklich nicht sein. Komm schon, ermuntert er sich selbst. Doch es hilft nicht. Er kann seine Lider nicht einen Millimeter bewegen. Angst durchströmt ihn. Ist das nicht eine der Erfahrungen, denen er zu entkommen versucht hat, die Kontrolle über den eigenen Körper zu verlieren? Beruhig dich, du hast nicht die Kontrolle verloren. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur die Müdigkeit oder besser knochentiefe Erschöpfung, die dich lähmt. Tief durchatmen. Deine Brust hebt sich und senkt sich, hebt sich und senkt sich im Rhythmus des Atems. Warte. Ich kann meine Brust nicht im mindesten so heben, wie ich vorhatte. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Keine Beschönigungen mehr möglich, ja? Er überprüft die Hypothese, verzweifelt. Hände, Arme unbeweglich. Beine, Füße gelähmt. Er spürt den harten Untergrund, auf dem er liegt, aber nichts, nichts kann er gegen die unbequeme Lage tun. Falls sein Zauberstab sich, höchst unwahrscheinlich, noch in der Hosentasche befindet, dann spielt das keine Rolle. Er könnte ebensogut am Grund des Ozeans liegen, so unerreichbar ist er. Petrificus Totalus also, der ultimative Zauberspruch, um jemanden gefangenzusetzen.

Klar ist, denkt Draco, während er so gut wie irgend möglich versucht, sich vom Verrücktwerden abzuhalten, daß es mir wenig bringt, meine Situation zu analysieren, es hat nie viel gefruchtet, die Dinge sind immer trotzdem passiert, aber irgendetwas muß ich mit meinen Gedanken tun, nicht daran denken, daß ich wieder zurück bin, daß alles sinnlos war, daß – nein! Laß es! Petrificus Totalus. Wer nutzt ihn? Gibt es nicht doch einen Gegenzauber? Wann haben sie mich überhaupt erwischt, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, von einem Fluch getroffen worden zu sein. In welchem Buch...? Ich kannte sie alle fast auswendig, zumindest die mit den effektiven Flüchen, aber gerade jetzt kann ich mich an keinen einzigen Buchtitel erinnern. Was werden sie wohl mit mir vorhaben? Wenn nur mein Herz nicht so schnell klopfen würde. Wenn ich nur sprechen könnte. Ich würde nicht mehr so sprachlos sein wie vor vier Monaten, Dumbledore gegenüber auf dem Astronomieturm. Oh verflucht. Kein guter Gedanke. Nichts von Dumbledore, nicht jetzt. Ich will alles, nur nicht weinen. Ich will wenigstens wie ein Erwachsener sterben, da ich offensichtlich nicht wie ein Erwachsener töten konnte. Oder wollte? Meine Gedanken rasen so. Wenn ich jetzt die Augen öffnen könnte, würde ich nichts sehen, alles würde flimmern. Immer verliere ich den Mut, ja, aber war das nicht –

Draco. Reiß dich zusammen. Sicher sind Leute hier, auch wenn sie nicht zu hören sind, und sie sehen, wie du reagierst. Was du spürst ist simple Panik. Laß dich nicht von ihr beherrschen.

Zu spät, du besserwisserische innere Stimme. Da ist etwas Feuchtes in meinen Augen, und ich kann es nicht wegblinzeln, keine Chance. Ich habe also versagt, auf ganzer Linie und in der letzten aller Aufgaben, der, die ich mir selbst gesetzt habe: finde den Orden des Phönix und biete deine Hilfe an. Oder alternativ: stirb mit Stolz.

Es war schon immer unrealistisch zu glauben, daß ich es schaffe.

Schritte sind zu hören, langsam, beinahe zögerlich. Draco wappnet sich gegen das, was kommen mag, auch wenn er nicht glaubt, daß das Wappnen je einen Effekt hatte. Das unruhige Atmen einer Person neben ihm. Er glaubt, das leise, sirrende Geräusch wahrzunehmen, das ein Zauberstab in Gebrauch macht.

„Finite Incantatem."

Verwirrt blinzelt Draco und wundert sich, daß er es noch kann. Die Lähmung ist von seinen Gliedern abgefallen, und er genießt zwei wirklich tiefe Atemzüge, bevor er sehr langsam und überaus vorsichtig die Augen einen Spalt weit öffnet.

Was er sieht, ist nicht exakt das, was er erwartet hat, es sei denn, man würde einen ängstlich-aufmerksamen Neville Longbottom, der seinen Zauberstab auf seinen alten Feind gerichtet hat, zum tödlich erzürnten Todesser erklären. Und Neville sieht nicht einmal wütend aus. Den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht kann Draco nicht klar zuordnen, aber es spielt auch keine besonders große Rolle.

„Longbottom! Was zur Hölle soll das hier sein?" faucht Draco.

Sicher ist es am besten, auf gewohnte Verhaltensweisen zurückzugreifen, nichtwahr? Nicht, daß mir irgendwelche anderen zu Verfügung stehen würden. Wie verhält sich ein siebzehnjähriger Todesser im Angesicht eines... sagen wir, potentiellen Störfaktors? Bekannt. Wie verhält sich ein Möchtegern-Überläufer, der so unglaublich erleichtert ist, NICHT seinen Todesser-Freunden gegenüberzustehen? Und der immer noch beweisen muß, das es irgendeinen winzigen Grund geben könnte, ihm zu vertrauen, während es keinen gibt. Und das nur zwei mögliche Rollen, die ich spielen könnte, alle irgendwie real und sehr fremd. Lieber so tun, als sei alles wie früher.

Neville schluckt, aber der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zittert nicht. Wann hat der kleine Gryffindor gelernt, so geistesgegenwärtig zu sein?

„Longbottom! Lebst du noch?" Er läßt seine Stimme so gifttriefend klingen wie nur möglich.

„Malfoy. Ich wollte dir nur was zu trinken und zu essen vorbeibringen, es steht da drüben. Ich bin nicht der einzige, der im Moment seinen Zauberstab auf dich richtet, also versuch nichts. Und deinen Zauberstab brauchst du nicht zu suchen, er ist nicht hier."

Kaum mehr als ein sehr kurzes Zittern ist aus seiner Stimme zu hören. Nachdem er gesprochen hat, geht er einige Schritte zurück, macht aber noch keine Anstalten, sich zu entfernen. Er wartet wohl auf eine Reaktion?

Draco richtet sich vorsichtig auf und unterdrückt ein Stöhnen. Unbewegliches Herumliegen ist nicht unbedingt die beste Behandlung für diese Art von Schmerzen, aber nichtsdestotrotz sind sie am Abklingen, nur noch eine Erinnerung an die eigentliche Erfahrung.

Er sieht sich um. Tatsächlich, das Sonnenlicht ist keine Einbildung gewesen. Von rechts oben fallen einige Strahlen in den Raum, in dem er sich befindet, durch das kleine Fenster am schmuddligen alten Vorhang vorbei. Der Raum muß sich in einer Art alten Hütte befinden, sicher gewöhnlich unbewohnt; der weiße Wandverputz ist abgeblättert, die Decke fleckig wie von Feuchtigkeit. Holzboden, auf dem er gelegen hat, eine zusammengerollte Robe als Kissen. Nur das eine Fenster läßt noch Licht durch, auch wenn Glasscheiben fehlen, das andere, hinter ihm, scheint schon vor längerer Zeit zugenagelt worden zu sein, die Nägel haben Rost angesetzt, ebenso wie die Angeln der Holztür gegenüber des vernagelten Fensterlochs, die vielleicht nach draußen, wahrscheinlicher in einen anderen Raum führt. Ein Muggelhaus. Halbwegs sauber immerhin, was man von den magischen Zwischenmietern wohl auch erwarten kann. Neben Draco auf dem Boden – wo auch sonst, denkt er, da es keine Möbel gibt – stehen ein Becher, der wohl Wasser enthält, eine Tonflasche und ein Teller mit Käsebrot.

Neville hat das Zimmer noch immer nicht verlassen. Eine andere Person ist nicht zu sehen, trotz der Behauptung des jungen Zauberers. Allerdings gibt es ein michglasiges Fenster in der Tür, durch das durchaus jemand zielen könnte, ganz so hell ist es doch wieder nicht, man kann nicht alles genau sehen.

Draco beschließt, den anderen Jungen zu ignorieren. Beleidigungen zu schleudern wäre anstrengend und sinnlos außerdem. Was zählt jetzt noch ein Image? Das Wasser sieht viel interessanter aus. Er greift nach dem Becher. Warte. Vergiftet vielleicht? Immerhin bin ich ihr Feind. Sie dürften wütend genug auf alle Todesser sein nach Snapes Verrat. Er wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Neville, doch der reagiert nicht. Er steht einfach da und sieht etwas unbehaglich aus. Mmm. Vergiften wäre nicht sehr gryffindorhaft, nicht wahr? Selbst wenn. Früher oder später muß ich etwas zu mir nehmen. Warum nicht jetzt? Seine Kehle fühlt sich trocken an, staubtrocken. Wann hat er das letztemal etwas getrunken? Keine Ahnung. Er kostet. Wasser, ohne Nebengeschmack, beschworenes Wasser. Es fühlt sich gut an. Sicher ungefährlich. Ja, sicher. Er trinkt, ißt etwas von dem Brot. Einige ruhige, lange Minuten gehen ihm keine wirren Gedanken durch den Kopf, er konzentriert sich nur auf das elementare Erlebnis des Nahrungaufnehmens. Und wenn sie ihn beobachten. Es spielt keine Rolle. Was eine Rolle spielt, ist daß er lebt, gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, und daß er in der Lage ist, dieses Jetzt zu genießen, die Sonne, die höher gestiegen ist und nun die Wand über ihm beleuchtet, sehen zu können, den Geschmack der Lebensmittel, die er früher sicher verschmäht hätte, auf seiner Zunge, die Kühle des Wassers, das seine Kehle hinunterrinnt, den vergleichsweise winzigen Rest des schmerzhaften Stechens in seinen Gliedern, wie es abklingt, die Müdigkeit, die ihn so plötzlich überfällt, zu plötzlich, um Furcht in ihm heraufbeschwören zu können.

Er tastet sich zurück zu dem mehr als improvisierten Lager, auf dem er vorhin erwacht ist. Neville steht noch immer in der Ecke neben der Tür, ein seltsam geformter Schatten, jetzt bewegt er sich, schiebt sich durch den Türspalt nach draußen, wo schemenhaft eine zweite Gestalt zu erkennen ist.

Draco läßt sich zurücksinken. Er fühlt sich schwer, aber ruhig. Selbst wenn etwas in dem Essen war, denkt er, seine Gedanken fließen träge, selbst wenn, alles ist ruhig, ich habe keine Angst mehr, das dürfte es wert sein.

Er schläft ein, tief, fest, scheinbar ohne wirre Träume.


	2. Schritte

A/N: liz68, vielen Dank für Deine Review; ich hab Dir eine Mail geschrieben, aber die Adresse schien nicht zu stimmen, sagte der MailerDemon... Und danke an Nuevi!

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Zwei; Zweieinhalb

Beim nächsten Erwachen ist es kühler geworden, die Luft fühlt sich etwas feucht um ihn an, aber er kann sich immerhin bewegen. Der Schmerz hat nachgelassen, kaum viel stärker spürbar als die Druckstellen auf Rücken und Bauch vom unbequemen Liegen.

Auch als er die Augen öffnet, bleibt es einen Moment lang um ihn dunkel, und ein Blitzstrahl der Furcht trifft ihn. Was wenn - ? Doch seine Augen gewöhnen sich schnell an das Halbdunkel, das ihn umgibt. Er kann die Silhouette des Fensters erkennen, und künstliches Licht scheint durch das Milchglas in der oberen Türhälfte. Kein heller Mond draußen also, dazu ist es dort zu düster, und erst recht keine Muggellampen oder helle Fackeln. Die Hütte steht weitab von jeglicher Zivilisation. Kühle, spätherbstliche Nachtluft weht durch die leeren Fensterquadrate. Ihn fröstelt. Wo sind eigentlich seine Sachen, der Schlafsack zum Beispiel? Wohl von den Gryffindors konfisziert. Der Gedanke treibt ein schräges Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Er befiehlt sich selbst innezuhalten. Zuerst die Lage klären, dann freu dich, eins nach dem anderen. Noch weiß ich nicht, wer überhaupt hier ist. Das Zimmer ist leer, abgesehen von ihm, der Robe und der Wasserflasche. Keine gute Idee, noch einen Schluck daraus zu nehmen. So lange, wie ich geschlafen habe, kann es gut wirklich verseucht gewesen sein. Das vorhin war höchstens die Mittagssonne, viel später als eins kann es nicht gewesen sein, und jetzt ist es Nacht.

Allzu abrupte Bewegungen wagt er nicht; je nachdem, wer hier ist, könnte es unbequeme Folgen haben, wenn man vermutet, daß er irgendetwas plant. Die Anwesenheit eines erwachsenen Mitglieds des Phönix-Ordens ist nicht zu erwarten, aber man weiß nie. Potter könnte hier sein. Draco verzieht das Gesicht. Potter. Das Worst-Case-Scenario. Bitte nicht. Nicht nur, daß er mich umbringen wird, für das, was mit Dumbledore geschehen ist, er wird mich vorher noch mit Moralpredigten foltern. Aber gerade deshalb ist es unwahrscheinlich, daß er hier ist. Er hätte sich wohl kaum bisher davon abhalten lassen, mit mir zu kommunizieren. Wer sonst hing immer mit Longbottom herum? Er ignoriert mit bewußter Anstrengung den Stich, den es ihm gibt, von der Schulzeit in der Vergangenheitsform zu sprechen. So ist es nunmal. Also? Loony Lovegood. Das Potter-Trio. Patil, Brown, Finnigan, dessen Schlammblut-Freund Dean Sonstwie...der ganze Gryffindor-Haufen. Und –

Die Tür öffnet sich. Draco hat gerade noch Zeit, den Kopf zu drehen und hinzuschauen, bevor Ginny Weasley den Zauberstab auf ihn richtet. „Petrificus Totalus!" Richtig, denkt er bemerkenswert distanziert, während sein Körper bewegungslos nach hinten fällt, sie wird noch nicht gelernt haben, wie man ohne verbale Inkantation zaubert. Trotzdem leistet sie gute Arbeit. Er kann kein Glied auch nur im mindesten bewegen. Der Zauber zwingt ihn, gekrümmt auf dem Boden zu liegen und sie anzusehen, während sie näher kommt, eine Lampe in der Hand. Die Erinnerung an einen scheinbar weit zurückliegenden Tag kommt ihm zu Bewußtsein, an dem er selbst die Formel benutzt hat, und Potter hilflos auf dem Boden des Zugabteils lag. Ein triumphaler Moment, jedenfalls hat er das damals gedacht. Ob sie nun dasselbe mit mir machen wird, was ich damals mit ihrem Liebsten getan habe? Auf eine ironische Art und Weise kommt es ihm fair vor. Er wartet. Sie ist in der Mitte des Raums stehengeblieben und mustert ihn. Fast erschrocken stellt er fest, daß er sich fragt, was sie wohl sieht. Nichts Interessantes sicher. Er kennt den Blick, mit dem die Potter-Crew ihn mustert, wie ein besonders ekliges und fremdartiges Insekt etwa, es ist ein traditioneller Blick für Feinde, die man beleidigen will, und ist immer der Meinung gewesen, daß die Gryffindors ihn von ihm haben kopieren müssen, um ihn zu lernen. Nun kann er gar keinen seiner vielen spöttischen Blicke aufsetzen, nur beobachten, und die Situation entfaltet sich wieder einmal ohne sein Zutun.

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, daß wir dir nicht trauen, Malfoy. Und mir ist es sehr recht, dein Geschwätz nicht anhören zu müssen."

Ebenso wie Neville vorhin klingt sie nicht wütend. Vielmehr nachdenklich, als hätte sie in den letzten Monaten gelernt, wie wichtig es ist, zu reflektieren, bevor man handelt, wichtig für das Überleben. Draco fragt sich unwillkürlich, wie sie die Lektion gelernt hat, nicht so wie ich hoffentlich, denkt er. Sie sieht müde aus, aber nicht resigniert.

„Wir wollen dir noch einige Fragen stellen, bis wir dich dem Ministerium übergeben", fährt sie einige Sekunden später fort. „Aber vorher denken wir uns noch einen Zauber aus, der dich ruhig hält, während wir dich befragen. Solange kannst du genausogut hier rumliegen."

Sie verzieht leicht den Mund. Paßt ihr irgendetwas nicht? Sie müßte sich doch wohlfühlen in ihrer Position. Aber so sieht sie nicht aus, glaubt er zu erkennen, sie schaut ihn nicht mehr direkt an, ihre Miene angespannt. Dann kann er ihr Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, da sie sich schwungvoll auf dem Absatz umdreht und zur Tür strebt. Schon die Klinke in der Hand, wendet sie sich nocheinmal in seine Richtung und zögert. Vielleicht ist der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht etwas weicher geworden. Sie holt Luft, als wollte sie etwas sagen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht durchschaut, hält er die Luft an. Was auch immer sie sagen wird, er will es hören. Aber sie hat sich anders entschieden. Rasch öffnet sie die Tür und verschwindet mit dem Licht im Schatten des zweiten Raumes, den er nicht einsehen kann. Die Tür knallt ins Schloß. Er zuckt innerlich zusammen. Ginny Weasley war schon immer eine der Leute, die die Türen knallen lassen, nicht so wie er selbst stets auf Contenance bedacht, auch wenn er immer und immer wieder darin gescheitert ist, das perfekte Bild von sich abzugeben. Für solche Menschen muß es einfacher sein, denkt er, sie verlieren die Kontrolle, aber das macht nichts, weil es zu ihnen paßt, sie sehen sogar gut aus dabei.

Wie seltsam es ist, kaum, daß er sich nicht mehr bewegen kann, beginnt sein Kopf wie wild zu arbeiten, er denkt über die verrücktesten Dinge nach, sogar über Weasleys Psyche, bei Merlin. Wie ihr rotes Haar geweht hat, als sie sich zur Tür wendete. Er erinnert sich vage, daß sie wie Granger ein wildes, kühnes Funkeln in den Augen hatte, direkt bedrohlich wirkte es manchmal. Es kündigte an, daß hier ein Mensch war, der sich holte, was er wollte, koste es, was es wolle. Damals hat es ihn nur irritiert. Später, irgendwann in den letzten Monaten, hat er sich von neuem gefragt, was das Funkeln bedeutet. Sicher ist er natürlich nicht. Er kennt diese Frauen nur als Feinde. Doch manchmal hat er geglaubt, es bedeutet, daß sie wie Löwinnen sind: sie kämpfen für das, was ihnen wichtig ist, Ideale, bestimmte Menschen.

Was für ein Blödsinn. Wenn ich jetzt nur den Kopf über mich selbst schütteln könnte. Funkeln. Ph. Das kommt davon, wenn man nichts anderes zu tun hat, als Weasley anzuschauen und rumzuliegen. Was hat sie gesagt, Befragung? Sicher, das war zu erwarten. Fragt sich, wie lange ich werde warten müssen. Niemand aus dem Orden ist in der Nähe, soviel ist sicher. Sie würden niemals einige Jugendliche mit einem Todesser alleinlassen. Was das betrifft- Er konzentriert sich auf seinen Körper. Linker Arm. Ist mein Hemsärmel offen? Ich spüre keine enge Manschette ums Hangelenk. Natürlich, und es hätte mir längst einfallen müssen, daß sie sichergegangen sind. Auch ohne nachzusehen weiß Draco, daß das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm nur zu deutlich erkennbar ist, vor allem, wenn man danach sucht. Nun ja. Dann zweifeln sie eben nicht mehr. Was solls. Halt diese verflixten Tränen zurück, Junge. Was bringt das. Nichts ist mehr rückgängig zu machen.

Seine Gedanken driften und umlagern die vergangenen vier Monate, die Zeit mit den Todessern, nach Dumbledores Tod. Verzweifelt dreht er seine Augen zur Decke, mustert konzentriert die Flecken, auch wenn er sie im Dunkel nicht wirklich erkennen kann, sie sind da, einer in der Ecke dort, einer halb rechts davon, stell dir vor, sie bewegen sich, der große da ist der Quaffel, vernageltes Fenster und Tür sind Tore, die Spieler, nein, nicht Potter und Weasley, es sind Krum und seine Mannschaft bei der Meisterschaft – Meisterschaft, das Dunkle Mal, die Freunde meiner Eltern in dunklen Kutten – nein denk nicht daran. Der Quaffel fliegt auf das Tor zu, halt ihn, es ist das bulgarische Tor, du bist der Torhüter, du kannst den Quaffel mit deiner Konzentration halten, schau nur nirgendwo anders hin und laß dich nicht ablenken, nicht von der Nässe auf deinem Gesicht, vielleicht regnet es. Flieg weiter. Denk nicht nach. Denk nicht.

----------------------------------------

Während sein Blick den imaginären Bällen an der Decke zu folgen versucht, beruhigt er sich langsam. Die langen Jahre der Meditiation als Vorbereitung aufs Occlumens-Training haben sich also doch bezahlt gemacht. Es gelingt ihm, gleichmäßig zu atmen, ohne darauf zu achten, daß seine Bewegung gebremst wird. Du kennst das ja, gefangen zu sein. Beweg einfach deinen Geist. Richte deine Wahrnehmung nach außen. Es ist ruhig. Gedämpfte Stimmen sind durch die Tür zu hören. Er lauscht. Jemand scheint sich zu streiten, die Worte sind unverständlich. Ginnys wütende Stimme, irgendjemand, der dagegen redet, ein Krachen, vielleicht ein Gegenstand, der umgeworfen wurde, dann kein lautes Geräusch mehr, nur Murmeln.

Minuten vergehen, in denen nichts geschieht, viele Minuten wahrscheinlich, er achtet nicht darauf, sondern versucht erfolglos, zu hören, was draußen gesprochen wird. Natürlich spielt auch das nicht wirklich eine Rolle. Es geht allein um die Fokussierung, die er damit vornimmt und die ihn davor schützt, tiefer in sein eigenes Inneres vorzudringen; womöglich kann man die Taktik feige nennen. Hier, denkt er, würde ich eher sagen, daß sie vernünftig ist. Eine Überlebenstaktik. Wer weiß, was passiert. Und sie sprechen noch immer, außer Ginnys Stimme ist keine zuzuordnen. Beratschlagen sie, was sie vorhaben?

Ohne Vorwarnung öffnet sich die Tür wieder. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war also nicht ausreichend, aber er wird wohl noch Zeit zum Üben bekommen.

Die Gestalt in der Tür kann er nur schemenhaft, aus dem Augenwinkel, sehen, dunkles langes Haar, schlank, keine der Gryffindors. Sie bewegt den Zauberstab und irgendetwas Großes gegenständliches entsteht neben ihm aus dem Nichts, dann spürt er, daß er sich wieder bewegen kann, doch bevor er es schafft, sich aufzurichten und zur Tür zu schauen, hat sie sich wieder geschlossen.

Also ruhig. Nutz deine Zeit sinnvoll.

Er sieht sich im düsteren Raum um. Als er erkennt, was in der nächsten Zimmerecke steht, kann er ein überraschtes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken. Die Gryffindors! Sie haben ihm tatsächlich eine Toilette beschworen, plus Wandschirm, ungeachtet aller Risiken. Kein Slytherin wäre je so sensibel und so naiv gewesen. Er lächelt, als ihm endlich wirklich bewußt wird, was sich geändert hat. Dies mag eine Gefangenschaft sein. Aber dem Schrecken ist er vorerst entkommen.

-------------------------------------------

Kurze Zeit später, Draco steht am zerstörten Fenster und atmet die kalte Nachtluft ein, hört er hinter sich wieder das leise Knarren der sich öffnenden Tür. Natürlich können sie ihn nicht so lange allein lassen. Er dreht sich nicht um, entschlossen, so lange wie möglich in der Nähe der frischen Luft zu bleiben, und natürlich ebenso entschlossen, keine Furcht oder Nervosität zu zeigen, ein Instinkt, über den er nicht reflektieren will.

Die Person, die hereingekommen ist, durchquert den Raum mit hörbaren, großen Schritten, um schräg hinter ihm zum Stehen zu kommen, drei große Schritte vom Eingang bis zum Fenster. Erschrocken bemerkt Draco, daß ihm klar ist, wer dort steht, obwohl er weiter aus dem Fenster ins Dunkel starrt. Ihre Schritte sind unverkennbar; sie reflektieren irgendetwas in ihrem Wesen, ihre Ungestümheit etwa, oder ihre Leidenschaft. Ich weiß nichts von ihr, korrigiert er sich, ob sie überhaupt ungestüm ist. Ich nehme an, ich erwarte das von ihnen allen. Es kann auch ein anderer von ihnen gekommen sein, und ich täusche mich.

„Ginny.", sagt er, als Feststellung, obwohl er längst zu zweifeln begonnen hat.

„Seit wann nennst du mich beim Vornamen, Malfoy?"

Sie ist es also. Er versucht, sich durch seine seltsame Treffsicherheit nicht irritieren zu lassen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe bisher noch überhaupt nicht mit dir geredet, und falls doch, war die Anrede in dem Moment wohl bedeutungslos."

Sie tritt einen Schritt nach vorn, so daß sie neben ihm steht. Um sie anzusehen, genügt es, den Kopf leicht nach links zu drehen. Sie hat diesmal kein Licht mitgebracht, ihre Gesichtszüge verschwinden fast in den Schatten, die ihr offenes Haar wirft.

„Was hat dich in diese Gegend gebracht? Wieso warst du allein unterwegs, haben deine Todesser-Freunde dich im Stich gelassen?"

Er hört nicht auf den Tonfall ihrer Stimme, weil es ihm egal ist, was sie fühlt.

Wichtiger ist es, die Antwort zu erwägen. Je weniger, desto besser.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo das liegt, was du als „diese Gegend" bezeichnest. Vom Fenster aus kann man die Sternbilder nicht sehen."

Er wendet sich wieder dem Fenster zu, wie um seine Worte zu illustrieren, eigentlich aber, um sie nicht anzusehen, Distanz zu wahren, wie er es gelernt hat.

„War Schlafmittel in dem Essen?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wen würde es wohl eher etwas angehen?"

Sie fabriziert ein mißbilligendes Geräusch in ihrer Kehle, das an ein Grunzen erinnert.

„Hör mal, dir ist wohl nicht klar, in welcher Lage du dich hier befindest. Wir sind mehrere mit Zauberstäben, du bist einer ohne Zauberstab. Du bist ein Todesser, der mit für den Tod eines unserer wichtigsten Leute verantwortlich ist. Wir hätten dich längst beseitigen können, Moralvorstellungen hin oder her. Langsam könntest du aufhören, dich wie der Prinz von Slytherin aufzuführen. Der bist du nicht mehr."

Schließlich sieht er sie doch an, und sie sieht ruhig aus, wenn man bedenkt, was sie gerade gesagt hat, steht ohne zu zittern neben ihm, hat nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab erhoben.

„Gut. Ihr könntet mich also töten." Das Wort „beseitigen", denkt er, kommt ihm fehl am Platz vor, aus ihrem Mund. „Warum also habt ihr es noch nicht getan? Auf was wartet ihr? Ihr wollt mich befragen? Dann solltet ihr das jetzt tun, damit ihr die Sache schnell beenden könnt und zu wichtigeren Dingen fortschreiten, die ihr zweifellos zu tun habt. Ihr verschwendet hier eure Zeit."

Sie hat leicht den Mund verzogen bei seiner Rede, soviel war zu sehen. Er ärgert sich über sich selbst. Ein unnötiger Redeschwall. Ich bemitleide mich zuviel, und nun lasse ich es sie auch noch wissen. Der Eindruck müßte sich tilgen lassen. Mmm.

„Will Potter den nicht mit mir reden? Wo du bist, kann doch dein Liebster nicht weit sein."

Diesmal ist sie zusammengezuckt. „Harry ist nicht hier."

Klingt ihre Stimme belegt? Sie hätte Licht mitbringen können, damit ich ihr Gesicht besser sehen kann. Ist Potter vielleicht etwas passiert? Aber davon hätte ich gehört.

„Er hat anderes zu tun." Sie hat sich gefaßt, keine offensichtliche Gefühlsregung mehr in Stimme oder Körperhaltung. Niemand weiß, warum sie weiterspricht.

„Und er ist nicht mein Liebster. Aber das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit."

Wieso sagt sie es mir dann?

„Du weichst nur meinen Fragen aus. Warum warst du hier im Glen unterwegs? Wohin wolltest du?"

Das ist der Zeitpunkt. Sag ihr, daß du den Orden gesucht hast. Sag ihr, daß du Informationen hast, die ihre Seite brauchen kann. Sie fragt doch. Sag die Wahrheit.

„Laß mich in Ruhe, Weasley. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir erzählen soll."

Sie seufzt. „Na gut, also morgen", murmelt sie."Ich wollte sowieso schlafen."

------------------------------------

Auf dem Weg zur Tür hält sie abrupt inne und deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Robenlagers.

„Setz dich wieder hin."

Draco schrickt zusammen. „Was –„ Er räuspert sich, sein Hals fühlt sich rauh an. „Was meinst du?"

Sie schüttelt unwillig den Kopf. „Du sollst dich wieder dort hinsetzen. Wir haben keine Zeit, dich rund um die Uhr zu bewachen, wie du ja selbst vorhin schon vermutet hast. Ich verwende wieder den Zauber."

Und ich dachte, das sei vorbei. Beim Gedanken, wieder gelähmt zu sein, wird seine Kehle eng. Er hat das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen und tritt unwillkürlich, ohne nachzudenken, nah ans Fenster, an dem er gestanden hat. Er stolpert fast. Gut. Sie wird es tun. Ich werde sie nicht bitten, es zu lassen. So tief bin ich noch nicht gesunken. Selbst wenn ich schon vor einer Weasley zurückzucke.

„Was ist los, Malfoy? Hast du Angst?"

Er atmet noch so tief durch, wie es möglich ist, ohne allzu offensichtlich zu sein, dann geht er langsam durch den Raum zum Lager. Wer braucht mehr Schritte, sie oder ich? Der Weg ist äußerst kurz, so oder so. Er denkt an Käfigtiere im Muggelzoo, die hinter den Gitterstäben ihres Gefängnisses hin und her wandern.

Sie hebt schon den Zauberstab, allerdings anders als erwartet."Accio Schlafsack!" Sekunden später knallt etwas von außen gegen sie Tür. Sie öffnet und läßt den Schlafsack herein. Im anderen Raum leuchtet kein Licht mehr.

Ginny gibt ihm den Schlafsack, und während er ihn auf dem Boden ausbreitet und sich zurechtlegt, womit er gleich seine Gedanken beschäftigen wird, repariert sie die Fensterscheibe, Reparo, so einfach, aber niemand hat bisher daran gedacht. Er setzt sich so bequem wie möglich auf dem Schlafsack-Roben-Lager zurecht, wartend. Zögert sie? Sie scheint ihn im Dunkel zu mustern, wieder fragt er sich, was sie sucht. Dann, einen Moment später, zieht sie die Luft ein und schwingt ihren Stab, eine Bewegung, die ihm bekannt vorkommt. Aus dem Nichts – aus dem Äther, würde McGonnagal sagen – schlingen sich Bänder um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke, er spürt, wie sich etwas Weiches über seine Augen legt. Dann hört er, wie ihre Schritte sich entfernen. Die Tür schließt sich.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bitte schenkt mir Reviews! _


	3. Kontakt

A/N: Nuepi, ich danke Dir für Deine Review! Und sorry, daß ich Deinen Namen im letzten Kapitel falsch geschrieben hab... 

An alle: Bitte schenkt mir REVIEWS! Ich ernähre mich davon!

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Drei: Kontakt

Draußen ist es still, niemand scheint mehr wach zu sein. Das nunmehr reparierte Fenster läßt keinen Luftzug mehr durch, und es beginnt langsam stickig zu werden im Raum. Dafür dringt auch die Herbstkälte nicht nach innen.

Draco hat sich auf die Seite gedreht, um nicht auf seinen gefesselten Händen zu liegen, und blinzelt in den Stoff der Augenbinde. Der Schlaf vorhin hat für eine ganze Weile gereicht; er ist einfach nicht müde genug, um schon wieder zu schlafen. Müßig beschäftigt er sich damit, lautlos Inhalte aus Lehrbüchern seiner sechs Hogwarts-Jahre zu rezitieren. Es fällt ihm nicht mehr schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, die Panik ist größtenteils verflogen, und das wird auch so bleiben, solange er nicht zu intensiv in seine Erinnerungen eintaucht.

Wie viele schlechte Bücher wir in dieser Schule lesen mußten ist kaum zu glauben. Allein schon die Lockhart-Gesamtausgabe war eine Qual, und ich kann mich trotzdem noch erinnern, was er da gefaselt hat. Natürlich alles Lügen, das stellte sich ja später heraus. Potter fand es heraus, und Pansy hat gehört, wie er sich mit Wiesel und dem Schlammblut darüber unterhalten hat. Schon damals war Potter der kleine Held. Ich war nicht neidisch, ich ärgerte mich nur, daß ich nicht mehr über den Erben von Slytherin herausfnden konnte. Mein Vater allerdings war wütend zu dieser Zeit, warum hat er mir nicht erzählt. Sie fanden, ich sei noch zu unreif, um etwas über die wahren Pläne zu erfahren. Und sie hatten recht. Ich war selbst dieses Jahr noch nicht reif dafür, sonst hätte ich Dumbledore getötet. Er lächelt ein wenig, beschließt, sich nicht zu bemitleiden. Er hat sich nie als tragischen Helden gesehen. Das war Potter, und er kann die Rolle gern behalten.

Zurück zum Stoff. Ich wollte die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen, nicht vor mich hin träumen. Die Ingredienzen für das Veritaserum sind...

Es dauert eine Weile, die letzten zwei Jahre Zaubertrankunterricht revue passieren zu lassen. Danach ist Draco immer noch ausgesprochen wach. Er setzt sich auf, tastet mit dem Rücken nach der Wand und lehnt sich an. Es war ein netter Zug von Ginny, überlegt er, daß sie ihn nicht wieder gelähmt hat, und er wundert sich, wie zum Teufel sie dazu kommt, nett zu ihm zu sein, und sei es nur in diesem beschränkten Umfang. Einen Grund hat er ihr dafür gewiß nicht gegeben, auch nicht heute, als er verstockt geschwiegen hat, obwohl es wichtig gewesen wäre, daß er wahrheitsgemäß antwortet, für sie beide.

Habe ich gefürchtet, daß sie mir nicht glauben würde? Konnte ich mich einfach nicht entschließen, etwas so Neues und Ungewohntes zu tun, jemandem etwas anzuvertrauen? Sie wäre genauso vertrauenswürdig in dieser Sache gewesen wie jeder andere aus Potters und Dumbledores Umfeld. Potters Freundin, definitiv die richtige Adresse, wenn eine treue Kämpferin für die gute Sache gesucht wird.

Sie hat gesagt, er ist nicht ihr Freund.

Nun, schade für Potter. Hatte wohl wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um seine Freunde zu kümmern, unser Held.

Was tue ich als nächstes? Ich meine, wenn nicht ihr, wem werde ich es dann sagen?

Langsam fragt er sich, ob er vielleicht insgeheim gar nicht vorhatte, die Geheimnisse, die er kennt, preiszugeben. Vielleicht wollte ich nur fliehen. Vielleicht war mir jeder Vorwand recht, aus dieser Falle zu entkommen, als die sich Voldemorts Anhängerschaft entpuppt hat.

Ich kann keine Pläne schmieden. Was auch immer passieren wird, ich lenke den Gang der Dinge nicht. Ich warte, was die anderen tun, dann reagiere ich. So ist das. Jedenfalls in der nahen Vergangenheit war es so. Ich glaube, handeln zu können, aber dann stehe ich nur da und warte. Auch jetzt.

Wie war nochmal die Zauberstabbewegung zur Verwandlung von Äther in Materie? Und Jahreszahlen, ja, Jahreszahlen habe ich bisher kaum wiederholt, ich werde mich sicher noch an einige erinnern können.

Trotz aller mangelnden Müdigkeit tut die Dunkelheit schließlich ihre Wirkung, in Verbindung mit den Zahlen aus allen wichtigen Zaubererkriegen, die vor seinem inneren Auge tanzen wie die sprichwörtlichen Schäfchen, die über Zäune springen. Er gleitet hinüber in einen unruhigen Schlaf voller Traumbilder aus Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Vorstellung, die seine Sinne vernebeln, und auch wenn er spürt, daß er nur träumt, lindert das nicht die Verwirrung und den Schrecken, wie jedes Mal zuvor.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sie schließt die Tür leise hinter sich, über das Warum ist sie sich nicht sicher. Es würde keine Rolle spielen, wenn er aufwachen würde. Er würde nicht einmal wissen, was ihn geweckt hat, wie sollte er, da er nichts sehen kann und sie nichts sagen würde, weil es nichts zu sagen gibt, zumindest nicht zu ihm. Abgesehen davon, daß sie ihm morgen wieder wird Fragen stellen müssen, sie wird sich irgendeine Methode ausdenken müssen, die ihn endlich zum Reden bringt. Den anderen kann sie die Aufgabe nicht zumuten. Sie ist die einzige in ihrer kleinen Reisegruppe, die kontrolliert genug ist, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren und die richtigen Fragen zu stellen. Sie fragt sich ja in der Tat all das, warum er hier in dieser Gegend war, wohin er wollte. Er verbirgt etwas, aber das kann alles sein, es gibt keinen Anlaß zur Hoffnung her. Er hat nicht versucht zu fliehen, obwohl er die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte, aber auch das kann viele Gründe haben.

Das alles wird Ginny morgen herausfinden müssen, jetzt aber ist es Nacht, und sie weiß gar nicht, warum sie überhaupt hereingekommen ist, während alle schlafen, nur, daß sie ihn nicht wecken will. Sie will nur sehen, ob es eine Lücke in der Sicherheit gibt, genau, das will sie, also schließt sie die Tür leise und geht so lautlos sie kann hinüber zu ihm.

Er sieht auf den ersten Blick friedlich aus, wie alle Menschen friedlich aussehen, wenn sie schlafen, doch gerade geht ein Schauer durch seinen Körper, und er verzieht seinen ausdrucksvollen Mund wie in Schmerz oder Abwehr, er zittert, dann atmet er scharf ein. Seine Züge entspannen sich wieder, und er sinkt in die Kissen zurück, als hätte sein Bewußtsein die fremde Traumwelt verlassen, um im Reich des Tiefschlafs anzukommen.

Sie fühlt, wie sie selbst erleichtert aufatmet, als der Junge vor ihr aufhört zu zittern. Sein Gesicht so angespannt zu sehen, irritiert sie, sie hat es schon oft gesehen, aber damals war er nicht ihr Gefangener und nicht so nah, und sie hat ihm kaum einen genaueren Blick gegönnt. Er wirkt verletzlich, natürlich, wiederum wie alle Schlafenden, aber hat er nicht vorhin wirklich Angst gezeigt, als sie ihn zurück in diese Ecke beordert hat?

Sie kann sich selbst nicht mehr folgen. Ohne Anlaß geht sie in die Knie neben ihm, um sein blasses Gesicht, das helle, feine Haar besser sehen zu können, und sie wünscht, seine Augen wären ebenso sichtbar, sie selbst hat sie verborgen. Ihr fällt auf, daß er irgendwann die Manschette seines linken Hemdärmels wieder geschlossen haben muß: der Stoff verdeckt das befremdliche Mal, das sie dort gefunden haben. Nichts sonst an ihm sieht erschreckend aus. Er ist schmal, knochig, mit Haut heller als ihre. Ihr ist früher nie aufgefallen, daß er schön ist, auch in ihrem Vokabular, obwohl sie das Wort bisher kaum auf irgendjemanden hat anwenden können. Auf ihn paßt es.

Ohne nachzudenken – sie handelt oft, ohne nachzudenken – beugt sie sich hinunter, Strähnen ihres Haars streifen seine Wange und die schwarze Binde über seinen Augen, und sie küßt ihn, sanft, beinah zärtlich.

Und er erwacht.

---------------------------------------

Zuerst weiß er nicht, wo er sich befindet, Teile dieser Szenerie gemahnen ihn an die wirren Träume der letzten Monate, die Fesseln und die fremden Lippen, die sich auf seine pressen, die Erregung, die sich so schnell seiner bemächtigt hat und die er nicht kontrollieren kann. Doch im nächsten Moment wird ihm klar, wie augenfällig bei allen Gemeinsamkeiten die Unterschiede sind. Er ist nicht nackt. Der Mund auf seinem fühlt sich, wenn auch unvertraut, so doch nicht gewalttätig an, vielmehr süß, weich und tastend. Er öffnet leicht seine Lippen und läßt die fremde Zunge eindringen. Sie schmeckt nach süßer Milch und klarem Wasser, er weiß nicht, ob das Metaphern sind, oder ob sie wirklich diesen Geschmack hat, aber es ist auch bedeutungslos, und er berührt die Zunge mit seiner, umkreist sie, taucht in die Tiefe des anderen Mundes ein, verfolgt den Geschmack und findet dahinter einen Hauch von Blüten, und er weiß, wer es ist, der ihn küßt, weil er ihren Geruch erkennt, ihre Haare fegen über sein Gesicht und seinen Hals, kitzeln seine Brust im Ausschnitt des Hemdes, er küßt sie, er fühlt, wie ihre Hand leicht seine Wange berührt, und er wünscht, er könnte sie an sich ziehen, sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter verbergen, weil ihm die Tränen kommen, vor Erregung und weil alles durcheinander geworfen wird, was er kennt, Gutes und Schlechtes.

Sie hört plötzlich auf, ihn zu küssen. Ihre Haarsträhnen berühren nicht mehr seine Haut; sie muß sich aufgerichtet haben. Ihr Atem vermischt sich nicht mehr mit seinem. Er hört genau hin und hört sie Luftholen, ein kurzer, scharfer Luftzug durch den Mund, überrascht vielleicht. Aber wie kann sie überrascht sein? Sie hat alles getan. Sie muß doch wissen, warum.

Er will den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehen, aber er weiß nicht, wo sie ist, das Geräusch war schwer einer Stelle zuzuordnen, also richtet er sich auf, als ob ihm die sitzende Stellung einen besseren Überblick geben könnte. Natürlich ändert sich nichts. Alles bleibt dunkel wie zuvor. Ist sie überhaupt noch hier? Hat sie das Zimmer schon verlassen? Er lauscht suchend ins Leere. Schritte neben ihm, er glaubt, sie stolpern zu hören, sie bemüht sich, leise zu sein, so daß der charakteristische Klang ihrer kraftvollen Schritte verfälscht wird, aber er hört sie sich entfernen. Er wagt nicht, etwas zu sagen. Die Situation ist so surreal, irgenwie schwebend zwischen den realen Möglichkeiten, Worte könnten sie stören und alles fiele wieder ins rechte Lot. Oder so ähnlich. In seinen Ohren rauscht es, ein Moment der Desorientierung. Die Tür knallt ins Schloß.


	4. Ankündigungen

_Herzlichen Dank an meine Reviewerinnen. _

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Vier: Ankündigungen

Am nächsten Morgen scheint wieder die Sonne in den Raum, Draco spürt die Wärme auf seiner Haut, ohne die Strahlen sehen zu können. Kaum zu glauben, daß zu dieser Jahreszeit in den Highlands so oft die Sonne scheint, es müßte stürmen und regnen, wenn die Welt ihren normalen Gang gehen würde. Langsam aber sicher geht es ihm auf die Nerven, gefesselt zu sein und nichts sehen zu können. Er würde sich gerne vergewissern, ob es überhaupt noch Licht gibt, es könnte immerhin sein, daß die Realität eine andere Gestalt angenommen hat, Wärme im Winter, Dunkelheit am Tag, alles ist möglich. Vor allem nach letzter Nacht.

Nach dem, an das er sich von letzter Nacht erinnert. Es ist ihm nur zu bekannt, daß solcherlei Dinge in Träumen geschehen, und die Götter wissen, daß zu vieles an diesem Ereignis Traummerkmale hatte, das hat er schon gedacht, während es passiert ist. Wer weiß. Es könnte auch ein Legilimens-Trick gewesen sein. Oder eine Wunschvorstellung. Das Licht würde helfen, glaubt er, es könnte die Dinge klarer hervortreten lassen.

Er richtet sich mühsam auf und unterdrückt ein Seufzen. Seine rechte Hand ist gefühllos, er hat auf ihr geschlafen. Wie er jetzt aussieht, will er gar nicht wissen, verstrubbelt, sicher mit Abdrücken von den Schlafsackfalten im Gesicht, die Kleider durcheinander. Um all dem die Krone aufzusetzen, müßte er dringend zur Toilette, nicht nur aus einem Grund. Die Nacht hat ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Ob sie mich duschen lassen, wenn ich ihnen meine Geheimnisse erzähle?

Überrascht beobachtet Draco seine Gedanken. Was für eine Bemerkung war das? Heißt das etwa - er hat seinen Humor wiedergewonnen?

Er lächelt leise. Tja, und den werde ich auch brauchen. Hier geschieht mehr, als ich erwartet habe, und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was noch kommt.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Er wartet, ungeduldig diesmal, es dauert noch einige Zeit, bis jemand die Tür öffnet. Er weiß gleich, daß es nicht Ginny ist, da wird ihm erst bewußt, daß er auf sie gewartet hat, um sie bei Tageslicht zu sehen. Legt sie es darauf an, daß er alles für einen Traum halten könnte, oder kommt sie sogar auf die Idee, er hätte nicht herausfinden können, wer ihn in der Nacht geküßt hat? Er verschiebt die Fragestellungen und konzentriert sich auf akutere Probleme.

Jemand kommt und nimmt ihm die Augenbinde ab, ganz ohne Magie und aus der Nähe. Er blinzelt, geblendet von der plötzlichen Helligkeit. Als seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt haben, erkennt er Longbottom, der neben ihm steht und sich nun, da Draco ihn ansieht, unbehaglich räuspert.

„Ähm. Morgen. Ich muß zuerst ausprobieren, wie ich den Fesselzauber beenden kann. Finite Incantatem!"

Die Fesseln lösen sich problemlos. Neville lächelt. Draco ist immernoch damit beschäftigt, wieder richtig sehen zu lernen, so kommt es ihm zumindest vor. Jetzt streckt er Arme und Beine und reibt seine eingeschlafene Hand, bis sie aufhört, unangenehm zu kribbeln und anfängt, normal zu funktionieren. Dann erhebt er sich vorsichtig. Neville hat sich in einer Ecke neben der Tür auf den Boden gesetzt, den Zauberstab in den Händen, und sieht nicht wirklich beunruhigt aus. Die Tür steht einen Spalt weit offen. Es wird wohl ein Aufpasser dahinter stehen. In der Mitte des Raums steht bereits ein Tablett mit Frühstück. Draco benutzt vorher die Toilette.

Während des Frühstücks ist er sich der Gegenwart seines „Bewachers" bewußt, der noch immer schweigend in der Ecke sitzt.

„Longbottom? Gibt es hier eine Dusche, die ich benutzen kann, oder beherrscht einer aus eurer Truppe einen vernünftigen Reinigungszauber?"

Neville ist sofort aufmerksam, er wirft einen Blick durch den Türspalt und winkt jemandem.

Draco verschluckt sich beinah am letzten Schluck Tee, als Cho Chang sich durch den Türspalt schlängelt. Mit ihr hat er hier nicht gerechnet. Andererseits – war da nicht mal was zwischen Potter und ihr? Und sie muß die Klobeschwörerin gewesen sein. Er verkneift sich ein Grinsen.

„Chang, die schöne Sucherin. Was machst Du hier in der Wildnis, anstatt als Profi in einem hochbezahlten Quidditchteam zu spielen?" Sein Mundwinkel zieht sich zu einem, wie er weiß, für ihn typischen ironischen Halbgrinsen nach oben.

Sie schaut ihm ernst und etwas vorwurfsvoll in die Augen. Kein besonders humorvoller Mensch also, keine Überraschung.

„In diesen Tagen gibt es Wichtigeres als Quidditch!" erklärt sie streng. Wahrscheinlich hat sie das irgendwo gelesen. Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

Sie hebt wortlos den Zauberstab und demonstriert, daß sie den Reinigungszauber beherrscht, ebenso wie das wortlose Zaubern. Er sieht erleichtert an seinem wieder geglätteten und sauberen Hemd hinunter und deutet dann, ihr in die Augen sehend, eine nur halb ironische Verbeugung an. Sie schüttelt offensichtlich mißbilligend den Kopf, dreht sich auf dem Fuß um und schwebt hinaus. Draco zuckt die Schultern. Er wendet sich dem Fenster zu. Hinter sich hört er Neville aufstehen. Dabei zu gehen?

Er schließt kurz die Augen und öffnet sie wieder.

„Longbottom!" hört er sich rufen. Der Angerufene bleibt stehen und sieht ihn fragend an. Draco räuspert sich. „Ich-„ Er unterbricht sich nervös. „Könntest Du bitte die Tür schließen?"

Longbottom sieht überrascht aus.

„Ich will das nicht bei offener Tür besprechen."

Neville zuckt die Schultern und schließt die Tür, Irritation in seinem Ausdruck.

Verflucht, denkt Draco. Kein Zurück mehr.

„Ich nehme an, daß ihr in Kontakt zum Orden des Phönix steht und ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen könnt. Ich hätte einige Informationen, die euren Leuten von Nutzen sein könnten."

Der Gryffindor könnte nicht verwirrter aussehen, wenn sein Gesprächspartner ihm gesagt hätte, daß er Professor Trelawney unter Vielsafttrankwirkung sei.

„Woher weißt du vom Orden des Phönix?"

Draco seufzt. Unglaublich. „Überleg mal. Unser alter Zaubertränkemeister? Der Verräter in eurer Mitte?"

„Oh. Richtig. Ich kann es immer noch nicht so recht glauben, daß er das getan hat, weißt du. Ich hätte es nicht von ihm gedacht, auch wenn ich ihn nicht gerade mochte."

Draco senkt den Kopf. Der Junge wird gleich merken, daß er das dem unpassendsten aller Zuhörer erzählt.

„Malfoy?"

Er sieht auf, Strähnen seines hellen Haars verschleiern ihn, hofft er, vor dem Blick des anderen.

„Was heißt das, du willst dem Orden eine Nachricht zukommen lassen? Ich meine, das bedeutet, daß du die Todesser verraten willst, oder?"

Er sucht in allen Richtungen nach einer schneidenden Antwort, einer, die dem naseweisen Gryffindor sein Geplapper ins Gesicht zurückschleudert, aber er kann beim besten Willen keine finden, es ist, als sei wieder die Panik ausgebrochen, die seine Erinnerungen vernebelt, aber gleichzeitig ist das Grundgefühl ein anderes, das es ihm nicht zu fassen gelingt. Nun gut. Der leise Klang seiner Stimme ist ihm schmerzhaft bewußt, als er antwortet, und er ist froh, daß nur Longbottom ihn hört, keiner seiner übelsten alten Feinde.

„Ja.", sagt er. „Das bedeutet es.

Neville schluckt, dann blickt er Draco geradewegs in die Augen. „Gut," sagt er fest. „Ich werde mit den anderen darüber reden, sowas kann ich nicht allein entscheiden." Er verzieht den Mund zu einem sehr vorsichtigen Lächeln, das es schafft, trotzdem freundlich auszussehen,wenn auch nicht vertrauend, so doch offen für das Gegenüber.

Draco weiß nicht, wie er reagieren soll. Was bedeutet dieses Verhalten? Wohin will Longbottom ihn damit führen? Er weicht zwei Schritte zurück und tarnt seinen Impuls eilig, indem er versucht, neuen Tee in seine Tasse einzugießen. Die Kanne ist leer.

Neville bewegt kunstvoll seinen Zauberstab, mit dem Effekt, daß sich die Kanne wieder neu mit heißer Flüssigkeit füllt, und nickt dem verwirrten Draco zu.

„Ich rede mit den anderen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, hoffe ich."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco bleibt allein in dem kleinen Raum zurück, bar jeder Orientierung.

Die anderen. Wer wird das sein? Welchen Grund hat der linkische Junge, so nett zu ihm zu sein, nach all dem, was er in der Vergangenheit getan hat? Die Potter-Sidekicks sind nicht gerade die Art von Richtern, die er sich vorgestellt hat, und genaugenommen paßt diese ganze Situation nicht zu seiner Vorstellung. Kann es sein, daß er nie wirklich wahrgenommen hat, wie die Gryffindors handeln? Sicher kann es sein. Es war ihm herzlich egal und sollte es auch heute noch sein, wenn alles mit rechten Dingen zuginge. Man kann nicht gerade sagen, daß es das tut.

Irgendwann habe ich schonmal über diese Dinge nachgedacht und bin verwirrt gewesen. Richtig. Heute nacht, als alles anfing, durcheinander zu fallen. Ich muß schon vorher ziemlich durcheinender gewesen sein. _Sie_ hätte das wohl kaum geschafft.

Er drinkt den frischen Minztee und konzentriert sich darauf, keine Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen. Was planen? Seine Pläne haben sich in Nichts aufgelöst, als er in dieses Haus kam. Irgendjemand wird wieder durch die Tür kommen und irgendetwas wird geschehen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Gut, denn", sagt Ginny und seufzt. „Hoffen wir, daß es keine List ist, aber hoffen wir nicht zu stark. Immerhin ist es Malfoy, von dem wir hier sprechen."

Genau, sagt etwas in ihr, Malfoy ist es, den du letzte Nacht geküßt hast. Malfoy, Malfoy. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, hm?

Fick dich, sagt Ginny zur inneren Stimme. Er weiß nicht, daß ich es war, und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.

Sie wartet nicht, was die innere Stimme darauf zu sagen hat, sondern wendet sich an die anderen, die noch auf ihren Beschluß zu warten scheinen.

„Wir können uns genausogut hier draußen beraten, Neville, Cho, ihr behaltet ihn im Auge. Ich geh ihn holen, seid vorbereitet."

„Natürlich", sagt Cho etwas beleidigt. „Wir sind immer bereit."

Ginny nimmt den Verschlußzauber von der Tür ins Nebenzimmer, öffnet sie und geht hinein. Draco sitzt auf dem Boden neben der Teekanne und schaut ins Nichts, er muß schon einige Löcher hineingeschaut haben. Ihr fällt auf, daß er sauber aussieht, keine Spur mehr vom Schweiß der Nacht im blonden Haar, dessen Strähnen federleicht seine Wangen berühren und ihm in die Stirn fallen. Abgesehen vom nachdenklichen Blick ganz sein altes Selbst.

Dann sieht er sie von dort unten aus an. Seine Augen glänzen. Ihr Atem stockt kurz. Verdammt, denkt sie. Verdammt.

--------------------------------------------------------

Er hat nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, daß sie hereinkommen würde. Vielleicht hat er gedacht, sie würde sich vor ihm verstecken, aber keine Rede.

Sie steht in der Tür, groß von seiner Perspektive aus, ungeordnetes Feuerhaar um ihre Schultern, praktische Muggelkleidung. Ihre Haut ist noch heller als seine, jetzt im Winter, da die meisten Sommersprossen verschwunden sind.

So ist es also, sie real und im Licht zu sehen. Keine Fackeln, die Schatten auf ihr Gesicht werfen, die einzige Fackel ist sie selbst.

Starre ich sie an? Sie starrt mich jedenfalls auch an.

Gerade als er aufstehen will, um irgendetwas zu tun, kommt sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und blickt von direkt über ihm auf ihn herunter. Wenn ich jetzt aufstehen würde, würde ich gegen sie stoßen.

Sie hebt die Hand mit dem Zauberstab, die rechte, und streicht sich ein paar rote Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die gleich wieder nach unten fallen wollen.

Warum sagt sie nichts? Sie könnte mir erklären, was das gestern war. Aber ich will die Erklärung gar nicht hören. Es kann ein Scherz oder eine Wette gewesen sein. Ich will es nicht wissen.

Ihre Augen sind braun. Schwer, Vergleiche zu finden. Wie dunkle Erde? Erde, die über ihn fällt. Er erinnert sich an ihre Lippen, sie sehen aus, wie sie geschmeckt haben, etwas unvollkommener, die Unterlippe ist zerbissen – wie seine. Sie sagt nichts. Will sie, daß ich mir diese Gedanken mache?

Und sie sieht mich noch immer an. Was glaubt sie denn zu sehen? Er bricht das geisterhafte Schweigen, bevor sie es tun kann.

„Willst du herausfinden, ob ich die Wahrheit sage? Ich glaube nicht, daß man das am Aussehen oder am Blick erkennen kann."

Sie richtet sich auf und entfernt sich dadurch ein Stück von ihm. Er erhebt sich; sie stehen einander gegenüber, zwischen ihnen etwa zwanzig Zentimeter Luft.

„Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal recht, Malfoy."

Ihre rauhe Stimme klingt selbstbewußt, doch er hört ein leichtes Schwanken hinter der Fassade. Ein Sonnenstrahl fällt durch das Seitenfenster und beleuchtet den Boden, auf dem sie stehen. Plötzlich erkennt er, daß sie blaß ist, nicht nur hellhäutig, und Ansätze von Falten, an die er sich von früher nicht erinnert, haben sich um ihre Mundwinkel und Augen gebildet.

Was ist in den vier Monaten mit ihr passiert? Vier Monate können allzu lang sein, das weiß er.

Ich starre sie schon wieder an. Ich hätte längst antworten sollen, ich habe die Sprache verloren. Was soll ich überhaupt sagen?

Statt dessen wandert sein Blick, an ihrem schlanken weißen Hals entlang, seine Augen ersetzen seine Hände, mit denen er nicht wagen würde, sie zu berühren, warum auch immer. Ihre grüne Bluse ist nicht ganz bis oben zugeknöpft, ein wenig helle Haut mit einem kleinen Leberfleck ist darüber zu sehen.

Sie ist seinem Blick gefolgt; auf einmal kommt sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckt den linken Arm aus. Er erstarrt. Sie greift von hinten in sein Haar, fest, und zieht mit einem Ruck seinen Kopf nach hinten, so daß er wieder in ihr Gesicht schaut anstatt auf ihre Brüste. Er wehrt sich nicht. Von einem distanzierten Winkel seines Bewußtseins aus beobachtet er das Geschehen, spürt ihren Griff in seinem Haar, ohne daß ihm etwas daran falsch erscheint, obwohl er vielleicht irgendwann etwas zärtlicheres erwartet hat. Ohne sich zu bewegen sieht er sie an.

Sie läßt los, erschrocken.

„Wir besprechen uns draußen. Komm mit, und tu nichts Dummes. Wir behalten dich im Auge."

Während sie spricht, hat sie sich schon halb umgedreht. Er folgt ihr zur Tür und glättet sein Haar, bevor er hinter ihr das Zimmer verläßt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hinterlaßt ein paar Reviews, ihr erhofften stummen LeserInnen!_


	5. Rollen

_AN: Danke an Nuepi und Nina-issaja für die Reviews. Ihr seid toll!_

_Das Kapitel sollte eigentlich nicht so lang werden, aber ich wußte nicht, wo ich sonst hätte unterbrechen sollen._

_WARNUNG: Dies ist eins der Kapitel, denen die Fiction ihr Rating verdankt. Das heißt, es kommt Sex vor. Ich hoffe, niemanden abzuschrecken. ;)_

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Fünf: Rollen

Der Raum, den er betritt, ist größer als der andere, sicher magisch vergrößert, denkt er, sonst hätte die Hütte einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Grundriß. Durch zwei Fenster rechts von ihm fällt Licht herein, so daß es hell ist, aber nicht sonnenerfüllt; die Sonne scheint sich gerade verabschiedet zu haben. Geradeaus ist die Eingangstür des Hauses zu sehen, links führen zwei Türen wahrscheinlich in Küche und Bad.

Mitten im Zimmer steht ein großer Holztisch, der fast die ganze Länge des Raumes einnimmt. In den Zimmerecken liegen mehrere Rucksäcke, zusammengerollte Schlafsäcke, Umhänge. Vier Besen lehnen in der Ecke neben der Eingangstür.

Um den Tisch sitzen die drei jungen Zauberer, die er schon gesehen hat. Cho hält angespannt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, Luna schaut träumerisch-freundlich halb in die Luft, halb zu ihm. Neville, eine Teetasse in den Händen, wagt ein winziges Lächeln. Draco ist versucht, zurückzulächeln, doch Ginny, die lautstark einen Stuhl zurechtrückt und sich darauffallen läßt, lenkt ihn von dem Jungen ab.

„Setz dich!" kommandiert sie.

Er kontrastiert ihre Bewegung, indem er fast lautlos auf den Stuhl vor ihm gleitet, am Kopfende des Tisches, die Nebenzimmertür im Rücken. Entspannt lehnt er sich zurück und mustert seine „Gastgeber".

„Für was genau braucht ihr diese hochoffizielle Plenumssitzung, wenn ich fragen darf? Wie eure Chefin geneigt war, mir mitzuteilen, habt ihr noch jede Menge andere wichtige Dinge zu tun. Oder nicht?"

Er wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Ginny. Sie reagiert nicht. Luna zieht ehrlich verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Welche Chefin?"

Von Cho kommt ein verärgertes Grunzen. Draco grinst. Welch harmonisches Team.

„Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, daß das hier unsere Plenumssitzung ist?", fragt Cho laut. „Nur, weil du bisher nur uns vier gesehen hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, daß nicht noch sehr viel mehr Leute zu uns gehören. Und wer unser Chef ist, dürfte dir auch schwerfallen zu beurteilen!"

Ginny verdreht die Augen. „Du hast – "

Ein unbehagliches Räuspern von Neville unterbricht sie.

„Ähm, hört mal, sollten wir nicht zur Sache kommen? Ich denke, was Draco uns zu sagen hat, ist wichtig." Er blinzelt verlegen.

„Genau!" strahlt Luna."Wir sollten über die wichtigen Dinge reden!"

Ginny nickt. „Ihr habt völlig recht. Also-?" Sie schaut Draco erwartungsvoll an.

Er seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Das war es in etwa, worauf meine Frage abzielte, wofür ihr eure Sitzung braucht. Ich habe nicht vor, _euch _irgendetwas zu erzählen. Ich will lediglich mit einem Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix reden, und ihr werdet sicher in der Lage sein, ihnen eine Botschaft zu schicken. Eure Aktivitäten sind ja sicher auch furchtbar wichtig," –seine Lippen zucken, als er ein ironisches Grinsen unterdrückt- „aber meine Informationen werden euch nichts bringen. Also warum wollt ihr eine riesige Diskussion darüber führen, ob ihr eine Eule abschicken wollt?"

„Ist ja klar, daß du noch nie was von demokratischen Strukturen gehört hast, Malfoy", äußert Ginny gelassen und wedelt mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung einer der Seitentüren, die sich öffnet, um eine schwebende Teetasse durchzulassen. „Es ist nötig, sicherzustellen, daß nicht irgendein Trick hinter dem steht, was du behauptest, und davon sollten sich alle von uns überzeugen können." Sie empfängt die Tasse und nimmt einen Schluck.

Draco atmet tief durch. Ganz ruhig, denkt er. Niemand hat gesagt, das hier würde einfach werden. Und sie hat nicht unrecht. Er zwingt sich, ebenso ruhig wie sie zu sprechen, als er antwortet.

„Ich kann euch nicht beweisen, daß ich die Wahrheit sage. Ihr werdet einfach entscheiden müssen, ob ihr das Risiko eingehen wollt. Und es gibt schließlich Möglichkeiten, eine Botschaft zu verschlüsseln und die Eule zu tarnen. Sicher könnt ihr nicht sein. Es sei denn, jemand hat zufällig etwas Veritaserum in der Tasche."

Luna sieht auf. „Oh ja. Ich habe zufällig welches dabei. Moment."

Sie beugt sich nach hinten, um in einer Tasche zu kramen. Draco flucht lautlos. Das war eine rhetorische Frage, verdammt!

Alle warten. Minuten später taucht Luna wieder auf.

„Schade", sagt sie. „Ich glaube, ich habe es auf den Lügnerischen Libellenflügelluchs geworfen, dem ich kürzlich begegnet bin. Die sind wirklich tückisch, Veritaserum ist fast das einzige was gegen sie hilft." Sie zuckt die Schultern. „Manchmal muß man eben Prioritäten setzen." Sie scheint nicht zu bemerken, daß Cho sie gerade mit Blicken aufzuspießen versucht, und beschwört sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee aus der Küche.

Draco atmet auf. Veritaserum hat die Angewohnheit, auch jede Menge Informationen hervorzulocken, die gar nichts mit der eigentlichen Frage zu tun haben. Er verspürt keinerlei Bedürfnis, sein Leben und sein Inneres, geschweige denn die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate vor der Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Bande auszubreiten. Eigentlich vor niemandem.

„Was für eine Art Informationen sind es, die du hast?", wendet sich Ginny an ihn.

„Hauptsächlich Aufenthaltsorte und Namen. Eilige Informationen." Er fixiert sie. Einen Moment lang erwidert sie sein Starren. Seine Wahrnehmung für die Umgebung verschwimmt, und seine Kehle wird eng. Dann schaut sie weg. Er blinzelt.

Ich wünschte, sie würde das nicht immer tun, denkt er, alles zwischendrin abbrechen, bevor es wirklich beendet wird. Und was soll das heißen, beendet, fragt seine innere Stimme stichelnd. Wohin genau willst du, daß es führt?

„Also dann", hört er ihre Stimme. „Neville?"

Neville nickt, steht auf und verschwindet in der Küche. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Er sieht sich um und bemerkt, daß Cho schon wieder enorm beleidigt aussieht. Was auch immer.

Wenige Minuten später kommt Neville wieder, ein zusammengerolltes Pergament in der Hand, lächelt allen zu und verläßt das Haus. Draco erhascht einen Blick auf grünes Gras und Nebelfetzen, endlich etwas, das wie Schottland aussieht.

„Neville schickt eine Eule los," erklärt Ginny. „Jemand vom Orden wird sich mit uns treffen und mit dir reden." Draco nickt. Nun hat sie die Entscheidung wohl doch nicht ganz so demokratisch getroffen.

„Wir können dann weitermachen," sagt sie zu den anderen beiden.

„Gut," antwortet Luna, während alle drei aufstehen. „Du bleibst ja heute hier." Sie lächelt geheimnisvoll. „So war die Aufteilung, nicht?"

Ginny sieht aus wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Mm, ja." murmelt sie abwesend. „Stimmt."

„Gut."

Luna und Cho werfen warme Umhänge über und schnappen sich jede einen Besen, ebenso Neville, als er zurück ist.

„Ginny, du weißt ja, daß du uns jederzeit erreichen kannst?" fragt er. „Ich bin ja sowieso in der Nähe."

„Klar." Sie grinst. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, daß ich Probleme haben werde, unsren Haus-Todesser hier in Schach zu halten?" Herausfordernd mustert sie Draco, der auf seinem Stuhl sitzen geblieben ist, die Arme verschränkt. Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nee." sagt Neville zweifelnd. „Sowas würde ich nie denken." Dann folgt er den beiden Frauen nach draußen, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zu werfen, der leichte Beunruhigung erkennen läßt. Hinter ihm schließt sich die Tür.

---------------------------------------------------------------

„In Schach halten, ja?" zitiert Draco spöttisch. Langsam steht er auf. Ginny läßt ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich hätte eher gedacht, daß du dich an der Bezeichnung Haus-Todesser stören würdest."

Er lächelt freudlos. „Das ist es doch, was du glaubst, oder?"

Gut so. Halt sie von dir fern. Geh kein Risiko ein.

„Interessiert es dich, was ich glaube?"

„Wieso sollte es?"

„Tja, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe irgendwie den Eindruck." Sie lächelt. Irgendetwas Undefinierbares steckt hinter ihrem Lächeln, das ihn erschauern läßt. Er versucht, gelassen zurückzulächeln, doch auf halbem Weg scheitert er. Sein Mund ist trocken geworden. Sie steht vor ihm, einen Meter entfernt, nur etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als er, und obwohl sie ihn unverwandt ansieht, wirkt sie auch nicht völlig ruhig. Ihre Lippen zittern leicht.

Er spürt, wie sich in seiner Hose etwas bewegt und das vertraute Pochen sich zwischen seinen Beinen ausbreitet. Auch das noch. Aber nicht wirklich unerwartet, nicht wahr? Man könnte fast glauben, es gäbe eine Synchronität zwischen diesem Pochen und dem seines Herzens.

Schau nicht nach unten. Ignorier es.

Sein Blick fixiert sich auf ihre zitternden Lippen. Sie hat mich schon einmal geküßt, denkt er. Der Gedanke jagt etwas durch seinen Körper, das mit einem elektrischen Stoß verglichen werden könnte. Ohne es zu bemerken, greift er nach der Stuhllehne wie nach einem Halt.

Sie macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Instinktiv macht er einen Schritt zurück und stolpert fast über seine eigenen Füße.

„Was ist los?"

Er antwortet nicht und weicht noch einen Schritt zurück, so daß er mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht. Irgendwie fühlt er sich, als ob eine Falle zugeschappt sei.

Wovor habe ich eigentlich Angst? Nun, nicht direkt Angst, analysiert er. Aufregung wohl eher. Erregung. Ich kann mich ja kaum auf den Beinen halten.

Ginny zögert und begegnet seinem Blick.

„Was für eine Idee war das eigentlich letzte Nacht?" Er wünschte, er wüßte etwas Klügeres zu sagen. „Was wolltest du ausprobieren, Weasley?"

Ihre Augen funkeln plötzlich. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy."

Mit einem einzigen Schritt überbrückt sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen und verschließt seinen Mund mit einem Kuß.

Oh Himmel. Ihr Busen berührt seine Brust. Ihr Oberschenkel schiebt sich zwischen seine Beine und preßt gegen seine Erektion unter dem Stoff. Er stöhnt auf, in ihren Mund, der seinen leidenschaftlich erkundet, und küßt sie genauso leidenschaftlich zurück, Feuer gegen Feuer. Sie ist tief wie die Nacht.

Tut sie da noch irgendetwas mit ihrem Zauberstab? Egal. Er will sie umarmen.

Etwas schlingt sich um seine Hände und hält sie hinter seinem Rücken zusammen. Erschrocken hält er inne.

Während sie ihm in die Augen sieht, nur ein Zentimeter Abstand diesmal zwischen ihnen, ihre Nasen berühren sich, fährt sie mit ihrer Zunge die Innenseite seiner Lippen entlang. Gleichzeitig drückt sie ihr Bein fester gegen seine Erektion. Ihre linke Hand streicht über seinen Rücken; die rechte, Zauberstab zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, fährt durch sein Haar, das ihm in die Stirn fällt. Atemlos versucht er, sie anzusehen, aber er bringt die Konzentration nicht auf und schließt die Augen.

„Sieh mich an." flüstert sie. Es ist keine Bitte. Er gehorcht und versinkt im Braun ihrer Augen, die ihn verschlingen. Sie küßt ihn wieder und beginnt, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er spürt ihre fahrigen Finger auf seiner Haut. Sie hat es eilig, kurz davor, den Stoff zu zerreißen. Tu es doch, denkt er. Ein Klirren. Der Zauberstab ist auf dem Boden gelandet. Ihre Zunge fährt über seinen Oberkörper, saugt hart an einer Brustwarze. Er küßt ihr Haar, das einzige, was er überhaupt tun kann; die Fesseln halten ausgesprochen gut.

Sie öffnet seinen Gürtel und den Reißverschluß der Hose. Sein Penis, befreit, scheint sich unter der Boxershorts noch mehr aufzurichten. Er zittert. Sie legt die Arme um ihn. Er küßt sie hemmungslos, preßt sich an ihren Körper, so eng es irgend möglich ist, während ihre Finger über sein Haar streichen, seinen Hals, sein Gesicht, sie ist überall, saugt an seinem Hals wie ein Vampir, läßt ihren Daumen in seinen Mund gleiten, er saugt daran, ihre andere Hand gleitet in seine Hose und greift nach seinem Hintern.

Dann zieht sie ihn nach unten. Beide kommen ins Straucheln und landen hart auf dem kalten Holzboden der Hütte, sie über ihm, dafür hat sie gesorgt, und er kann ohne Hände ohnehin kaum das Gleichgewicht halten. Sie richtet sich auf und schlüpft aus Bluse und Unterhemd. Ihre nackten Brüste sind nicht besonders groß, und rund, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hat. Er stützt sich auf den Unterarmen auf, um sich halb aufzurichten, und umfängt eine ihrer Brustwarzen mit den Lippen. Wie weich sie ist. Er saugt daran und umkreist sie mit der Zunge.

Ginny seufzt, ein kehliges Geräusch, das sich wunderschön anhört. Oh Göttin. Oh unglaublichste aller Frauen. Er bedeckt ihre Brüste mit Küssen und saugt an ihnen, bis beide Brustwarzen sich aufgerichtet haben und hart sind, und sie stöhnt, als er sie mit seiner Zunge berührt.

Dann rutscht sie neben ihn und drückt seinen Oberkörper mit den Händen nach unten. Seine Arme stützen ihn nicht mehr, und er liegt flach auf dem Rücken, auf seinen gefesselten Händen.

„Bleib liegen", befiehlt sie heiser. Ihr Befehl sendet einen Schauer durch seinen Körper und seinen Schwanz. Reglos beobachtet er sie und wartet. Sein Herz klopft. Sie schlüpft aus ihrer Hose. Ihr rotes Haar umfängt sie wie ein wirrer Schleier. Er versucht, so unauffällig wie möglich seine Schuhe und Socken abzustreifen, und ist erleichtert, als es ihm gelingt.

Als er wieder voll auf sie achtet, ist sie nackt. Roter Flaum wächst zwischen ihren Beinen, etwas dunkler als ihr Haar. Mit einem Ruck zieht sie ihm Hose und Shorts aus, dann berührt sie neugierig sein helles Schamhaar. Sie beugt sich nach unten, er fühlt ihren heißen Atem auf seinem Bauch. Beide atmen stoßweise. Nur leicht, wie um ihn zu necken, leckt sie über die Spitze seines Penis. Er stöhnt.

„Laß das lieber. Sonst wirst du nicht mehr viel von mir haben."

Sie schaut durch ihren Haarschleier nach oben und lächelt breit, irgendwie raubtierhaft, aber auch fröhlich, dann gleitet sie auf ihn und sieht ihm direkt ins Gesicht, während ihr Schamhaar über seinen Penis streicht und ihm ein erneutes Stöhnen entlockt.

„Na dann", flüstert sie, ihr Mund bedeckt seinen wieder, und sie nimmt ihre Hand zu Hilfe und läßt sich quälend langsam auf ihn sinken. Ihre Wärme und Enge umfangen ihn. Er schließt die Augen, um sich in die Ekstase fallen zu lassen. Sie hört auf, ihn zu küssen, und beginnt, sich auf ihm zu bewegen, und eine Welle rollt auf ihn zu, die immer größer wird, als sie an Geschwindigkeit zunimmt. Gierig saugt er an ihrem Finger, mit dem sie seine Lippen berührt hat.

„Draco." Ihre Stimme durchdringt kaum die Wogen, die ihn umgeben. „Wer hat dir gesagt, daß du aufhören sollst, mich anzusehen?"

Was auch immer. Was auch immer du willst.

Er öffnet die Augen wieder, mit einiger Willensanstrengung.

Sie bewegt sich schneller und schneller, härter und härter. Er biegt sich ihr entgegen, unterstützt sie mit seinen Stößen. Sie stöhnt laut auf, er bemerkt vage, daß er gleichzeitig dasselbe tut, sie zieht ihn zu sich hoch und hält ihn mit ihren Armen fest, so daß sie sich küssen, ihre Körper sich überall berühren, als er, gerade als er glaubt, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, den Gipfel der Welle erreicht und schreit, als alles sich zusammenzieht, wieder löst und er sich in sie ergießt.

Hat sie auch geschrien?

Er läßt sich zurücksinken und liegt schwer atmend auf dem rauhen Boden.

Ginny löst sich von ihm. Das Gefühl ist auf dubiose Art enttäuschend. Der überwältigende Kontakt zwischen ihnen geht verloren. Ist er für sie überhaupt so besonders gewesen?

Sie streckt sich neben ihm auf dem Boden aus, bäuchlings, und stützt das Kinn auf die Hände. Ihr Blick ist schwer zu deuten.

Schön, denkt er. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie empfindet. Aber das wird nicht so bleiben. Er setzt sich auf und rutscht auf den Knien in Richtung ihrer Beine. Um ihn im Blick zu behalten, dreht sie sich auf den Rücken. Er lächelt und senkt seinen Kopf in den feuchten Wust aus hellrotem gekräuseltem Haar, der nach ihr riecht, nur noch süßer, und auch ein bißchen nach ihm, ein seltsamer, schöner Eindruck. Sie zittert, als sie seinen Atem dort spürt und sein Haar sie an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel kitzelt. Es ist schwierig, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, also liegt er auf der Seite zwischen ihren Beinen, und seine Zunge leckt ihren Kitzler, er saugt und leckt abwechselnd daran, taucht in ihre Scheide ein und bleibt immer in Bewegung. Sie schmeckt wirklich süß; sicher, das ist ein Klischee, aber es ist wahr, und er kann kaum genug von ihrer Süße bekommen. Das Beste daran aber ist, wie sie stöhnt, sich hin und her wirft, wie sie schreit, als sie den Gipfel erreicht, auf den er sie bringen will – völlig egal, ob sie vorhin schon dort gewesen ist oder nicht.

Er liebt das Geräusch ihres Stöhnens. Er könnte ihr ewig zuhören.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irgendwann ist alles vorbei. Sie ist hinter der Tür verschwunden, von der er vermutet, daß sie zum Bad führt, ohne ihn vorher von seinen Fesseln zu befreien, und mit ihrem Zauberstab. Er lehnt sich an die Wand, von der der Verputz bröckelt, wie von der im anderen Zimmer, und wundert sich über die Welt im Allgemeinen und seine eigene im Besonderen. Sein Penis hat sich schon wieder aufgerichtet und wartet anscheinend auf sie.

Draco ist sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, auf Ginny zu warten. Er kann sie nicht durchschauen. Was will sie eigentlich? Was denkt sie? Er lauscht auf die Geräusche, die sie im Bad macht, nur hin und wieder leise Schritte oder ein Knacken. Er macht die Augen zu. Wird sie wieder zu kommandieren anfangen, wenn sie wiederkommt?

Nur kurze Zeit später kündigt das leise Quietschen der Badezimmertür ihre Rückkehr an. Er hört sie den Raum durchmessen und fühlt, daß sie sich neben ihm niederläßt. Kommentarlos beginnt sie, an den Bändern zu nesteln, die seine Hände zusammenbinden. Höchste Zeit, denkt er. Seine Handgelenke fühlen sich wund an, die Arme verspannt. Trotzdem dehnt er sie nicht offensichtlich, als er sich wieder frei bewegen kann. Wahrscheinlich würde es sie erschrecken, und das will er nicht, aus irgendeinem Grund.

Verliebt. Das ist wohl der Grund. Es hat dich voll erwischt, Junge.

Er schüttelt den Kopf, um die wirren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Das führt zu nichts.

Sie sitzt im Schneidersitz neben ihm und trägt die groben Stoffhosen und das blaue Seidenunterhemd von vorhin. Die grüne Bluse liegt in ihrem Schoß. Unsicher lächelt sie und deutet mit dem Kopf zur Badtür. Er legt die Stirn in Falten.

„Könntest du mir meine Klamotten zusammenzaubern?"

Sie grinst fröhlich, etwa so wie vorhin, als sie auf seinem Bauch gelegen hat. Bei dem Gedanken daran steigt Hitze in ihm empor.

„Och, ich denke, du kannst sie ganz gut selbst zusammensuchen. So schwierig ist das auch nicht, es dürfte noch im Bereich deiner Fähigkeiten liegen."

Er muß sich wirklich sehr zusammenreißen, ihr nicht die Zunge rauszustrecken, und ist auf einmal wieder besser gelaunt als in den Minuten zuvor.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Ja, ich denke das könnte ein Cliffhanger sein. Tja._

_Ich bitte um Reviews, auch von eventuellen stummen LeserInnen._


	6. FünfZwo

_Noch ein Sex-Kapitel. Sorry, danach gibts das nicht mehr so inflationär._ _Danke für die Review, Nina-Issaja._

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Sechs

„_Könntest du mir meine Klamotten zusammenzaubern?"_

„_Och, ich denke, du kannst sie ganz gut selbst zusammensuchen. So schwierig ist das auch nicht, es dürfte noch im Bereich deiner Fähigkeiten liegen."_

_Er muß sich wirklich sehr zusammenreißen, ihr nicht die Zunge rauszustrecken, und ist auf einmal wieder besser gelaunt als in den Minuten zuvor._

„Danke für dein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten, liebste Miss Weasley. Ich wüßte nicht, was ich ohne dich tun sollte.", antwortet er trocken und sucht seine Kleider zusammen, die wirklich nicht weit verstreut liegen. Dabei ignoriert er geflissentlich seinen Ständer und zieht seine Boxershorts an, sobald er sie gefunden hat. Er bemüht sich, nicht nachzusehen, ob sie ihn beachtet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Bad steht ein Eimer Wasser neben den Muggelamaturen, die vermutlich seit mindestens einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr in Funktion gewesen sind, nach der Menge an Rost zu urteilen. Draco benutzt das Klo, wäscht sich und wünscht sehnlich, aber erfolglos, einen Reinigungszauber für seine Unterwäsche herbei. Die Shorts nicht anzuziehen kommt jedenfalls absolut nicht infrage. Wo sollte er sie verstauen? Und allein damit in der Hand rauszukommen, würde schon seltsam genug aussehen. Tja.

Zurück im Zimmer sieht er Ginny über den Tisch gebeugt stehen; sie blättert in einem dicken Buch, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Als er sich ihr nähert, wendet sie sich ihm zu. In ihren Augen liegt ein glasiger Schimmer. Er glaubt, ihn zuordnen zu können. Mit derselben Mischung aus Lust und fiesem Humor hat sie ihn auch vorhin angesehen, und mit der Erinnerung an den Moment fühlt er fast wieder ihren Atem auf seinem Bauch. Sein Körper reagiert auf die Vorstellung – alle Bemühungen zunichte.

Zum hundertsten Mal, seit er in diesem Haus ist, so kommt es ihm vor, scheitert er bei dem Versuch, gelassen zu bleiben.

„Und was jetzt?" Seine Stimme schwankt kaum merklich. Um es zu kaschieren, zieht er fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie räuspert sich. Er lächelt fast. Diesmal ist ihr die Erregung noch eher anzumerken als ihm. Sie schlägt mit einem Knall das Buch zu und kommt zu ihm.

Das laute Knirschen der Eingangstür läßt beide wie ertappt zusammenfahren. Ginny deutet mit dem Zauberstab zur Tür. Draco, nicht mit einem Angreifer, sondern mit einem Störenfried rechnend, läßt sich auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen.

Er behält recht. Neville starrt verwirrt auf den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab.

„Ich hab nur vergessen, mir was zu essen mitzunehmen", murmelt er wie entschuldigend. Ginny, zutiefst durcheinender, senkt ihre Waffe und flüchtet Richtung Küche. Longbottom folgt ihr langsamer.

Draco flucht innerlich. Mußte der Trottel gerade jetzt vorbeikommen? Immer mit der Ruhe, bremst er sich. Erstens, der Junge hat dir nichts getan. Zweitens, und wichtiger, er hätte definitv in einem noch ungünstigeren Moment hereinplatzen können. Was mich schonwieder fast zum debilen Grinsen bringt. Beherrschung. Eine unschätzbare Tugend. Ich dachte, ich bin mit ihr vertraut.

Er lehnt sich zurück und wartet. Sein Blick fällt auf den Einband des Buches. „Dreihundertdreißig Sprüche für den Alltag. Von A wie Abendgarderobe bis Z wie Zwistigkeiten vermeiden." Toller Titel. Hört sich in etwa so spannend an wie die Hexenwoche von 1950.

Nach fünf langen Minuten kommen die beiden Gryffindors aus der Küche. Neville, eine Dose in die Jackentasche steckend, trottet gemächlich Richtung Ausgang, völlig taub für das ungeduldige Klopfen von Ginnys Fingern auf den hölzernen Rahmen der Tür, in der sie steht. Er wirft noch einen Blick zu Draco, scheint einen Moment zu stocken, schaut zu Ginny zurück und zieht die Stirn in Falten. Dann zuckt er die Schultern und verläßt wieder die Hütte, sein leises „Bis später" wird beinah verschluckt von seinen Schritten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco erhebt sich, eine flüssige Bewegung bar jedes Zögerns.

„Wir sollten da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben."

Sie denkt noch an einen Verschlußzauber zum Vermeiden weiterer Störungen. Dann wirft sie sich auf ihn. Der Kuß ist konzentrierter als vorhin, aber nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zungen winden sich umeinander, minutenlang. Er zieht die Linie ihrer Lippen nach, langsam, neckend, wie sie es vorhin getan hat, und entlockt ihr ein atemloses Kichern. Daß sie ihn zum Tisch drängt, ist ihm nicht bewußt, bis er mit dem Hintern an die Kante stößt. Ihn noch immer küssend, schiebt sie eine Hand zwischen seine Beine und drückt nach oben, als ob sie ihn hochheben will. Er verharrt einen Moment und genießt die Berührung, rutscht dann auf die Tischplatte und zieht sie mit sich. Es ist wirklich ein riesiger Tisch, kein Risiko, herunterzufallen, und sie haben mehr Platz als auf dem Boden, als sie eng beieinander halb sitzen, halb liegen, Beine ineinander verschlungen.

Intensiv, mit brennendem glasigen Blick, sieht Ginny ihm in die Augen, doch diesmal bemerkt er trotzdem, wie sie den Zauberstab bewegt, und ahnt Fürchterliches.

„...!"

Seine Kleider fallen ausnahmslos von ihm ab, sie fegt sie mit der Hand zu Boden. Er sitzt nackt vor ihr, während sie praktisch vollständig bekleidet ist.

Er schluckt. „Stand das etwa in deinem Hausfrauenzauberbuch?"

Sie lächelt ganz leicht und mustert ihn eingehend, von oben bis unten, was seinen Schwanz dazu bringt, noch um einiges härter zu werden.

„Das ist nicht das einzige Nützliche, das darin steht, glaub mir."

Sie rückt ein Stück von ihm ab und deutet mit dem Zauberstab nacheinander auf die vier Ecken des Tisches. Aus dem Holz schießen Seile, die seine Hand- und Fußgelenke packen und sie fest an die Tischbeine zurren. Er liegt ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, unfähig, sich mehr als einen Zentimeter vom Fleck zu bewegen, und so exponiert vor ihr, wie es nur möglich ist.

Für einen kurzen Moment durchzuckt ihn die dunkle Erinnerung an eine ähnliche Situation und läßt ihn frösteln. Doch dann läßt Ginny sich neben ihm nieder. Ihre Brüste unter dem dünnen Hemd berühren sanft seinen Oberkörper. Sie streicht mit den Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht. Gebannt läßt er all seine Gedanken in ihren Anblick strömen, konzentriert sich auf nichts anderes als ihre Gegenwart und den Kontakt mit ihrem Körper.

Sie betrachtet ihn und verfolgt jede Reaktion auf ihre Berührungen.

„Dein Körper ist gar nicht so übel, wußtest du das?" fragt sie, der Schalk in ihren Augen blitzend.

Er verzieht den Mund. „Ja, wußte ich."

Sie grinst und streift seine Hoden mit ihrem Bein. Er zieht die Luft ein.

„Wie kommst du auf solche verrückten Ideen, Weasley?", fragt er dann, nur halb aufs Sprechen konzentriert – vor seinen Augen flimmert es - aber ehrlich interessiert.

Ihre Hand gleitet weiter nach unten.

„Hast du mit Potter etwa auch solche Spielchen ausprobiert? Das hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut."

Eine ihrer Hände legt sich prompt über seinen Mund.

„Weißt du, Malfoy, du redest wirklich zu viel. Hör lieber auf damit, sonst bin ich gezwungen, mir eine Lösung für das Problem auszudenken."

Ihre Stimme klingt ruhig, direkt gut gelaunt, allerdings macht er sich keine Illusionen, daß sie zögern wird, ihre Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen. Ihm fallen mehrere beängstigende Möglichkeiten ein, wie sie das tun könnte.

„Klar?"

Er nickt, soweit das in seiner Lage möglich ist.

Warum tue ich das eigentlich alles? Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, auf das zu hören, was sie sagt? In der Tat, mehrere. Der bedeutendste davon wäre wohl, wie sich das alles anfühlt. Ihre Zunge und ihre Hände, wie sie jetzt über meinen Oberkörper nach unten wandern, ihre Haarsträhnen, die über meine Haut streichen, ihr Atem wieder auf meinem Bauch –

Er stöhnt auf. Sie ist auf ihrem Weg zwischen seinen Beinen angekommen. Ihre weichen, warmen, feuchten Lippen senken sich über die Spitze seines Penis. Ihre Hände schieben sich unter ihn und packen seine Hinterbacken. Spitze Fingernägel bohren sich in sein Fleisch.

Dann fühlt er, wie sein Geschlecht fast ganz von Wärme und Nässe umgeben ist, ihre Zunge bewegt sich in Spiralen um ihn, sie saugt an ihm, bewegt ihren Mund immer wieder nach oben und nach unten.

Seine Sinne richten sich völlig auf das berauschende Vibrieren in seiner Körpermitte. Er kann sich nicht bewegen, ihrem Mund nicht einmal mit den Hüften entgegenkommen, also bleibt ihm nichts übrig, als sich ihr zu überlassen, den Schockwellen, die ihr Tun durch seinen Körper schickt.

Sie macht Pausen, in denen sie ihn nur leicht mit den Lippen berührt, um dann umso schneller und stärker weiterzumachen, aber immer wieder ändert sie den Rhythmus, so daß er jedes Mal aufs neue bis an die Grenze getrieben wird, aber nicht zum Orgasmus kommt. Er hat längst aufgehört, auf sein eigenes Schreien und Stöhnen zu achten, der Raum um ihn verschwimmt in bunten Wirbeln von Farben. Doch er weiß es besser, als die Augen zu schließen. Kein Grund, sie abzulenken von dem, was sie tut. Die Zeit existiert ebenso wenig wie er selbst, er besteht nur noch aus Anspannung, Zittern, Ekstase, und er weiß nicht mehr, ob all das jemals zu einem Ende kommen wird.

Auf einmal stoppt alle Bewegung mitten im Flug. Er schnappt nach Luft und versucht sich zu orientieren. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat sie aufgehört und ihn alleingelassen, ohne physischen Kontakt. Sein Penis fühlt sich riesig und geschwollen an und pocht ohne Unterlaß. Er kann ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.

„Warum hast du aufgehört?" Eine leise, kraftlose Stimme, seine eigene, mit flehendem Unterton.

„Gibts damit ein Problem?"

„Ja. Mach weiter."

„Wieso sollte ich?"

Sie sitzt zwischen seinen Beinen, der Stoff ihrer Hose berührt leicht die Innenseite seiner Schenkel, fast gar nicht zu spüren, aber dennoch löst es ein konstantes Zittern in ihm aus. Komm schon. Mach weiter.

„Ich wußte nicht, daß das eine Foltersitzung werden soll."

„Muß es nicht." Die Spitze ihrer Zunge leckt kurz über seinen Schwanz; ihn schaudert, als sich dort unten alles zusammenzieht. „Gib mir nur einen Grund."

Er schüttelt den Kopf, verwirrt, will gerade etwas erwidern, als ihm klar wird, auf was sie hinaus will.

„Du willst, daß ich bettle."

Seine Sicht hat sich soweit geklärt, daß er das leichte Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht sehen kann. Er dreht seine Augen zur Decke. Oh nein. Irgendwo ist Schluß. Das kann sie nicht machen. Und ich kann nicht so tief sinken.

Er spürt, wie Finger sehr leicht über seine Hoden streicheln, dann minimaler Druck kurz unter der Eichel, viel zu wenig, um zu befriedigen, genug, um ihn völlig willenlos, wie eine Marionette, hin und herrutschen zu lassen, im Versuch, mehr zu bekommen. Ihre Hand entfernt sich wieder.

Draco stöhnt leise.

Sie ist einfach zu gut. Sein Stolz hin oder her, das ist nur ein Spiel, oder? Nichts kann passieren. Was macht es schon? Ich will einfach nur, daß es weitergeht, daß ich wieder in dieser Funkenwelt verschwinden kann.

„Zur Hölle, Ginny, mach weiter." Er zögert, weniger als eine Sekunde. „Bitte."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Und sie tut es. All seine angestaute Erregung, seine Verzweiflung und die Energien seines Körpers fließen in das Auf und Ab ihres Mundes auf ihm, er selbst fließt in diesen Rhythmus, der endlich gleichmäßig ist, sich kontinuierlich steigert, nach oben fließt, alles wird unbeherrschbar, wahnsinnig, er sieht Bilder, Vulkane, Geysire, Wirbel drehen sich um ihn, er dreht sich und sie ist in der Mitte von all dem, wartend, breitet die Arme aus, er müßte ironisch werden angesichts dieser Bilder, aber solche Ideen sind fern von ihm gerade jetzt, er taucht in den irren Sturm seines Inneren und hört sich schreien, unmenschlich schreien, als alles in einem letzten Aufbäumen kulminiert.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Völlig erschöpft schließt er die Augen. Es wird einen Moment dauern, bis die Elemente der Welt wieder ihren richtigen Platz eingenommen haben.

Ein leises Knacken der Dielen teilt ihm mit, daß Ginny vom Tisch auf den Boden geklettert ist, aber es ist viel zu anstrengend, eingehender auf die Außenwelt zu achten. Sein Magen knurrt. Er muß grinsen, wirklich breit und wirklich debil, das ist ihm klar, aber egal.

Die Fesseln um seine Gelenke lösen sich, eine nach der anderen.

Minuten später öffnet er die Augen, blinzelt und richtet sich auf. Er sieht Ginny in der Küchentür stehen, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, in seine Richtung blickend, aber sie sieht ihn nicht direkt an. Irgendwie macht sie einen verlorenen Eindruck. Er hat das dringende Bedürfnis, zu ihr zu gehen, und sie in die Arme zu nehmen, nicht nur ihretwegen, sondern auch, weil es sich natürlich anfühlen würde, das zu tun, nach allem, was passiert ist. Nur gibt ihm nichts das Recht dazu, sie zu umarmen. So eine Art von Beziehung gibt es nicht zwischen ihnen.

Statt dessen, mieser Ersatz, aber besser als nichts, lächelt er sie an, ein warmes Lächeln, wie er sie selten jemandem schenkt. Dann geht er ins Bad. Schon wieder.


	7. Eine andere Seite

**Nuepi**: Danke für die konstruktive Kritik. Ich habe mir über das Thema schon vorher Gedanken gemacht und arbeite an einem Miniessay zu "Schreiben über Sex". Wenn er fertig ist, informiere ich euch. :) Bis zum nächsten Kapitel mit Sex dauerts noch etwas, daher ist es ja nicht so eilig.  
**Jean nin asar ahi smabell**: extrem krasser Name ;) Danke für die Review... auch wenn ich gar nicht finde, daß Draco verweichlicht wirkt. Hoffe, Du bleibst trotzdem dabei:)

**Andere LeserInnen**: Ich hoffe, es gibt euch!

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext 

**von Raona**

Sieben: Eine andere Seite

Den Rest des Nachmittags, nachdem sie zu Mittag gegessen haben – Ginny hat Essen gemacht, während er im Bad ist und sich anzieht – verbringen sie damit, Schach zu spielen. Ginny hat ein Schachspiel aus einem der Rucksäcke gekramt. Sie sind gleich gut; ein Spiel dauert mehrere Stunden, weil es keinem von beiden gelingt, den anderen auszutricksen. Irgendwann, als die Kühle im Raum zunimmt, zünden sie in der Küche ein Feuer an und kochen neuen Tee. Eine warme, herbstliche Ruhe hat sich eingeschlichen, trotz allem, was hinter und vor ihnen liegt.

„Hast du das Spielen von deinem Bruder gelernt? Er war in Hogwarts regelrecht berühmt für seine Fähigkeiten im Schach. Das hat sich sogar bis zu uns Slytherins rumgesprochen."

„Welchen meiner sechs Brüder meinst du?" Augenzwinkern.

„Mmm, das Wiesel, also...du weißt schon. Ron."

„Schon klar. Er ist der beste Schachspieler in der Familie. Ich hab das Spielen von Percy gelernt, vielleicht erinnerst du dich an ihn."

„Der Dünne, mit Brille, der sich als Vertrauensschüler immer so extrem wichtig gemacht hat?"

„Genau der."

„Hat mir einige Punkte abgezogen."

Grinsen.

„Meine anderen Brüder haben mich immer beschummelt und wollten mir weismachen, daß die Regeln in Wirklichkeit ganz anders gehen. Ron ist bei sowas immer von den Zwillingen mitgerissen worden. Percy war der einzige, bei dem ich mich darauf verlassen konnte, daß er mir keine Märchen erzählt. So richtig gut gespielt hat er nicht."

„Mmm. Schach."

„Keine Chance." König in Deckung. „Wo hast du's gelernt?"

„Von meinem Vater und meinem Großvater, als ich klein war. Sie fanden, es sei ein guter Zeitvertreib für ein Kind, schult das Denken undsoweiter. Aber mehr gespielt habe ich erst später, mit meinem Cousin und mit Millicent und Pansy. Meine Familie besteht aus schlechten Verlierern, inklusive mir."

„Pansy Parkinson und Millicent B...Wie hieß sie noch? Bulstrode?"

„Ja. Beide keine üblen Spielerinnen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch, absolut. Mittlerweile glaube ich, daß Schach gar nicht so viel mit Intelligenz zu tun hat wie man sagt, nichts gegen dich, Weasley. Was Pansy betrifft, war es praktisch das einzige, was man mit ihr anfangen konnte."

„Du hattest keinen Sex mit ihr?"

Lächeln.

„Doch, aber keinen guten. Sie ging mir einfach auf die Nerven, außer eben beim Schach, da hielt sie die Klappe."

Beide grinsen.

„Du bist wirklich fies, Malfoy."

„Tja, das liegt im Blut."

---------------------------------------------------------

Einige Zeit Stille, bis auf das Schieben der Figuren und das Knacken des Feuers.

„Warum ist Potter nicht hier, Ginny? Und seine beiden besten Freunde?"

Sie sieht auf, dann wieder aufs Schachbrett.

„Die drei sind in einer anderen Sache unterwegs als wir, keine Ahnung, wo genau sie sich gerade rumtreiben. Ehrlich gesagt, ich wüßte es gern. Ich frage mich, ob mittlerweile überhaupt noch irgendjemand in der Schule ist, oder ob jeder auf irgendeine Mission gezogen ist."

„Was ist in der Schule passiert, nachdem ich weg war? So im Allgemeinen, meine ich, nicht exakt was jeder getan hat."

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Genesung, Aufräumen, Beerdigung, Umorganisation. Sie haben überlegt, die Schule zu schließen, aber sich dagegen entschieden, was ich auch vernünftig finde."

"Die Schule schließen? Sollen alle magischen Kinder in England wie Squibs aufwachsen, oder was?"

„Das hab ich auch überlegt. Gerade zur Zeit ist es wichtig, daß Leute lernen, ihre Fähigkeiten so gut wie möglich zu benutzen, sonst fallen sie nur denen zum Opfer, die sie bedrohen. Wo soll man Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen, wenn nicht auf einer Schule wie Hogwarts? Und wenn es zur Zeit irgendeine essenzielle Fertigkeit gibt, dann ist das ja wohl Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Diese Fertigkeit ist in Hogwarts sowieso immer vernachlässigt worden. Ihr habt nie Okklumentik gelernt, oder? Naja, nicht, daß das gegen den Dunklen Lord irgendwas bringen würde."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Er ist einfach zu stark."

„Schach."

„Was...oh, verflucht. Du hast mich absichtlich abgelenkt."

Grinsen.

„Es gibt hier nicht nur einen, der fies sein kann, Malfoy."

„Das weiß ich, Weasley. Glaub mir. Ich habe es gemerkt."

------------------------------------------------------------

Der erste von Ginnys Freunden, der zurückkehrt - von wo auch immer, denkt Draco - ist Longbottom. Ginny stellt das Schachbrett beiseite und wendet sich einem Buch zu.

Klar. Es sollte nicht so auffällig sein, daß sie irgendetwas mit mir zu tun hat, abgesehen davon, daß sie zur Sicherheit hier geblieben ist.

Er dreht sich zu dem Ankommenden und versucht etwas Ähnliches wie ein Lächeln, das ihm eher zu einem verqueren halben Grinsen gerät, aber immerhin. Neville grinst zurück, zu erschöpft, um noch Unsicherheit an den Tag zu legen, und läßt sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Wo treibt ihr euch eigentlich den ganzen Tag rum?" fragt Draco, den Zustand des anderen ausnutzend.

Ginny wirft ihm über die Seiten des Buchs hinweg einen mißbilligenden Blick zu. Er zuckt die Schultern, gleichzeitig mit Neville. Darauf steht Ginny kopfschüttelnd auf und macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche.

„Stell keine dummen Fragen, Malfoy",warnt sie vorher. „Niemand wird sie dir beantworten."

„Alles ist also top secret?" Er fragt Neville, nachdem sie aus dem Raum verschwunden ist.

„Na ja. Irgendwie schon. Es hört sich vielleicht albern an, aber wir haben wirklich Gründe, es geheim zu halten. Oh. Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen, oder?"

„Vermutlich nicht."

„Ich hoffe, du stehst wirklich auf unserer Seite."

„Ich hoffe, daß eure Seite mich überhaupt haben will."

Nachdenklich fixiert Neville die Tischplatte. „Du kommst mir ziemlich verändert vor." Es hört sich an, als wollte er noch mehr sagen, aber er unterläßt es, aus Vorsicht oder Sensibilität.

„Ich sollte wohl wieder anfangen, jemanden zu beleidigen oder anzugreifen, damit ihr mich wiedererkennt."

Nicht, daß ich dazu das Bedürfnis hätte, überlegt er. Diese Leute sind zur Zeit für mich das, was noch am ehesten an Verbündete herankommt, auch wenn sie es nicht wissen. Longbottom ist seit ich hier bin nichts als freundlich zu mir gewesen. Dafür müßte ich ihn für verrückt erklären. Aber es ist ein beruhigendes Gefühl, zu wissen, daß jemand mir nichts nachträgt. Und nichts von mir will.

„Schon gut!" meint Neville, gleichzeitig belustigt und doch etwas erschrocken. „Ich kann doch ganz gut ohne Beleidigungen und Angriffsflüche leben." Er zögert, dann räuspert er sich. „Übrigens, Malfoy...soll ich vielleicht diesen...ähm..._Bluterguß_ auf deinem Hals heilen? Der sieht wirklich _auffällig_ schlimm aus."

Draco fällt vor Überraschung fast vom Stuhl.

Neville verwandelt eine Untertasse in einen Spiegel mit Porzellanboden, was beim zweiten Versuch klappt, und hält sie ihm hin. Tatsächlich. Einer von Ginnys intensiveren Küssen hat ein deutliches Mal auf seinem Nacken hinterlassen, so weit hinten, daß es ihr wahrscheinlich selbst nicht aufgefallen ist, als sie ihm gegenüber gesessen hat. Von der Seite kann man es allerdings ausgesprochen deutlich erkennen.

Er gibt Neville den Spiegel zurück und mustert ihn forschend, doch im Gesicht des anderen Jungen sind dessen Gedanken nicht zu erkennen. Draco sieht nach unten.

„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar."

Konzentriert murmelt Neville einen Heilspruch. „Alles klar."

Als Draco seinem Blick begegnet, lächelt er vorsichtig, und Draco, durcheinander, nicht in der Lage, das eben Geschehene einzuordenen, aber trotzdem beeindruckt, reagiert einfach und erwidert das Lächeln, obwohl er weiß, daß er unsicher dabei wirken wird. Ihm schwirrt schon wieder der Kopf.

------------------------------------------------------

Gerade als Ginny mit belegten Broten aus der Küche wiederkommt, platzen auch Luna und Cho herein. Luna strahlt in die Runde.

„Aenaeas ist zurück! Und er hat eine Antwort dabei. Oh, und Ginny – wir haben's praktisch geschafft. Sämtliche Pfeiler sind auf meiner Karte. Alles, was noch getan werden muß, ist die Schleier zu lüften!"

Draco ist sicher, daß über seinem Scheitel ein für alle sichtbares großes Fragezeichen schwebt.

„Hast du den Brief schon gelesen?" fragt Ginny, sichtlich erfreut über Lunas kryptische Nachricht.

Luna legt ihren Mantel ordentlich zusammen und verstaut ihn in einer Ecke, setzt sich dann bequem an den Tisch und nimmt sich ein Salamibrot. Alle anderen scheinen den Atem anzuhalten. Nachdem sie ein paar Bissen gegessen hat, lehnt sie sich zurück.

„Ja, hab ich. Aber er ist völlig unverständlich. Kommt von einer gewissen Dora, und es geht um ein Quidditch-Spiel, das die Hawick Honeybees gestern verloren haben." Sie zuckt die Schultern, bevor sie ein leicht zerknülltes Pergament aus ihrer Tasche holt und auf den Tisch legt.

Neville greift danach. „Ein Code," erklärt er. Konzentriert deutet er mit dem Zauberstab auf das Pergament und macht eine schwer nachvollziehbare Bewegung. Die Buchstaben beginnen, sich neu anzuordnen.

Cho beugt sich währenddessen zu Ginny, emphatisch flüsternd. Draco versteht Wortfetzen wie „der Idiot" und „so offensichtlich...nicht trauen!"

Es dauert etwa eine Viertelstunde, den Brief zu dekodieren. Neville scheint dafür der Experte zu sein, da niemand anderes Anstalten macht, die Sache zu beschleunigen.

Endlich nickt er zufrieden. „Okay, ich hab's. Tonks schlägt einen Treffpunkt vor, an dem jemand von uns morgen auf ein Mitglied des Ordens treffen soll. Wir sollen selbst entscheiden, ob wir ihn oder sie dann hierher bringen. Hm. Komisch." Er schaut in die Runde. „Heißt das, sie finden jetzt doch, daß wir unsere eigenen Entscheidungen treffen können?"

„Solange meine Mutter nichts mitzureden hat," entgegnet Ginny lächelnd, „liegt das durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen."

Neville lacht. „Also, soll ich die Person dann morgen hierher bringen?" fragt er. „Soweit können wir ihnen doch vertrauen? Und es gibt hier auch einen Hinweis, wer die Kontaktperson sein wird."

Darauf tauschen Neville und Ginny einige geheimnisvolle Blicke aus, die ihnen anscheinend genügen, sich über die Identität der besagten Person zu verständigen, da Ginny dann bestätigend nickt.

„Okay, aber ich treffe mich mit ihm. Ich will auch mal wieder an die frische Luft kommen und etwas tun."

Hier hast du wohl nichts getan, denkt Draco und wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Sie schaut in die andere Richtung. Wenigstens scheint er nicht der einzige zu sein, der im Dunkeln gehalten wird, was den Orden betrifft. Luna und Cho beschäftigen sich mit dem Essen und hören weg. Draco beschließt, das Gleiche zu tun.

Nach einer Weile steht Cho auf. „Wir sollten heute abend noch unsere Planung besprechen. Ihr habt ja gehört..." Sie schweigt vielsagend, mit Blick auf Draco.

„Holdeste, willst du mir damit vielleicht signalisieren, daß ich Eindringling mich endlich aus eurem privaten Konferenzzimmer entfernen soll?" Er schmunzelt. Sie verzieht indigniert das Gesicht.

„Dich geht das alles jedenfalls nichts an."

Er lächelt. „Na dann."

------------------------------------------------------

Ohne sich nocheinmal nach den anderen umzusehen, steht er auf, geht ins Nebenzimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Im Dunkeln setzt er sich auf den Schlafsack in der Ecke.

Ich wollte ohnehin nicht dort draußen herumhängen und beobachten, wie sie mich ignoriert. Natürlich war damit zu rechnen. Es wäre schiere Dummheit, auf etwas anderes zu hoffen. Nichts gibt mir dafür einen Anlaß.

Bemitleide dich nicht, Malfoy. Deine Gedanken drehen sich nur sinnlos im Kreis. Geh einfach schlafen.

Es klopft, und die Tür öffnet sich. Draco spürt ein seltsames Ziehen in seinen Eingeweiden. Aber sie wird es nicht sein, denkt er, und sie ist es wirklich nicht. Longbottom ist es, in der einen Hand das Schachbrett, in der anderen den leuchtenden Zauberstab und eine zusammengerollte Schlafmatte, von der eine Kapuze herunterhängt.

„Ich hab einen Mantel dafür verwandelt," meint er entschuldigend. „Bestimmt ist es unbequem, nur auf dem Schlafsack zu liegen."

„Ach. Die Kapuze gibt ihr doch erst die individuelle Note. Danke, Longbottom. Du bist unverbesserlich nett."

Neville grinst und zuckt die Schultern. „Ich weiß schon über alles Bescheid, was Luna den anderen jetzt erzählt, und ich werde nicht wirklich gebraucht... Hast du Lust auf eine Runde Schach?"

„Warum nicht?"

Sie spielen, bis beide zum Umfallen müde sind. Auch wenn sie sich wenig unterhalten, hat Draco kaum noch Gelegenheit, melancholische Gedanken zu wälzen. Diese Nacht schläft er ungestört, tief und ohne beklemmende Träume.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reviews? _


	8. Anstoß

_Ich danke meiner konstruktiven Reviewerin. ;-)_

_Achtung, es gibt Handlung. Echt wahr._

_Dieses Kapitel ist für B. _

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

_**von Raona**_

Der nächste Tag dämmert ohne Sonnenstrahlen heran. Nebel umgibt die Hütte wie ein Tarnumhang und dringt durch alle Ritzen im Holz ins Innere.

Ginny ist bereits verschwunden, als Draco mit Neville zu frühstücken beginnt, und auch die beiden anderen Frauen verabschieden sich bald, Luna vorurteilsfrei von allen, Cho weitaus selektiver leidenschaftslos von Neville, distanziert von Luna und gar nicht von Draco.

Er redet mit niemandem viel, das kann man auf schlechte Morgenlaune schieben. In Wirklichkeit muß er sich beherrschen, keine Fragen zu stellen, über den Orden, die „Kontaktperson", wie sie ihn aufnehmen werden. Der Gryffindor könnte diese Fragen auch nicht beantworten, sagt er sich. Es ist unnötig, Schwäche zu zeigen, wenn das nicht einmal einen Effekt hat.

Nach dem Frühstück wartet er. Bilder des gestrigen Nachmittags durchströmen seine Gedanken: Ginny, nackt, auf ihm, stöhnend in ekstatischen Bewegungen; oder wie sie auf dem Rücken liegt und seufzt, während sich ihr Körper wieder und wieder zitternd nach oben biegt und sie seinem Mund gleichzeitig zu entfliehen und entgegenzukommen versucht. Er erinnert sich an alle Variationen ihres Geschmacks auf seiner Zunge, ihre Lippen, ihre Brüste, ihr Hals, ihr Geschlecht, und auch daran, was ihre Berührungen in ihm ausgelöst haben. Wie ausgeliefert er ihr war, ohne daß es ihn wirklich gestört hat.

Wenn er die Augen öffnet und den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen läßt, kommt es ihm surreal vor, daß das alles hier wirklich passiert sein soll. Der Ort hat so eine harmlose Aura. Man kann sich Familien oder junge Pfadfinder hier vorstellen, die ihren Urlaub hier verbringen, auch die Schlafsäcke der jungen Zauberer passen hierher, aber das?

Vielleicht hat er sich das alles nur vorgestellt, angefangen mit der Nacht, als sie ihn das erste Mal geküßt hat, um sich von seiner Vergangenheit abzulenken. Es gibt keine Beweise für die Realität des Geschehenen; keine Spuren im Raum.

Sobald er die Augen schließt, allerdings, ist sie wieder da, ohne daß er sie gerufen hat.

Gegen eine Stunde vor Mittag öffnet Neville die Außentür für den Erwarteten, eine Gestalt im zerschlissenen Mantel: Remus Lupin.

Draco, zum Zerreißen angespannt, schießt beinah von seinem Stuhl hoch, bevor er sich bremsen kann. Ruhiger geht er auf den älteren Mann zu. Beide mustern einander abschätzend.

Lupin nickt schließlich. „Draco."

Auch Draco nickt zur Begrüßung, sagt aber nichts. Er weiß nicht einmal, wie er den Mann anreden soll, in Anbetracht ihrer veränderten Positionen.

Der andere zieht nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten und sieht sich um.

„Können wir uns irgendwo hier in Ruhe unterhalten? Oder gehen wir ein Stück? Ich bin schon eine Weile nicht mehr in den Highlands spazieren gegangen." Seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln, das auch in seinen Augen zu sehen ist.

Seltsam, denkt Draco, wieder eine meiner früheren Fehleinschätzungen. Früher fand ich ihn völlig uninteressant.

Laut sagt er: „Spaziergang klingt gut. Ich habe mal gehört, daß es sowas wie frische Luft gibt, aber das ist eine Weile her."

Sie gehen zur Tür, ein Abschiedsnicken zu Neville, der von hinter seinem Comicheft tschüs ruft.

„Ginny hat sich schon wieder auf den Weg gemacht," bemerkt Lupin. „Ich nehme an, du weißt auch nicht, was hier vorgeht?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich wäre wohl kaum ein vertrauenswürdigerer Ansprechpartner als Sie."

Er macht einen Schritt über die Türschwelle nach draußen in den Nebel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Zur selben Zeit landet Ginny mit ihrem alten Besen in einer Senke, beinah verschwunden im selben Nebel. Neben sich hört sie das Gluckern des Baches, der sich durch das Moor schlängelt und sich hier um die felsigen Hügel herumwindet, die erkennen lassen, daß hier das beginnt, was man die Highlands nennt. Vor wenigen Minuten ist sie noch über Muggelstraßen geflogen, aber hierher kommen höchstens ein paar sehr hartnäckige Treckingurlauber. Mücken schwirren über dem Wasser.

Der Herbst ist wirklich mild, denkt Ginny. Sie klettert zwischen einigen niedrigen Büschen hindurch ganz hinunter in die Spalte zwischen dem abschüssigen Bachufer und dem Berg. Luna wartet schon, an den Felsen gelehnt, ihren Zauberstab mit den Fingern drehend wie einen Miniaturspeer. Kurz darauf appariert Neville.

„Habt ihr schon angefangen?"

Luna schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe auf euch gewartet. Cho wollte die Umgebung sichern. Alles ist an seinem Platz. Seid ihr bereit?"

Ginny atmet tief durch. „Also gut. Hoffen wir, daß alles klappt. Los."

Langsam, als schlenderte sie in Gedanken versunken durch einen Schloßgarten, geht Luna ein Oval vor der Bergwand ab, hier und da tippt sie etwas mit dem Zauberstab an oder murmelt vor sich hin. Dann tut sie dasselbe in einem Oval am Felsen selbst, um sich schließlich auf die Knie ins feuchte Gras sinken zu lassen. Sie schließt die Augen und inkantiert eine lange Folge von Wörtern, die scheinbar in keinem Zusammenhang zueinander stehen. Ihr Zauberstab deutet nach oben.

Neville und Ginny beobachten sie unruhig. Tja, wenn irgendjemand diese Verschleierungszauber durchdringen kann, dann ist das Luna mit ihrem Blick für Verborgenes, überlegt Ginny, trotzdem ist mir das alles irgendwie unheimlich. In den Büchern heißt es, solche Orte sind mit Fallen und Rätseln gesichert. Ob wir wirklich alle umgehen konnten?

Unvermittelt hebt Luna beide Hände mit dem Stab beschwörend über ihren Kopf. Um sie herum glaubt Ginny für Sekunden ein leichtes Flimmern, ähnlich wie Hitzeflimmern, zu erkennen. Dann löst es sich auf, und vor ihnen im Fels erscheint ein Spalt, der zuvor nicht zu sehen gewesen ist. Luna steht auf und wischt beiläufig die nasse Erde von ihrer Winterrobe.

„So, bitte. Da drin müßte es sein. Normalerweise dürfte es keine Probleme mehr geben. Ich habe den Wachzaubern praktisch erzählt, daß wir das Recht haben, hier zu sein."

„Wie kannst du sowas eigentlich einfach so machen?" fragt Neville, halb beeindruckt, halb noch zweifelnd.

Luna zuckt die Schultern. „Ich glaube, das liegt bei mir in der Familie. Menschen hören nicht auf mich, aber Zauber und magische Wesen schon."

„Ich sollte wohl als erste reingehen, damit wir sichergehen können, ob alles in Ordnung ist." sagt Ginny.

Mit einem träumerischen Lächeln sieht Luna sie an. „Warum nicht. Wie gesagt, gewöhnlich akzeptieren Orakel eine Frage pro Person und Dekade, außer es geht um etwas eminent Wichtiges. Aus der Sicht des Orakels natürlich."

„Klar." Ginny schaut zu Neville. Er sieht aus, als fühle er sich unbehaglich, erhebt aber keinen Einspruch, als sie zum Spalt im Felsen geht, ein Licht an zaubert und sich nach drinnen quetscht.

Sie steht in einer Höhle, die gerade so groß ist wie ein mittelgroßer Wandschrank, zwei Meter breit, einen Meter tief, und die Form einer Linse hat, das heißt, sie läuft auf rechts und links spitz zu. Ein Auge, das auf dem Boden liegt und nach oben schaut, fällt ihr als Vergleich ein, und sie schaut dem Gedanken folgend auch nach oben, doch ihr Licht kann die Höhe der Höhle nicht ausleuchten. Von draußen fällt kein zusätzliches Licht herein; gerade über den schmalen Eingang breitet sich ein Vorhang aus efeuähnlichem Gewächs.

Sonst ist nichts zu sehen. Die Höhle ist leer. Aber die Wach- und Verschleierungszauber waren da, denkt sie. Also muß hier etwas sein. Vielleicht sind hier drinnen doch noch Schleier aktiv... Was habe ich eigentlich erwartet, nebenbei? Eine Kristallkugel auf einem Podest?

Sich umschauend dreht sie sich einmal um sich selbst. Es kann sein, daß das Orakel da ist, nur nicht zu sehen. Und wenn ich einfach frage? Klar, die Frage könnte verschwendet sein, wenn ich nur einmal im Jahrzehnt eine stellen darf. Aber ich bin wegen der Frage hergekommen, auch wenn ich weiß, daß sie albern ist, ich habe keine andere Idee. Einen Versuch ist es wert.

Sie bleibt stehen, hofft, daß niemand zuhört, der sie auslachen könnte, richtet den Blick nach oben und fragt:

„Wie finde ich Harry?"

Das Licht ihres Zauberstabs verlöscht. Ein leiser Wind umspielt ihr Haar und ihren Umhang, vermischt mit einem Geruch, den sie kennt, aber nicht zuordnen kann. Sie sieht einen ihr völlig unbekannten Ort, ein Zimmer aus rohen Steinen. Salzgeruch. Brandung. Dann verschwindet das alles, und ein Gesicht erscheint, Dracos Gesicht, nachdenklich, ins Leere blickend. Obwohl sie weiß, daß er nicht wirklich hier ist, versetzt sein Anblick ihr einen seltsamen Stich. Sie hat das Gefühl, wie durch Nebel zu ihm zu sehen, und auf einmal kann sie das nicht mehr ertragen, mit einer entschlossenen Handbewegung wischt sie den Nebel beiseite, etwas schneidet in ihre Handfläche, sie berührt seine Wange und hinterläßt eine blutige Spur. Er dreht den Kopf und sieht sie an, Schmerz in seinen Augen.

Ich will davon nichts wissen, Orakel. Beantworte meine Frage.

Doch um sie ist es wieder dunkel geworden, und es riecht wieder nach Fels und feuchtem Gras, wie zuvor. Verwirrt stolpert sie ins Freie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco tritt über die Schwelle nach draußen, atmet tief ein und hat wirklich das Gefühl, etwas Verlorenes zurückzubekommen. In den letzten Monaten hat er so viel Zeit in geschlossenen Räumen verbracht, und seine Wanderung durch die schottischen Hügel ist nicht gerade ein Genuß gewesen, da sie eine Flucht war, untermalt von nachklingenden Schmerzen geträumter und realer Flüche.

Jetzt kann er sich das erste Mal seit langem wieder auf die Schönheit seiner Umgebung konzentrieren, ohne Angriffe oder Maßregelungen befürchten zu müssen. Er wirft sich selbst in den feuchten Grasgeruch, in das schwere, nasse Streichen des Nebels auf seiner Haut, in die Nachgiebigkeit der Erde unter seinen Füßen. Ihn fröstelt, da er vergessen hat, einen Mantel mitzunehmen. Lupin, verwunderlich aufmerksam, beschwört einen aus dem Nichts, grob, braun, aus Schafwolle gewebt, und hält ihn Draco hin, der sich dankbar darin einhüllt.

Sie befinden sich auf einem grasbewachsenen Plateau, das ohne magische Hilfe schwer zu erreichen sein dürfte. Auf der einen Seite der Hütte strebt ein Felshang steil nach oben, auf der anderen fällt der Hang mindestens ebenso steil nach unten ab. Nur ein kleiner Pfad, eher ein Kletterweg, führt verschlungen dazwischen zum Haus; er kommt aus dem Nebel, der alles verdeckt, das weiter als drei Meter entfernt liegt.

Sie gehen ein paar Schritte zwischen Hütte und Felswand entlang, weg vom Pfad. Lupin ergreift als erster das Wort.

„Du wirst wahrscheinlich gleich zum Wesentlichen kommen wollen."

"Das wäre wohl am besten. Was haben die Gryffindors Ihnen erzählt?"

„Ginny sagt, du hast Informationen über die Todesser, die du an uns weitergeben willst."

"Das stimmt."

Sie schweigen ein paar Momente, während sie gehen. Draco weiß nicht recht, wie er fortfahren soll.

„Ich kann Ihnen allerdings nicht beweisen, daß Sie mir trauen können", sagt er dann. Der Satz ist ihm vertraut. Er hat ihn schon in allen Abwandlungen in seinem Kopf hin und her gewälzt.

„Du erwartest es vielleicht nicht, aber ich tendiere dazu, dir zu trauen. Harry hat uns alles erzählt, was im Juli auf dem Astronomieturm passiert ist."

Abrupt bleibt Draco stehen. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden."

„Ich spreche von Dumbledores Ermordung."

"Ja, aber – was weiß Potter davon?" Gut, daß die Sichtverhältnisse hier draußen so schlecht sind. Er muß völlig bleich geworden sein, oder knallrot.

Lupin sieht ihn direkt an. Das erste Mal fällt ihm auf, daß der Mann wirklich etwas Wölfisches im Blick hat, vielleicht einen gelben Schimmer in der braunen Iris seiner Augen. Ungeachtet dessen wirkt er ruhig und gelassen, so sehr in seiner Umwelt verwurzelt, daß seine Gelassenheit nach außen abzustrahlen scheint.

Und das brauche ich auch. Potter, Dumbledore, jene Nacht... wenn sie alles wissen, was bedeutet das für mich? Und was hat Potter gesehen? Alles, was ich zu verbergen versucht habe?

„Harry ist in jener Nacht mit Dumbledore unterwegs gewesen. Er war auch dort auf dem Turm, unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt. Dumbledore hatte ihn immobilisiert."

Draco nickt langsam. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wem der zweite Besen gehörte, als ich dort war...später habe ich nicht mehr daran gedacht."

„Nun, es war Harrys."

Draco begegnet dem ruhigen Blick des Werwolfs offen, und unbewegt, so hofft er. „Gut. Ich war derjenige, der die Todesser an jenem Abend nach Hogwarts gebracht hat. Ich bin schuld am Tod eures Anführers. Ich nehme an, ihr hättet es auch ohne Potters Zeugenbericht herausgefunden. Was fangt ihr jetzt damit an? Keine Rachegelüste?"

Nachdenklich zieht Lupin die Stirn in Falten. „Ich glaube nicht, daß du schuld an seinem Tod bist, Draco. Du hast ihn nicht getötet."

„Und ich habe ihn auch nicht beschützt. Ich habe nichts getan, nachdem ich seinen Feinden einen Weg zu ihm geöffnet hatte. Ich weiß, ihr seid groß im Verzeihen. Nehmt Vernunft an. Was geschehen ist, kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden."

„Große Worte, junger Malfoy."

Draco schüttelt unwillig den Kopf. Was will der Mann von ihm?

„Es war Dumbledore, der dich bewogen hat, die Seiten zu wechseln, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn Sie und Ihre Leute alles über mich wissen, Lupin, wieso kommen Sie dann überhaupt auf die Idee, ich wollte wirklich die Seiten wechseln?"

Lupin schweigt und sieht Draco in die Augen. Der, unfähig, dem Blick seines Gesprächspartners auszuweichen, blinzelt wider Willen. Seine Lippen zittern. Lupin hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. Und Draco fühlt, wie sein Widerstand, seine Weigerung, dem Älteren zu trauen, in sich zusammenfällt wie Asche auf einem erloschenen Feuer. Sie wissen ohnehin schon alles. Warum zurückhalten? Bevor mir die Tränen kommen, spreche ich.

„Ja. Er war es. Warum ist das so wichtig? Wenn Sie beschlossen haben, mir so weit zu glauben, sollte ich Ihnen dann nicht endlich Ihre Information geben? Sie wird in wenigen Tagen veraltet sein."

„Machst du dir keine Sorgen darüber, was mit dir passieren wird, wenn wir die Information erst einmal besitzen?"

Er zuckt die Schultern. „Darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht." Es ist wahr, er hat immer bloß bis an diese Stelle gedacht, nicht weiter. Sollte noch etwas danach kommen? „Es wird simpel sein. Früher oder später finden sie mich."

„Und du hast keine Angst, daß sie dich töten?"

„Ah. Potter hat erzählt, wie ich vor Dumbledore gejammert habe. Natürlich habe ich Angst. Was ändert das?"

Lupin antwortet in ernstem Tonfall. „Draco, ich möchte, daß dir etwas klar wird. Dumbledore war nicht der einzige Zauberer auf der Welt, der daran geglaubt hat, daß man Menschen eine Chance geben soll. Er hat dir angeboten, dich und deine Familie vor den Todessern zu beschützen. Ich biete dir dasselbe an. Ich kann dir nicht garantieren, daß alle im Orden des Phönix mit mir einer Meinung sind, aber sie werden meine Entscheidung trotzdem unterstützen. Glaubst du wirklich, wir lassen dich im Regen stehen, sobald wir ausreichend von dir profitiert haben?"

Es ist, als hätte ihn der Blitz getroffen, ein zweites Mal nach dem verhängnisvollen Abend. Er kann nicht aussprechen, was er denkt. Ja. Natürlich habe ich gedacht, daß ihr mich mir selbst überlaßt. Ich bin ein Todesser, verdammt! Ich bin ein Verräter. Ich traue mir selbst nicht einmal. Wie könnt ihr mir trauen? Was interessiere ich euch überhaupt? Tränen sammeln sich in seinen Augen. Er dreht sich in die andere Richtung, weg von diesem unverständlich freundlichen Mann und seiner Ruhe.

Minuten vergehen. Lupin schweigt und scheint zu warten. Draco spricht, als er sicher ist, seinen Tonfall kontrollieren zu können.

„Wollen sie die Informationen irgendwie festhalten?"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, fände ich es am effektivsten, wenn wir sie in meinem Denkarium ablegen würden."

„Mm. Drinnen?"

„Ja, sinnvollerweise."

Draco macht sich auf den Rückweg zum Haus, ohne sich umzusehen.

„Draco... noch eine Frage."

Ihm fällt sofort auf, daß der Ton des Werwolfs weniger eloquent klingt als vorhin. Angespannt bleibt er stehen und dreht sich um.

„Ja?"

„Weißt du, warum Snape es getan hat? Hat er uns wirklich verraten?" Kummer zeichnet sich im Gesicht des Mannes ab, den Draco nur zu gut verstehen kann. Eine unsichtbare Krallenhand greift nach seinen Eingeweiden und wühlt darin.

Er hebt den Kopf, Lupins Blick nicht länger ausweichend.

„Ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Ich wünschte, ich wüßte es."

Der andere nickt traurig. Draco zögert kurz, dann legt er eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Gehen wir nach drinnen."

---------------------------------------

_Ihr wollt das nächste Kapitel? Ich will Reviews!_


	9. AchtZwo

Dankeschön für die Reviews an **Nuepi **(Lob, jippie...), **Jaypallas**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell **(danke Dir für den Tip, s.u.)

und **moondancer**. Vier Stück für ein Kapitel, das ist mein Rekord. Sagt jetzt nicht, daß die erbettelte von Jaypallas nicht zählt! ;)

An ALLE: Ihr könnt ab jetzt übrigens auch unangemeldet reviewen; daß die Option gesperrt war, war nur ein Versehen. Also los!

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

_**von Raona**_

Luna ist als nächste im Felsspalt verschwunden, der das Orakel beherbergt. Ginny und Neville sitzen nebeneinander auf der Schräge des grasbewachsenen Hanges.

„Sie ist bestimmt schon fünf Minuten da drin. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen."

„Bei dir vorhin hat es auch eine Viertelstunde gedauert, Ginny."

„Eine Viertelstunde? Unmöglich. Das waren doch nicht mehr als zwei Minuten. Nichts ist passiert."

„Vielleicht vergeht die Zeit drinnen anders." Er schaut sie neugierig an. „Hast du irgendwas erfahren?"

Sie sieht nach unten, während sie die Vision von vorhin Revue passieren läßt. Irgendetwas hat das, was sie gesehen hat, sicher zu bedeuten, aber sie kann es nicht mit ihrer Frage in Verbindung bringen. Was sollen Draco und Harry miteinander zu tun haben? Sogar die Gefühle, die sie in mir auslösen, sind unterschiedlich. Sie bricht diesen Gedankengang mit Willenskraft ab. Er führt sie auf zu unbekannte Straßen.

„Ich konnte nicht so richtig viel damit anfangen. Ein Zimmer habe ich gesehen, ich glaube, es war am Meer, aber es gab keine Hinweise, wo genau das sein sollte." Sie schüttelt resigniert den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, ich weiß immernoch nicht, wo wir ihn suchen sollen."  
"Ein Zimmer, Meer... sonst hast du nichts gesehen? Was hast du gefragt?"

„Wie ich Harry finde."

„Komisch. Ein Ort ist nicht wirklich die Antwort auf eine Wie-Frage, oder? Vielleicht war da noch etwas, etwas, das dir nicht gleich aufgefallen ist. Überleg doch nochmal."

Sie steht auf und entfernt sich ein paar Schritte von ihrem Freund, in Richtung des gurgelnden Wassers, und starrt in den Nebel.

Was soll ich nur mit all dem anfangen, denkt sie. Woher kommen mit einem Mal all diese Gedanken, die mit Malfoy zu tun haben? Seit wann verhalte ich mich so verrückt und gebe allen unkontrollierten Impulsen nach, die in mir aufkommen? Vor allem solchen Impulsen. Oh, ich hätte gar nicht darüber nachdenken sollen. Jetzt verfolgen mich wieder diese Bilder von ihm... und ich bereue nichts - Denk daran, daß er immer unser Feind war, Ginny. Was soll er dir geben können, was andere dir nicht geben konnten? Denk an Harry. Denk an deine Mission.

„Ginny? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Mehr oder weniger. Sie geht zurück zu Neville und setzt sich wieder neben ihn.

„Alles klar. Also, beim Orakel... ich habe noch kurz Malfoy gesehen. Vielleicht hat er einen Hinweis, der uns zu Harry führen kann oder sowas."

Neville mustert sie mit einem forschenden Blick, zu forschend für ihren Geschmack, als denke er über etwas nach, von dem er nicht sprechen will.

„Ja, das kann natürlich sein. Frag ihn doch am besten, wenn er etwas weiß, wird er es dir bestimmt sagen."

Eigentlich wollte ich lieber nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig mit ihm kommunizieren. Wieso sollte er mir außerdem eine Antwort geben? Er haßt Harry, mich wahrscheinlich auch, nach...

„Ich kanns ja mal versuchen. Oder-„ Ihr ist etwas aufgefallen. „Du kannst ihn ja fragen. Seit neustem scheinst du ja ganz gut mit ihm auszukommen. Damit habe ich echt nicht gerechnet."

„Er hat sich verändert, Ginny. Das ist doch offensichtlich."

Bevor sie sich eine Antwort überlegen kann, hören sie von unten ein schleifendes Geräusch, und Luna schlüpft aus der Orakelfelsspalte nach draußen. Ihr Blick hat sich, wie so oft, in der Ferne verloren, aber sie lächelt zufrieden.

„Sehr aufschlußreich", stellt sie fest. „Wirklich, das ist ein qualitativ hochwertiges Orakel. Ich weiß jetzt, wohin ich muß. Sehr deutlich." Dann fokussieren sich ihre Augen wieder auf die Freunde. „Das Orakel hat mit mir gesprochen." Sie beugt sich vor und flüstert. „Ich gehe dorthin, wo einer der Horcruxe versteckt ist. Ich kann ihn enthüllen. Sobald ich eure Hilfe brauche, gebe ich Bescheid."  
Ginnys Blick verhärtet sich. Sie packt Luna am Arm.

„Du kannst nicht einfach verschwinden. Dann müßten wir nicht nur Harry suchen, sondern auch noch dich, Luna. Mute uns das nicht zu."

Verwundert schaut Luna das andere Mädchen an.

„Aber Harry ist doch dein Freund."

„Und du bist meine Freundin. Es ist für einen einzelnen zu gefährlich, nach den Horcruxen zu suchen. Voldemort hat sich gute Sicherheitsmaßnahmen dafür ausgedacht."  
"Woher weißt du das, Ginny?" lenkt Neville ein. „Harry hat doch nichts davon erzählt, oder?"

„Nein, kein Wort." Sie seufzt. „Aber erstens ist es naheliegend, und zweitens hat er Ron und Hermione etwas erzählt, und Ron auszuquetschen ist nicht ganz so schwierig."

Luna lächelt. „Ich hatte nicht vor, das Artefakt selbst herauszuholen. Ich will nur die Vorarbeit zum Lüften der Schleier leisten, so wie hier. Ich lasse mich schon nicht erwischen. Ihr beide habt erstmal noch anderes zu tun. Ich passe auf, Ginny, wirklich."

„Ehrlich gesagt", äußert Neville, „habe ich bis jetzt noch gar nicht so ganz an die Existenz dieser Dinger geglaubt."

Luna nickt. „Ich auch nicht so ganz," sagt sie.

Ginny denkt an Tom Riddles Tagebuch und schweigt.

„Also, ich geh dann jetzt," sagt Luna. „Ich schick euch morgen eine Eule."

Sie befreit sich mühelos aus Ginnys locker gewordenem Griff und schnappt sich ihren Besen. Die Gryffindors stehen etwas hilflos neben dem Felsen.

Ich habe kein Recht, sie zurückzuhalten. Wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre, würde ich dasselbe tun. Und ich bin nicht einmal älter als sie, denkt Ginny.

„Melde dich aber wirklich!" sagt sie laut. „Überlassen wir Harry die einsamen Heldentaten." Alle grinsen.

„Das machen wir." antwortet Luna. Ihre Augen funkeln. „Ach ja, Neville, die Verschleierungs- und Wachzauber haben den Auftrag, wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurückzukehren, sobald du drinnen gewesen bist. Wenn du jetzt gehst, warte ich noch solange, um zu sehen, ob alles klappt."

Neville nickt und marschiert ohne sichtliches Zögern zur Höhle. Seine Hände allerdings, sieht Ginny, hat er zu Fäusten geballt.

Nach drei Minuten kriecht er wieder ins Freie. Was er empfindet, ist an seinem Ausdruck schwer zu erkennen. Dann sehen alle, wie das Flimmern in der Luft um die Felsöffnung wieder zunimmt. Es ballt sich in einer kometenförmigen Wolke zusammen und fliegt über alle Punkte, die Luna vorhin mit dem Zauberstab berührt hat, in umgedrehter Reihenfolge, und verschwindet dann, als sei es nie dagewesen. Der Fels steht an seinem angestammten Platz, unberührt und ganz, nichts versteckend.

Zufrieden nickend besteigt Luna ihren Besen. „Bis später dann," ruft sie, und flitzt davon.

Neville und Ginny sehen einander mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Für mich war der Tag nicht, was ich erwartet habe, denkt Ginny, genausowenig wie die zwei vergangenen, aber immerhin bewegt sich etwas. Unser Tun hat einen Effekt. Sie lächelt; Neville streckt in einer komischen Geste der Schicksalsergebenheit die Hände aus.

„Gehen wir," sagen beide fast gleichzeitig. Das bringt sie zum Lachen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In der Hütte ist niemand mehr, Neville muß während Dracos und Lupins Unterhaltung disappariert sein. Draco steht in der Tür, während Lupin sich umsieht. So leer hat der Raum eine andere Ausstrahlung, eine friedliche, die ihn an den gestrigen Schachnachmittag erinnert. Vom Gefängnis hat sich die Hütte für ihn in einen Ort neuer Erfahrungen gewandelt. Aber für Katharsis, denkt er, ein ironisches Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, war der Schmerz noch nicht groß genug. Und jetzt werde ich nicht mehr lange hier bleiben.

„Weißt du, wo dein Zauberstab ist?" fragt Lupin zu ihm gewandt.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht in Ginnys Tasche."

Sie durchsuchen die Rucksäcke, Lupin hat da keine Skrupel, ignoriert aber alle persönlichen Dinge. Der Zauberstab ist schnell gefunden. Man sollte doch glauben, daß sie ihn besser versteckt hätte, denkt Draco, als er den Stab nach Tagen wieder in den Händen hält. Man weiß ja nie, was einer mit so einem Hilfmittel alles zu tun in der Lage ist. Unwillkürlich muß er grinsen. Lupin gegenüber wird er wieder ernst.

„Ich soll also die relevanten Erinnerungen im Denkarium speichern. Alles, was mit den Informationen zusammenhängt?"

„Natürlich nichts, was nur dich persönlich betrifft. Wahrscheinlich wird es eine Weile dauern, alles zu sortieren." Der Werwolf kramt das kleine Denkarium aus seiner Manteltasche, um es Draco zu reichen. Es hat sogar einen Deckel. Ein Reise-Denkarium.

„Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst."

Er überlegt einen Moment, dann trifft er eine Entscheidung. „Da ist eine Sache, für die es sinnvoller wäre, wenn ich Ihnen direkt davon erzähle. Ich habe das Ganze selbst aus verschiedensten Äußerungen entschlüsselt. Es geht um Potter."

Lupin horcht auf. „Ja?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat in Erfahrung gebracht, daß Potter vorhat, in der dritten Adventwoche einem gewissen Tour de la Reine in der Nähe von Beauxbatons einen Besuch abzustatten. Fragen sie mich nicht, was das sein soll. Ich vermute eher ein Ort als eine Person, aber es kann alles sein. Sicher ist jedenfalls: wenn Potter wirklich dort auftauchen will, wird er in eine Falle laufen. Sie sollten ihn vielleicht warnen. Ich schätze, es ist Ende November?"

„Der Achtundzwanzigste."

„Also noch zwei Wochen. Viel Vergnügen."

„Du weißt nicht, woher Voldemort diese Information über Harrys Pläne hat?" Der Ältere klingt beunruhigt. Fürchtet er einen neuen Verrat?

„Es hörte sich danach an, daß einer unserer Leute-„ er verzieht das Gesicht ob der Bezeichnung, aber es hilft nichts. „daß einer unserer Leute ein Gespräch belauscht hat. Ich weiß nicht genau, wessen Gespräch. Alles, was ich zu dem Thema weiß, ist das, was ich gesagt habe." Er zögert. „Lupin. Was ist los mit Potter? Hat er sich in Luft aufgelöst, ohne vorher Bescheid zu sagen? Ihr seid alle so empfindlich, wenn man ihn erwähnt. Was ist schief gelaufen?"

Lupin seufzt merklich, bevor er antwortet. „Wir suchen ihn selbst, Draco. Mehr kann ich dazu auch nicht sagen."

Doch, sicher, das könnte er. Nicht zu mir natürlich, das steht außer Frage.

„Tour de la Reine heißt Turm der Königin. Du dürftest also recht haben mit deiner Vermutung, daß es ein Ort ist. Danke."

Draco nickt. „Ich widme mich dem Ordnen meiner Vergangenheit. Drücken Sie mir die Daumen." Damit geht er, Denkarium und Zauberstab in den Händen, in den Nebenraum, in dem er die meiste Zeit der letzten Tage verbracht hat, und schließt hinter sich die Tür.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es ist müßig, die Gedanken und Erinnerungen so zu sortieren, daß sie im Denkarium zu für andere nachvollziehbaren Bildern werden. Er muß häufig von vorn anfangen, weil Dinge auf der Oberfläche des Gefäßes schwimmen, die er ganz gewiß nicht dem Orden des Phönix überlassen will, oder weil ein Gedankenfetzen fehlt, um das Gespeicherte verständlich werden zu lassen. Natürlich unterschlägt er die Nächte, seine Begegnungen mit Voldemort, seine Empfindungen, so gut es eben geht. So wie es aussieht, war ich dort besser darin, meine Gefühle zu verbergen, als hier, fällt ihm auf. Der weiche Einfluß der Gryffindors hat sich wohl schnell bemerkbar gemacht.

Die Prozedur scheint Stunden zu dauern. Irgendwann hört er draußen Geräusche und mehrere Stimmen. Er konzentriert sich auf seine Tätigkeit, die Erinnerungen zu sammeln, und läßt sich nicht ablenken. Als er endlich am Ende angelangt ist, wo keine wichtigen Details mehr fehlen, fühlt er sich so zerschlagen, als hätte er fünf Stunden Holz gehackt. Nicht, daß er jemals schon Holz gehackt hätte. Aber er stellt es sich anstrengend vor.

Lupin, obwohl ins Gespräch mit Ginny, Neville und Cho vertieft – Luna ist nicht zu sehen – erhebt sich gleich, als Draco ins Zimmer tritt, und kommt auf ihn zu. Wortlos reicht Draco ihm das verschlossene Gefäß.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt Lupin leise, unhörbar für die anderen. Seine Stimme hört sich besorgt an. „Du siehst erschöpft aus. War es so kompliziert?"

Draco lächelt müde. „Jetzt ist es jedenfalls fertig." Er läßt seine Stimme so leise werden, daß er sie beinah selbst nicht mehr hört. Leider fällt ihm keine Alternative zu der Frage ein. „Was tue ich jetzt?" Er kommt sich kleinlaut und unwissend vor.

Der andere Zauberer legt ihm leicht die Hand auf den Arm, eine winzige Geste, trotzdem beruhigend. „Du triffst dich morgen mit mir in London, im Red Tea Room, einem Muggelcafé. Bis dahin werde ich mich mit dem Orden besprochen haben. Uns wird etwas einfallen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das Cafe ist in der Nähe der Winkelgasse. 12 Uhr?"

Draco nickt. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß ihm jede Perspektive fehlt, hört sich ‚uns wird etwas einfallen' gar nicht so übel an. „Ich werde da sein."

Lupin nickt ebenfalls, bestätigend und zum Abschied.

Gähnend schafft Draco es noch, zum Klo und zurück zu wanken, bevor er dann im Nebenzimmer auf sein angestammtes Lager fällt und im Schlaf versinkt.


	10. Katharsis

_Allen ReviewerInnen danke ich sehr... hm, namentlich ist netter ;-) Also danke an **detlef**, **Sven (**jippie, zweiNeuankömmlinge!) und **jean nin asar ahi smabell **(Deine war der Hammer, ehrlich! ;))_

_Bei diesem Kapitel könnte ich vor Verschiedenstem warnen, aber ehrlich, ihr seid selbständig genug._

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Zehn: Karthasis

Ihre Stimme an seinem Ohr weckt ihn aus beunruhigenden Träumen, die dank seiner Beschäftigung mit Erinnerungen wieder aus der Verdrängung zu ihm zurück gekommen sind. Er öffnet die Augen und dreht sich auf den Rücken, um sie sehen zu können, aber es ist mittlerweile Nacht, und alles, was er erkennen kann, ist ihr schemenhafter Umriß. Sie sitzt neben ihm auf dem Boden und beugt sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Hey," sagt sie leise.

„Hey." Es ist gar nicht so einfach, wieder in der Realität anzukommen, wenn sie mit einer Situation aufwartet, die kaum weniger surreal ist als der Traum.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Was glaubst du wohl?" Sie küßt ihn, und ein prickelndes Gefühl breitet sich in seinem Körper aus.

„Was ist mit deinen Freunden?" fragt er etwas atemlos, als sie sich von ihm löst. „Hast du keine Angst, daß sie etwas mitbekommen?"

Sie scheint zu grinsen und deutet mit dem Kopf zur Tür.

„Ich hab einen Lärmschutzzauber auf die Tür gelegt. Nichts wird nach außen dringen."

Die unterschwellige Implikation ihrer Worte läßt ihn zittern, vor Erregung und Gespanntheit. Was hat sie nun schon wieder vor?

Ihm fällt auf, daß er sich praktisch nicht bewegt hat, seit er sich zu ihr gedreht hat. Obwohl sie nichts in dieser Richtung verlangt hat, liegt er bewegungslos da und sieht sie an. Sie kommt näher und küßt ihn noch einmal, fester.

„Außerdem hab ich noch ein bißchen in meinem ‚Hausfrauenzauberbuch', wie du es nennst, gestöbert."

Von irgendwo kommt ihr Zauberstab zum Vorschein. Er hält den Atem an, dann zieht er überrascht die Luft ein. Mit der Bewegung des Zauberstabs und einem leise gesprochenen Wort legt sich etwas Kühles und Glattes über seinen Mund. Es fühlt sich an wie Leder, nur enger und unflexibel, unmöglich vom Fleck zu schieben. Er will, einem Impuls der Beklemmung folgend, vor ihr zurückweichen, doch mit ihrem nächsten Wort schlingen sich die wohlbekannten magischen Seile um seine Arme und seinen nackten Oberkörper, beides zusammenpressend. Sein Stöhnen, von dem er nicht sicher ist, von welchem Gefühl es ausgelöst wird, erstickt lautlos hinter dem Knebel. Er fühlt sich hilflos, noch hilfloser als auf dem Tisch im anderen Zimmer, weil er nicht einmal einen Protest äußern könnte, wenn er wollte.

Ginny läßt sich neben ihn gleiten, so nah, daß ihre Körper einander berühren. Sie beugt sich über ihn, ihr Gesicht direkt über seinem, aber im Schatten, und ihr Ausdruck bleibt verborgen. Sanft streicht sie mit der Hand über seine Stirn, über seine Wange, sie küßt seine Haut direkt über seinem verschlossenen Mund. Ihr Bein schiebt sich zwischen seine Schenkel, kitzelt seine Erektion unter dem Stoff seiner Shorts-

Er empfindet jede ihrer Berührungen, tausendfach intensiviert. Jeder Kontakt ihrer Fingerspitzen, ihrer Lippen, ihrer Haut durchfährt ihn wie ein Schlag, doch gleichzeitig pocht die Angst hinter seiner Stirn, rote Blitze zucken vor seinem inneren Auge. Dies mag aufregend sein, erotisch, aber er weiß nicht, was es noch in ihm auslösen kann, wenn er die Kontrolle verliert, und in welche Gefilden seines Geistes es ihn treibt. Alles was ihn jetzt festhält, ist das Wissen, daß sie es ist, er glaubt, ihr zu trauen. Sie wird nichts Unerträgliches tun.

Wird sie nicht? Woher weiß ich das? Weiß ich, wer sie ist?

Sie rutscht nach unten, zieht ihm die Shorts aus und wirft sie in eine Ecke. Er fährt zusammen, als ein Luftzug seinen nackten Penis berührt. Mit den Händen spreizt sie seine Beine. Er schließt die Augen. Sie kann sagen, was sie will. Ihm ist schwindlig von dem Wirbel der Gefühle, die durch sein Gehirn rasen. Das muß sein, was man Ekstase nennt, ohne Aus-Knopf, ohne Anker in tödlichem Meer. Warte. Halt dich fest. Dorthin willst du nicht gehen.

Er versucht, sich an der Leidenschaft für sie festzuhalten, an ihrer Anwesenheit, die beweist, daß dies ein anderer Ort ist, an dem keine Gefahr droht. Doch sie berührt ihn nicht mehr, er kann sie nicht sehen, ahnt nur, daß sie zwischen seinen Beinen kniet.

„Bleib so liegen." Sein Schwanz pocht. Er bewegt sich nicht. Sie legt ihre Hand um ihn, drückt leicht zu, und er kann nicht anders, als zusammenzuzucken. Oh Götter. Das war keine gute Idee. Was kommt jetzt?

„Halt still."

Das ist der Punkt. Er treibt endgültig weg von allen Ufern des Hier und Jetzt. ‚Halt still.' Eine andere Stimme sagt es, gnadenlos, er steckt all seine Kraft in den Versuch, dem Befehl zu folgen, ihm ist nicht bewußt, daß Tränen der Angst über sein Gesicht laufen, Hauptsache ist, tu was sie sagen, du kannst nicht ertragen, was sonst kommt. Beweg dich einfach nicht. Halt die Luft an. Still.

Aber der Gegenstand in ihm bewegt sich, und er reagiert instinktiv, weicht aus, und mit ‚Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt. Crucio.' brennt der Schmerz in ihm, überall, er will schreien, aber jemand anderes hat dafür gesorgt, daß der Schrei hilflos hinter diesem Lederstück verklingt, und er besteht nur noch aus Angst, Schmerz und der unsinnigen Sehnsucht, irgendjemand, Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung, würde kommen und es aufhören lassen, ihn in die Arme nehmen, vergessen lassen, alles endlich so sein lassen, wie es niemals war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Draco?" Irgendwo, hinter dem Schleier der Verzweiflung, eine vage bekannte Stimme, zu leise, um real zu sein.

„Draco." Jetzt lauter. Woher - ? „Komm wieder zurück. Es tut mir leid. Alles ist in Ordnung." So hört sie sich aber nicht an. Was ist los mit ihr? Ich bin so kraftlos, ich kann es nicht bis zu ihr schaffen. Doch etwas beruhigt ihn, auch wenn er nicht weiß, was es ist, es zieht ihn zurück auf den Boden. Da sind keine Schmerzen, Draco. Sie sind nicht da, und sie waren auch nie da, es waren nur Träume. Komm zurück, hat sie gesagt. Tu es.

Er öffnet mit großer Anstrengung die Augen, die verklebt sind von Tränen, Tränen, die sein ganzes Gesicht überschwemmen. Alles, was ihn gefesselt hat, ist verschwunden. Er sieht sich um im dämmrigen Lichtschein, der den Raum um ihn erleuchtet. Ginny sitzt neben ihm und schaut auf ihn hinunter. Sie sieht furchtbar verängstigt aus, ihre braunen Augen riesengroß im bleichen Gesicht. Ihre Hand ist in seinem Haar, ganz anders als je zuvor, streicht ihm beruhigend die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ihre Stimme zittert.

Er nickt, aber er fühlt sich nicht so, und er weiß, das er immernoch weint. Alle Mauern sind durchbrochen. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er je wieder aufhören soll zu weinen.

Da beugt sie sich nach unten und zieht ihn hoch zu sich in ihre Arme. Unwillkürlich, ohne zu denken, legt er auch die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, klammert sich an ihr fest, während sie ihn hält, sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter, er hält das Schluchzen endlich nicht mehr zurück, alles, was er die letzten Monate verdrängt und zurückgehalten hat, bricht mit Gewalt aus ihm heraus, er hört sich selbst schreien, wie ein Krampf ergreift es ihn. Es müßte erleichternd sein, aber zuerst tut es nur weh, wie die Spannung sich löst, an die er sich längst gewöhnt hatte, und wie er in Zuckungen vor und zurück geworfen wird, völlig anders als die letzten Male, aber mit ebenso großer Intensität. Es kommt ihm vor, als würde dieser Krampf nie aufhören. Jedesmal, wenn er glaubt, sich beruhigt zu haben, kommt der Schock von neuem über ihn. Er weint nicht über ein spezifisches Erlebnis, auch wenn es einige gäbe, die es wert wären, aber das ist es nicht. Irgendetwas wirklich Tiefes, in seinem Körper Verborgenes hat sich befreit, das er nicht kennt, und es brüllt, wild und ungebremst, wie er selbst es nie getan hat, seit er sich erinnert.

Die ganze Zeit über ist Ginny da, hält ihn aufrecht, streicht beruhigend über seinen Rücken, bietet ihm eine Stütze, an die er sich lehnen kann.

Sie hätte längst gegangen sein müssen, wundert er sich, aber sie ist noch da, auch nach langer, langer Zeit, als die Zuckungen abebben und nur ein dünner, stetiger Tränenfluß zurückbleibt. Er hebt den Kopf und sieht sie mit verschleierten Augen an, und sie beugt sich, ohne ihn loszulassen, zu ihm und küßt ein paar Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. Dann nimmt sie ihn wieder in die Arme. Langsam wird er ruhiger. Sie streichelt über sein Haar.

Schließlich atmet er wieder gleichmäßig, und er löst sich von ihr, um sie anzusehen und sich wieder in der realen Welt zurechtzufinden.

„Besser?" fragt sie. Ihre Knie berühren noch immer seine, so wie sie beieinander sitzen.

Er nickt, und diesmal stimmt es. „Danke."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich... das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte nicht so weit gehen sollen. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie ich auf das alles gekommen bin. Es war total ignorant..." Ratlos bricht sie ab.

Er berührt sie leicht mit einem Finger am Arm. Sie trägt ein langes grünes T-Shirt zum Schlafen, Gänsehaut darunter.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld."

Sie folgt seinem Finger verwundert mit den Augen. „Ich glaube schon, daß das meine Schuld war. Ich hatte kein Recht, sowas zu tun. So die Kontrolle zu übernehmen."

„Du bist wundervoll, wenn du die Kontrolle übernimmst."

Es ist ihm einfach so herausgerutscht. Er wollte es nicht sagen, aber sie hat sowieso schon alles von ihm gesehen. Was macht es also?

Sie schaut ihn seltsam an, Glanz im Blick, als ob es irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht gäbe, von dem sie sich nicht lösen kann, das sie weiter ansehen will.

Er hebt behutsam seine Hand, die, mit der er ihren Arm berührt hat, und streicht damit vorsichtig die Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst haben. Danach nimmt er die Hand nicht wieder weg. Sie liegt an ihrer Wange, bis er sie an ihren Hinterkopf gleiten läßt und sie zu sich heranzieht. Sehr sanft küßt er sie. Sie erwidert den Kuß zögernd, warm, vielleicht ein bißchen so, wie das erste Mal, als sie ihn geküßt hat, als sie dachte, er schliefe. Sie umarmen einander leicht und unsicher, unklar des Gefühls, das diesmal die Umarmung bestimmt.

„Warum kannst du mich noch leiden?" fragt Ginny nach dem Kuß.

Draco lächelt. Unter normalen Umständen, im Licht des Tages, hätte sie nie so eine Frage gestellt. Er beantwortet den Teil, den sie sicher für am wichtigsten halten wird.

„Es war wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe mich nur... an etwas erinnert. Und diesen Ausbruch habe ich jeden Moment befürchtet."

Das stimmt nicht ganz. Er hat nicht gewußt, daß all das hinter der Maske lauert, die er auch sich selbst, nicht nur anderen, gezeigt hat.

„Ich hatte nichts dagegen, daß du damit angefangen hast. Es war spannend. Ich habe es genossen."

„Ich auch." Sein Herz klopft hörbar, als sie die beiden Worte sagt. „Aber ich hätte vorher nachdenken sollen. Ich hätte an dich denken sollen. Es war nicht fair."

Er zuckt die Schultern. Ein Gähnen entringt sich ihm. „Laß uns ein anderes Mal darüber reden."

„Klar. Du mußt todmüde sein." Sie steht auf.

Er sieht zu ihr hoch, und auf einmal steigt die Angst wieder in ihm empor, die ihn in den vergangenen Minuten in Ruhe gelassen hat. Das dunkle Zimmer jagt ihm Angst ein, der Gedanke an Schlaf und an Träume, allein die Empfindung, sie nicht mehr neben sich zu spüren, allein zu sein, sind Eisklauen der Furcht, die sich um sein Inneres krallen. Überhaupt, es ist kalt geworden.

„Kannst du nicht hierbleiben?" Wieder die kleinlaute Kinderstimme aus seinem Mund. Das wird jetzt wohl zur Gewohnheit, denkt er zynisch. Und was für eine unendlich dumme, naive Frage.

Ginny aber, unfaßbarerweise, kommt zurück, stellt ihren Zauberstab auf Weckzauberfunktion und läßt sich unter seine Decke gleiten. Er liegt neben ihr, den Abstand zwischen ihnen sorgfältig bewahrend, bis sie es sich bequem gemacht hat und einfach so, als ob es nichts Besonderes wäre, den Arm um ihn legt. Seine Augen schließen sich, er läßt sich fallen und genießt dieses unbekannte Erlebnis, ein atmender Mensch in seiner Nähe, der ihm zu trauen scheint, und vor dem er selbst keine Angst hat, ohne tiefere Absichten in Kontakt mit ihm, und dazu ist es sie, die alles so durcheinandergewirbelt hat. Als wollte sie nun wieder Ruhe einkehren lasse, und das tut sie. Die Müdigkeit übermannt ihn ein weiteres Mal, nachdem die Tränen alle Energie aus seinem Körper gezogen haben, er fühlt sich merkwürdig unangespannt, schwebend etwa, ihr Duft nach Blüten und Schweiß wartet auf ihn am Rande seines Bewußtseins, nicht als Traum. Unbewußt verbirgt er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Sie drückt sich näher an ihn. Er schläft ein.

-------------------------------------------------------

Am Tag darauf wacht er von selbst auf, ohne äußere Einflüsse wie Sonnenstrahlen oder Menschen, die ihn wecken. Er blinzelt im dämmrigen Licht, das von draußen hereinfällt, wo es allem Anschein nach endlich angefangen hat zu regnen. Ginny liegt nicht mehr neben ihm, aber im selben Moment, da er an sie denkt, klopft es an der Tür und sie steckt ihren Kopf herein.

„Frühstück?"

Er mustert sie und kann kein Zeichen von Kälte mehr in ihrem Ausdruck erkennen. Verwundert stellt er fest, daß es ihm so gut geht wie seit mindestens einem Jahr nicht mehr, eher seit fünf Jahren.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg."

Sie lächelt und verschwindet aus dem Türspalt.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry für die ewigen Breaks an Türen; Bitte um Feedback. _


	11. Bewegung

_Liebe Nina, danke Dir für Deine Review._

_ Liebe (imaginären?) LeserInnen, ich habe euch ein Angebot zu machen. Bei Livejournal beteilige ich mich derzeit an einer Art Challenge, in deren Rahmen ich hundert Fictions über Ginny schreiben will. Ähm ja, genau, hundert._

_Falls also irgendeine oder –einer unter euchFragen hat zu meiner Interpretation von Ginny, zu den Beziehungen, die ich hier beschreibe etc., falls euch Lücken auffallen, ihr gerne wüßtet, wie dieses oder jenes vorher war oder später sein könnte oder falls ihr einfach über irgendetwas, das mit Ginny zu tun hat, gerne eine kurze Geschichte lesen würdet: meldet euch bei mir! Ich versuche dann gerne, euren Wunsch irgendwo unterzubringen... denn genug Platz ist ja, und ich will experimentieren._

_Genauso gern nehme ich Anregungen dazu, welchen Stil ich mal ausprobieren könnte... Was euch eben einfällt._

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn jemand von euch Lust hätte, meiner Inspiration auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Dafür bekommt ihr: mehr Fictions, mehr Szenen, mehr Hintergrund._

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Elf: Bewegung

Diese Frühstücksgesellschaft, denkt Draco, als er in Gesellschaft von Neville, Cho und Ginny am Tisch sitzt, ist eine der merkwürdigsten, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Wir müßten uns gegenseitig zerfetzen, statt dessen sitzen wir friedlich vereint beisammen, und außer Chang scheint das nichtmal mehr jemand komisch zu finden.

„Wo ist Loony?" fragt er beiläufig.

Alle Anwesenden starren ihn mißbilligend an.

„Entschuldigung: Luna." Seine Mundwinkel zucken. „War nicht böse gemeint." Und ihre Reaktion ist einfach zu schön.

Ginny antwortet. „Sie ist schon wieder unterwegs, seit gestern. Wir sind hier fertig. Was ist mit dir? Was hast du vor?"

Falls es irgendjemandem auffällt, daß sie auf einmal normal mit ihm redet, läßt es sich der- oder diejenige jedenfalls nicht anmerken. Cho vergräbt ihre Nase in einem Buch.

„Ich treffe Lupin in London."

Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wir wollten vielleicht auch einen Zwischenstop in London machen."

„Ach ja?"

Er sieht sie an, ohne wirklich den Kopf zu heben, halb von unten durch seine langen Wimpern, und deutet ein vielsagendes Lächeln an.

Sie errötet. Sie errötet tatsächlich, und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, amüsiert und aus dem Rhythmus gebracht. Er hustet und verbirgt sein Grinsen hinter einer Hand. Erst, als er seine Augen wieder von ihr losreißen kann, fällt sein Blick aus dem Augenwinkel auf Neville. Der schaut schnell weg, schafft es aber kaum, seine Belustigung zu verbergen.

„In der Tat," sagt Ginny, jetzt breit und tendenziell fies grinsend.

Die Temperatur im Raum scheint um einige Grade anzusteigen, jedenfalls in Dracos Wahrnehmung.

Einige Zeit lang beschäftigen sich alle mit dem Essen. Schließlich schaut Neville zu Ginny und Draco. Ihm scheint etwas eingefallen zu sein.

„Ginny? Du wolltest doch fragen, oder?"

„Oh. Ja. Ich hatte gar nicht daran gedacht." Sie ist ernst geworden. Draco gibt sich Mühe, die üblen Befürchtungen zurückzuhalten, die plötzlich zuhauf in ihm entstehen.

„Um was geht es denn?" Halt deine Stimme ruhig und hör auf, hysterisch zu werden. Was bist du, ein elfjähriges Waschweib?

„Hm, das ergibt vielleicht gar keinen Sinn, aber... du weißt nicht zufällig irgend etwas über Harry? Wo er stecken könnte, oder... naja, irgendwas?"

Er stutzt. Wie kommt sie denn auf diese Frage?

„Nun, ich weiß nicht direkt etwas, aber eine Art Hinweis habe ich wirklich. Hat Lupin euch nicht davon erzählt?"

Sie reißt die Augen auf. Neville und Cho sind still geworden und verfolgen das Gespräch mit angespannter Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nein. Was für ein Hinweis?"

„Ich weiß, daß die Todesser glauben, Potter hätte vor, in der zweiten Adventwoche an einem bestimmten Ort in Frankreich, in der Nähe von Beauxbatons aufzutauchen. Sie wollen ihm natürlich eine Falle stellen. Euer Phönix-Orden weiß Bescheid. Ich hätte gedacht, Lupin würde wenigstens Ginny etwas davon sagen."

Ginny hat das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch aufgestützt. Jetzt sieht sie auf und stützt das Kinn auf die Hände.

„Nein. Der Orden findet generell nicht, daß uns ‚Kinder' irgendwas etwas angeht, selbst wenn es Harry betrifft. Frankreich. Eine Falle. Na toll." Sie seufzt. Dann fährt sie hoch. „Woher wissen die Todesser überhaupt von Harrys Plänen?" In ihren Augen blitzt es. Draco verspürt den starken Drang, beruhigend nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Natürlich läßt er es.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie haben ein einzelnes Gespräch belauschen können. Wenn sie in der Lage gewesen wären, Potter danach zu folgen, hätte ich auch das erfahren, und sie würden nicht bis Dezember warten, um zuzuschlagen."

Er schaut in die Runde. „Und wenn es ihnen gelungen wäre, Granger oder Deinen Bruder, Ginny, unter ihre Kontrolle zu bekommen, dann hätten sie definitiv so laut gefeiert, daß ich etwas davon mitbekommen hätte." Nicht nur laut. Auch schmerzhaft, für die, die als nicht ganz gleichberechtigt angesehen werden.

Doch Ginny ist nicht so leicht zu beruhigen.

„Woher weißt du, daß du alles Wichtige mitbekommen hast? Vielleicht haben sie dir schon mißtraut und dafür gesorgt, daß du eine falsche Information bekommst!"

So äußert sich also ihr wirkliches Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten.

„Sie haben mir nicht mißtraut. Ich bin aus einem anderen Grund dort verschwunden, nicht etwa, weil sie mich als Verräter enttarnt hätten oder Ähnliches. Du kannst dich auf das verlassen, was ich sage."

„Du selbst hast vorgestern gesagt, daß Okklumens gegen Voldemort nichts bringt. Er kann also alles über dich in Erfahrung gebracht haben, auch deine Zweifel!"

Draco spürt, wie er bleich wird. Wie kann sie es wagen, das hier zu erwähnen? Weiß sie nicht, daß das ein privates Gespräch war? Welches Recht hat sie, hier, vor den beiden anderen, eine Diskussion über den Dunklen Lord und seine eigenen Okklumens-Fertigkeiten anzufangen? Hat sie nichts begriffen?

Er steht auf und greift nach seinem Zauberstab und dem Mantel, den Lupin für ihn erschaffen hat.

„Diese Diskussion führe ich nicht." konstatiert er kalt. „Denk, was du willst." Er wendet sich zum Gehen, sich keinen Blick zu der Rothaarigen gestattend.

Neville holt ihn an der Tür ein und hält ihn am Ärmel fest. Wütend will er den Jungen abschütteln.

„Draco. Wir treffen uns auch mit dem Orden in London. Ich denke, wir sehen uns dort." Der Gryffindor klingt ruhig, und er läßt den Ärmel los, sobald er seinen Satz beendet hat, abwartend. Draco zögert, dann nickt er kurz.

Draußen im Regen zieht er den Mantel über und disappariert.

----------------------------------------------------

London ist voller Regen, aber anders als in den Highlands macht die Nässe das Atmen nicht leichter, und die Winkelgasse versinkt in grauen Schlieren. Hier scheinen die letzten Tage nicht so freundlich gewesen zu sein. Das Wasser sammelt sich offensichtlich schon seit längerer Zeit auf den Straßen und Dächern und hat die entsprechende braunschlammige Farbe angenommen. Wenige Menschen sind unterwegs, und die fühlen sich sichtlich unwohl. Nicht nur wegen des Wetters.

Noch vor einem Jahr habe ich mich stolz gefühlt bei dem Gedanken, daß meine Leute überall nach Belieben Angst verbreiten können, sogar hier, im Refugium der magischen Bevölkerung, denkt Draco, während er in Mantel und Kapuze eingehüllt durch die Gasse wandert. Das war bevor mir klar wurde, wie sehr sie auch mir Angst einjagen können, und daß sie niemandes Leute sind. Daß sie auf keine Art zusammengehören, außer durch die gemeinsame Furcht vor einem grausamen Meister. Wie ich mich jemals sicher unter ihnen fühlen konnte, ist mir schleierhaft. Auf der anderen Seite ist es verwunderlich, daß ich überhaupt jemals dazu gekommen bin zu zweifeln. Wo ich doch die Alternative gar nicht kannte bis vor wenigen Tagen. Ich wußte nichtmal, daß es wirklich eine gibt.

---------------

Er bewegt sich in den Schatten der Häuser, achtet aber darauf, sich nicht zu offensichtlich zu verbergen. Gewöhnlich hätte er natürlich in die Nokturngasse appariert, sie ist ihm wesentlich vertrauter, aber gerade das ist der Faktor, der ihn nun abschreckt. Zu viele bekannte Gesichter. Jetzt gibt es also nur noch Feindesland. Ich halte mich am besten gar nicht lange im Zaubererviertel auf. Wenigstens die Muggel haben mich noch nicht auf ihre Abschußliste gesetzt.

In der Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels transfiguriert er den Mantel in ein Kleidungsstück mit Ärmeln, das in der Muggelwelt nicht ganz so auffällig wirken wird. Er ist versucht, auch die Farbe etwas mehr seinem Geschmack anzupassen, unterläßt es aber. Niemand wird einen Malfoy unter einem braunen Wollfetzen vermuten, soviel ist sicher.

Der Weg durch die Gaststätte ist ein Spießrutenlauf. Die Blicke der Gäste richten sich auf die verhüllte Gestalt, die nicht stehenbleibt, sondern den Raum nur als Durchgang verwendet. Er sieht sich nicht um. Unwichtig, zu wissen, wer hier ist. Wen alles glatt geht, erkennen sie mich einfach nicht, und falls doch, gibt es nichts, was ich tun könnte.

Trotzdem ist er froh, als er aus der Tür auf die Straße tritt. Er folgt ihr, Pfützen und spritzenden Autos ausweichend. Es ist noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis zum Treffen mit Lupin, also wandert er müßig an Muggelhäusern, Ampeln, vollen Cafes vorbei. Der heutige Morgen kommt ihm in den Sinn.

Was hat mich da nur geritten? Sie konnte nicht wissen, daß sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hat. Ich habe es ihr nicht erzählt. Ihre Befürchtungen waren nicht unrealistisch, aus der Distanz gesehen. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

Sie hätte sich trotzdem zurückhalten können, aber warum sollte sie? Es ging ihr schließlich um Potter. Wenn der betroffen ist, rückt natürlich alles andere in den Hintergrund.

Langsam wird es unbequem im Freien. Draco macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Red Tea Room und bemerkt, daß er schon daran vorbeigegangen ist, in Gedanken versunken. Er sucht sich drinnen einen Platz in der Nähe des Fensters mit Blick auf die Tür und bestellt Tee. Keinen Kaffee. Er ist schon unruhig genug, weil ihm beim besten Willen nicht einfällt, wie der Orden des Phönix sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Lupin sagte etwas von Schutz, aber letztlich ist es für den Orden viel zu unsicher, einen wie ihn aufzunehmen. Sie haben noch immer keinen vernünftigen Grund, ihm zu trauen, und wenn sie klug sind, werden sie gerade jetzt sehr vorsichtig mit potentiellen Verrätern sein, und nicht so naiv-vertrauensvoll wie Dumbledore es war.

Ich würde mich an deren Stelle nicht in die Nähe meiner Geheimnisse kommen lassen, räsonniert er. Was wäre also die Alternative? Mir fällt keine ein.

Er sieht aus dem Fenster. Die Scheibe beschlägt vom Dampf aus der Teetasse. Draußen hasten die Muggel vorbei, ganz genauso wie die Zauberer in ihrem Viertel getrieben vom Herbstwetter, aber ohne zu wissen, welche dunkleren Bedrohungen dieser Tage auf sie lauern. Gut für sie. Hoffen wir, daß sie es nie erfahren.

Von der Wärme im Café entspannt läßt er sich an die Stuhllehne zurücksinken. So viele idyllische Momente in den letzten Tagen, man könnte manchmal fast glauben, es sei doch alles im Lot.

Der Schein trügt. Die Person, die gerade vor dem Fenster vorbeigeilt ist, ist kein Muggel. Und Draco kennt sie nur zu gut.

Fluchend läßt er einen zu Muggelgeld transfigurierten Zettel auf den Tisch fallen und stürmt nach draußen. Was auch immer Ramona Darren hier in der Gegend vorhat, es ist mit Sicherheit nichts Nettes und Freundliches, und sie ist genauso sicher nicht allein. Er seufzt innerlich. Zeit, den guten Jungen in dir rauszulassen, Malfoy. Irgendwann mußte es soweit sein.

--------------------------------------------

Sie und ihre drei Begleiter haben sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, unaufällige Kleidung anzulegen. In ihren wallenden Roben sind sie auch im Dämmerlicht des regnerischen Nachmittags deutlich auszumachen, als sie über den Bürgersteig rennen, rücksichtslos die Passanten aus dem Weg drängend.

Er folgt ihnen unauffällig. Sie müssen hinter jemandem her sein, denkt er. Die Zielgerichtetheit ihrer suchenden Blicke weist darauf hin. Wer ist es?

Zwei Straßen weiter biegen sie in eine schmale Gasse ein, die sprichwörtliche dunkle Gasse; niemand ist mehr in der Nähe, der etwas beobachten könnte. Der oder die Verfolgte kann nicht besonders schlau sein, die Todesser von den bevölkerten und damit sichereren Gegenden wegzuführen.

Er wirft vorsichtig einen Blick um die Ecke. Die Person ist in eine Sackgasse gerannt – noch dümmer als ich dachte also, überlegt er - , die vier berobten Gestalten haben ihr Opfer umzingelt, und Ramonas große Gestalt verdeckt Dracos Sicht auf den Verfolgten. Er wartet angespannt und hofft, daß es vor dem Angriff noch dumme Sprüche geben wird, Zeit dafür, einen Schlachtplan zu entwickeln.

„Expelliarmus!" ruft einer der Todesesser. Ein Klicken verrät, daß der Zauberstab des Umzingelten zu Boden gefallen ist.

„Wie selten blöd muß man eigentlich sein, sich in so eine Falle locken zu lassen, Mann!"schnarrt Ramona spöttisch. „Ehrlich, wir hätten dir mehr zugetraut. Die Tiernatur hat wohl dein Hirn in Mitleidenschaft gezogen."

Draco stutzt. Ihm kommt eine unangenehme Vermutung.

„Ich habe mich nicht hierher locken lassen, Ms. Darren." stellt der Mann in der Mitte des Angreiferkreises fest. Seine ruhige, höfliche Stimme bestätigt Dracos Vermutung. Es ist Lupin.

„Genaugenommen habe ich Sie hierher gelockt."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann neben der Angesprochenen lacht laut auf, ein betont überlegen klingendes Lachen, das der Todesser vermutlich vorher zu Hause vor dem Spiegel geübt hat.

„Na sicher, Werwolf. Das kannste deiner Großmutter erzählen." Er lacht wieder, diesmal anscheinend, weil er glaubt, einen Witz gemacht zu haben.

Redet nur, denkt Draco. Ich ziele währenddessen schonmal. Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn ihr abgelenkt seid.

Er richtet seinen Zauberstab um die Ecke auf Ramonas Rücken.

„Ich hatte meine Gründe. Dafür, daß die für Sie nicht verständlich sind, kann ich nichts, Mr. O'Neill." antwortet Lupin gelassen.

Draco bewundert erneut die Eloquenz des Älteren angesichts der Situation, die für ihn hoffnungslos aussehen muß. Er zielt von schräg links zwischen die Schulterblätter der Frau. Diagonale Spruchbahn. Ich hoffe, es funktioniert.

„Sie sind leicht zu durchschauen, Lupin." Der verhüllte Mann links von Ramona spricht leise, aber seine rauchige dunkle Samtstimme trägt mühelos über die ganze Länge der Gasse. Sie läßt Draco das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Benson. So früh schon. Ich wollte ihm nicht unbedingt schon jetzt wieder begegnen. Falsch. Ich wollte ihn nie wieder sehen, es sei denn tot.

Seine Hand zittert. Benson spricht weiter.

„Sie wollten natürlich diese unnützen Muggel dort draußen schützen. Sie wollten, daß nur Sie von unserem Angriff betroffen sein würden."

Lupin schweigt. Draco atmet tief durch und denkt an die Ruhe, die er beim Schach mit Ginny in der schottischen Hütte empfunden hat. Er kann mir jetzt nichts anhaben. Es bringt nichts, jetzt zu versuchen, ihn zu töten. Das kann alles wieder durcheinander bringen. Ruhig.

Er schafft es, das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Gut. Jetzt handle überlegt, nicht von Emotionen gesteuert. Du hast einen Plan.

„Nun, Lupin," fährt Benson leise fort, Bedrohung in jeder Modulation seiner Stimme. „Sie haben geschafft, was Sie wollten. Nur Sie allein sind jetzt unser Opfer. Nur Sie werden sterben. Allein." Er nickt Ramona zu. Sie hebt ihren Zauberstab.

Keine Zeit also für stilvolle Auftritte.

Petrificus Totalus, denkt Draco.

Die große Frau wird schlagartig stocksteif und fällt gegen O'Neill. Der, überrascht, gerät aus dem Gleichgewicht und taumelt. Draco springt in die Gasse. Die vierte Todesesserin, eine blonde Frau, fährt herum.

„Crucio!"

Sie ist zu überrascht. Draco weicht dem Zauber aus und kontert. „Stupor!" Sie wankt, geht aber nicht zu Boden. Ein Betäubungspruch kracht Draco mit voller Wucht in die Brust und preßt ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Vor seinen Augen flimmert es. Er tastet nach der Hauswand hinter ihm.

Lupins Stimme: „Impedimenta!" Ein Krachen ist zu hören. Mehre Rufe, auf die sich Draco nicht konzentrieren kann. Dann klärt sich seine Sicht wieder ein wenig. Benson steht vor ihm, zu nah vor ihm, das kurze braune Haar vom Kopf abstehend, Schweiß im Gesicht.

„Sieh an," keucht er. Sein Atem berührt Dracos Haut. „Sieh an, der kleine Verräter. Ich hätte gedacht, daß es dir bei uns gefallen hat." Obwohl der Mann erschöpft ist, trieft seine Stimme vor falscher Süße. „Meine Frau und ich sind doch immer sehr nett zu dir gewesen. Vielleicht sollte ich dich daran erinnern, wie angenehm das war." Grinsend hebt er den Zauberstab.

Draco ist wie gelähmt. Ich weiß, was kommt, denkt er resigniert, Crucio, diesmal bis zum Ende. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee, etwas so Gryffindor-Mäßiges zu tun. Wenigstens muß ich mir keine Gedanken mehr machen, wenn es vorbei ist. Wegen Ginny ist es schade.

Der Gedanke weckt ihn auf. Moment. Ich habe einen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Crucio!"

„Protego!"

„Stupor!" Wieder Lupins Stimme. Benson stürzt zur Seite.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Draco O'Neill in ihre Richtung zielen.

„Impedimenta!" Der Dunkelhaarige wird nach hinten geworfen.

Unvermittelt ist es still. Lupin sieht sich um, dann holt er einen Gegenstand aus einer seiner vielen Taschen und scheint etwas hineinzusprechen. Draco versucht, sich von der Wand hochzurappeln.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Der Werwolf hat sich ihm zugewendet.

„Ja. War nur ein Betäubungsfluch, die Wirkung ist schon fast verflogen. Haben wir alle?"

Neben ihnen ertönt ein lautes ‚Plop'. Lupin flucht.

„Alle bis auf den, der dich als letztes angegriffen hat. Er ist gerade disappariert."

Natürlich. Das mußte ja so kommen.

„Es werden gleich ein paar Auroren hier sein und die Übriggebliebenen abholen." Draco fällt auf, daß der andere sich beunruhigt anhört, stärker beunruhigt, als der Stand der Dinge es rechtfertigen würde.

„Was ist los?" fragt er und richtet sich vollends auf.

Lupin sieht in an, die Stirn in Falten, angespannt. „Einer unserer Treffpunkte wird angegriffen."

Er hebt den Taschenspiegel hoch, den er, wie Draco jetzt sieht, in der Hand hält. Darin ist eine Kampfszenerie in einer Wohnungsdiele zu erkennen. Ein rothaariger Mann brüllt etwas, und ein violetter Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab trifft eine Gestalt in schwarzer Robe. Im Hintergrund kämpfen mindestens vier weitere Paare, schlechter zu erkennen. Eine andere rothaarige Person geht zu Boden.

„Das passiert jetzt?"

Lupin nickt.

Draco starrt ihn verständnislos an. „Dann nichts wie los!"

Erleichtert nickt Lupin noch einmal. Er hat meinetwegen gewartet, realisiert Draco verwundert. Er wußte nicht, ob es mir gut genug geht, um noch einmal zu kämpfen.

„Wohin?" fragt er.

„Halt dich an mir fest."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yay, ein Cliffhanger! _

_Bitte um Reviews und andere Meldungen. Falls ich wieder nur eine Review bekomme, werde ich mir überlegen, ob ich hier noch weiter poste. Einer Leserin kann ich die Geschichte auch per Mail schicken. _

_Erpresserisch-piratische Autorinnengrüße, Raona. _


	12. Freundkontakt

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews an **LiadanLadyOfSevenwaters**, **Nuepi**, **Anadastra**, **Jean Nin**...;) und **moondancer**. Ihr seid supi! ;)_

_Da ich die Interaktivität für einen wesentlichen Bestandteil des Fanfiction-Genres halte, werde ich weiterhin in meinen Kapiteln mit euch kommunizieren, auch wenn das verbietet. Sowieso ist es Quatsch, einer Autorin vorzuschreiben, was in ihrem Kapitel sein darf. Sollte ich irgendwann gekickt werden, findet ihr mich auf ff.de._

_ Sorry, daß ihr so lange auf das Kapitel warten mußtet.  
_

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Zwölf: Freundkontakt

Sie apparieren vor einem großen Stadthaus. Lupin läuft zur Tür und murmelt einen Code. Draco folgt ihm, kampfbereit.

Seit er in den Zauberspiegel gesehen hat, fühlt er neben dem Stechen, das vom Betäubungsfluch übrig geblieben ist, ein Ziehen in seiner Brust. Mit wem genau wollten Neville und Ginny sich treffen? An dem Kampf sind mindestens zwei von Ginnys Familienmitgliedern beteiligt, ich wette, daß sie hierher kommen wollten.

Ein Mantra läuft in seinem Kopf ab, das er nicht bremsen kann. Laß ihnen nichts passiert sein. Alles muß in Ordnung sein. Laß ihr nichts passiert sein.

Sie rennen eine Treppe nach oben, Lupin reißt eine Tür auf. Dann stoppt er und senkt den Zauberstab. Über Lupins Schulter sieht Draco Ginnys Vater, den Mann, mit dem sich sein eigener Vater vor Jahren in der Winkelgasse geprügelt hat, auf sie zukommen.

„Schon gut, Remus. Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle." sagt der rothaarige Mann erschöpft. Schweiß zeichnet sich auf seiner Stirn ab, und seine Stimme klingt, als hätte er nicht mehr genug Luft zum Sprechen.

Lupin läßt erleichtert die Schultern fallen. „Ihr habt sie zurückgeschlagen?"

Weasley nickt.

Draco hält sich im Hintergrund, obwohl er nichts lieber tun würde, als in die Wohnung zu stürmen und die beiden Gryffindors zu suchen. Er ist hier mit Sicherheit nicht willkommen. Erst als Lupin in die Wohnung tritt, folgt er ihm, aufmerksam die Umgebung musternd. Sie kommen, an zwei am Boden liegenden Todessern vorbei, in ein großes Wohnzimmer, in dem sich der größte Teil des Kampfes abgespielt haben muß; kleinere Möbelstücke und Teile eines Schranks liegen verstreut überall auf dem Boden, Scherben bedecken die Hälfte des Teppichs. Eine junge Frau, die ihm vage bekannt vorkommt, und ein rothaariger junger Mann, dem Aussehen nach einer der Weasley-Zwillinge, sind damit beschäftigt, bewußtlose beziehungweise verletzte Todesser zu fesseln, genauso ein großer dunkelhäutiger Mann.

Ginny liegt auf einer großen grünen Couch in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes, die Augen geschlossen. Auf ihrer Bluse hat sich über der Brust ein großer dunkelroter Fleck ausgebreitet. Blut. Ihm wird schwindlig, und er greift nach dem Türrahmen als Stütze.

Beruhige dich. Ihre Familie wäre hysterisch, wenn ihr wirklich etwas passiert wäre. Orientiere dich um Himmels Willen endlich an den Fakten.

Er versucht, sich ruhig weiter umzusehen. Lupin umarmt die junge Frau bei dem Zwilling. Ginnys Mutter kommt aus einer Seitentür, ein paar Tücher in den Händen, gefolgt von Neville mit einer Tasche. Gut, wenigstens mit ihm ist alles in Ordnung. Aus einer weiteren Tür sind Stimmen zu hören, und er glaubt, eine davon als Chos zu erkennen.

Alles in allem, denkt er, und atmet tief durch, scheint die Sache glimpflich verlaufen zu sein. Sicher ist auch ihr nichts passiert. Aber sie liegt unbeweglich da, als ihre Mutter ein Tuch auf ihre Stirn plaziert. Könnte sie sich nicht bewegen? Ich könnte hingehen und nachsehen. Zögernd löst er seinen Griff vom Türrahmen.

„Was machst _du_ hier?" Vater Weasley hat sich umgedreht und schaut ihn überrascht und verärgert an. Er spricht ziemlich laut. Mehrere Augenpaare richten sich auf ihn und Draco.

Schön, denkt Draco, eins ist jedenfalls klar: ich kann den Kerl keinen Deut besser leiden als vor vier Jahren. Er verzieht den Mund zu einem spöttischen Halblächeln.

„Ich war zufällig in der Gegend und wollte sehen, wo sich die Résistance verkriecht." Scheinbar gelassen läßt er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

„Mit Ordnung könnt ihr wohl noch immer nicht viel anfangen, was?"

Weasley schüttelt empört den Kopf und sieht zu Lupin, der sich mittlerweile aus der Umarmung der jungen Frau gelöst hat.

„Warum hast du ihn hierher gebracht? Wir haben dir nicht zugestimmt! Und du hörst selbst, er ist aus demselben Holz geschnitzt wie sein Vater!"

Lupin sieht irritiert aus. „Könnt ihr meinem Urteil nicht wenigstens so weit vertrauen?"

Draco seufzt leise. Nicht jetzt diese Diskussion, wirklich. Spart sie euch für später auf. So unaufällig wie möglich schiebt er sich an dem größeren Mann vorbei und lehnt sich in einer Zimmerecke an die Wand, ein Platz, in dem er in niemandes Weg steht und beobachten kann. Mrs Weasley verdeckt noch immer seine Sicht auf die grüne Couch. Er hört, daß zwei andere Stimmen sich der Diskussion um sein Hiersein anschließen, blendet aber den Inhalt des Streits aus, so gut er kann. Er glaubt ihn ohnehin zu kennen. Bevor ich gehe, will ich wissen, was mit ihr los ist, das ist alles.

Endlich richtet Ginnys Mutter sich auf und verschwindet wieder im Nebenzimmer. Neville ist nirgends mehr zu sehen.

Ginny sitzt jetzt, das feuchte Tuch selbst gegen ihre Stirn pressend. Es dauert nur Sekunden, bis sie ihn entdeckt. Er kann den Blick, den sie ihm schenkt, nicht zuordnen, aber etwas Schweres und Hartes in seinem Inneren löst sich, als sie ihn ansieht, und er fühlt sich, als würden Teile von ihm sich in Wasser verwandeln und wegfließen. Trotz des Raums voller Leute zwischen ihnen hat er das Gefühl, direkt neben ihr zu stehen, der fast physischen Verbindung wegen, die ihre Blicke zwischen ihnen spannen.

Sie macht mit dem Kopf eine winzige Geste in Richtung der Seitentür, dann klettert sie vom Sofa und geht in die bezeichnete Richtung. Er folgt ihr in einigen Metern Abstand. Wortfetzen von der Diskussion dringen an sein Ohr.

Weasley Senior: „Ich sage soetwas nicht gern, aber bei dieser Familie ist es so, der Zug zur dunklen Seite vererbt sich weiter."

junge Frau: „Komm schon, Arthur, wer sind wir denn, wenn wir jetzt auch mit diesen Geschichten von Blutlinien anfangen?"

Lupin: „Dumbledore wollte, daß wir den Menschen eine Chance geben. Nur so werden wir nicht genauso wie Du-weißt-schon-wer."

Zwilling: „Aber sieh doch mal, wohin uns das bei Snape gebracht hat! Ich sag ja nicht, daß wir Malfoy keine Chance geben sollen, aber nicht einfach so. Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein."

Lupin: „Irgendwo muß man sich doch noch auf seinen gesunden Menschenverstand und Instinkt verlassen können..."

Er läßt das Wohnzimmer und die Streitenden hinter sich. Im nächsten Raum kümmern sich Neville und Mrs Weasley um zwei verletzte Frauen mittleren Alters. Ginnys Mutter ist auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert und achtet nicht auf ihn. Neville tauscht mit ihm ein freundliches, erleichtertes Grinsen.

Eine weitere Tür, spaltweit offen, führt in ein weiteres Zimmer. Er geht hindurch.

-----------------------------------------------------

Der Raum ist leer, bis auf Ginny, die an der Wand lehnt, den Eingang im Blick. Er schließt leise die Tür hinter sich und bleibt stehen. Ohne sprechen zu können deutet er mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den enormen Blutfleck auf ihrer Bluse.

„Alles in Ordnung." Sie lächelt. „Es hat wehgetan, ist aber schon komplett geheilt."

„Sectumsempra?"

„Ja, so hörte es sich an." Potter hat ihn gegen mich verwendet, will er sagen.

„Snape hat ihn erfunden. Angeblich gab es früher einen ähnlichen Spruch, der gezielt angewendet werden konnte. Er wollte ihn rekonstruieren."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja."

„Meine Mutter sagt, Lupin ist auch angegriffen worden, zur gleichen Zeit wie wir. Warst du bei ihm?"

Er nickt. Sie kommt ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, im selben Moment, da auch er einen Schritt in ihre Richtung macht.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du siehst blaß aus."

Er lächelt schräg. „Ich sehe immer blaß aus."

Sie zuckt die Schultern.

Götter. Bin ich froh, daß du hier bist und die Schultern zucken kannst. Du glaubst nicht, wie froh.

Sie küssen sich auf einmal, unmöglich zu sagen, wie es passiert ist oder wer angefangen hat. Sie schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals; er zieht sie an sich, einen Arm um sie gelegt, eine Hand in ihrem Haar. Sie scheinen sich aneinander festzuhalten, und so nah sind sie sich, denkt er, daß sie ineinander verschmelzen könnten, wenn das möglich wäre, näher als sie sich zuvor gewesen sind, zu egal welcher Zeit. Sie küssen einander tief, zu gleichen Teilen dem anderen näher kommen wollend, sich vergewissernd, daß die Welt noch dieselbe ist, auch wenn sie das nie mehr sein wird, denkt Draco, nicht für mich.

Er hört auf, sie zu küssen, und hält sie fest. Sie löst sich nicht von ihm. Sie ist wirklich hier, kein Phantom, kein Traum, keine Wunschvorstellung, denkt er, und sie haßt mich nicht. Sie ist hier.

Er zieht mit einem Finger die Form ihres Gesichts nach, dann ihre Augenlider, die kaum sichtbare Falte auf ihrer Stirn. Ihre Hand fährt in sein Haar. Sie küßt ihn wieder. Er läßt alles hinter sich, was Erleichterung oder Unglaube ist und ergreift statt dessen die Leidenschaft, die aus ihnen sprüht, zieht sie in seinen Körper und schenkt sie ihr in seinem Kuß, der ohne Ende ist, wie er ohne Anfang war. Irgendwann mittendrin kniet er, in der Nähe der Wand, sie sitzt auf ihm, die Beine um ihn geschlungen, ihre Körper reiben sich aneinander, seine Hände fahren unter ihre Bluse, sie ist dabei, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen.

„Deine Leute?" haucht er zwischen Küssen.

Sie holt ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und deutet zur Tür.

„Collocatus." Dann zu ihm, mit strahlenden, glasigen Augen, halb grinsend: „Mach schnell."

Er grinst ebenfalls, dann küßt er sie hart, ihre Zunge bewegt sich tief in seinem Mund. Seine Finger gleiten in ihre Hose, während sie seine öffnet, sie stöhnt unterdrückt, als er ihre Klitoris berührt, und preßt sich kurz an ihn. Dann rutscht sie zur Seite und streift ungeduldig ihre Hose mit der Unterhose ab, er will es ihr gleichtun, aber kommt nicht weit. Sobald sein Schwanz befreit ist, sitzt sie auf ihm, sie kommen einander entgegen, bis sie ihn ganz umfängt.

Es ist kaum möglich, keine Geräusche zu machen. Als sie sich bewegen, fühlt er sich, als müßte er schreien; er erstickt den Schrei in ihrem Kuß, das Stöhnen an ihrer Schulter, so wie sie es tut, nun, da sie einander umarmen, fest, als sie einander höher und tiefer zugleich treiben, sich im selben Rhythmus bewegend, ihr Geschlecht zuckt um seines, er sticht tiefer in sie, sie schlingt ihre Beine fester um seinen Rücken, sich mit allem an ihn klammernd, was sie hat, und er antwortet ihr, ohne anders zu können, weil alles, was er will, alles, was er wahrnimmt, sie ist, ihr Mund, ihre Feuchtigkeit, ihre leise Stimme, stöhnend, ihr Busen an seiner Brust durch den Stoff, ihr wundervolles Haar in seinem Gesicht.

Ginny.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sie sitzen nebeneinander und knöpfen ihre Hosen wieder zu. Er ist zuerst fertig und spricht über beide einen Reinigungszauber, denn sein Hemd ist voller Blut, das von ihrer Bluse abgefärbt hat, und sie schwitzen.

Als er sie ansieht, fallen ihm tausend Dinge ein, die er zu ihr sagen könnte, die meisten davon ergeben keinen Sinn.

„Bist du gekommen?" fragt er leise.

Sie grinst nur. Ihre Augen glänzen noch immer.

Er beschließt, das als ‚ja' zu interpretieren.

„Ich gehe als erste raus", sagt sie fröhlich, nachdem sie ihr Haar und ihre Kleidung in Ordnung gebracht hat. „Falls irgendjemand was gehört hat und dich umbringen will, kann ich dann deine Flucht decken."

Er lächelt vage und ist nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt richtig gehört hat, was sie sagt. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte sie einfach weiterreden. Mir kommt alles, was sie sagt, wunderbar vor.

Sie beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen Kuß, der ihn glühend zurückläßt, voller Hoffnung, daß sie das bald wieder tun wird, besser früher als später, streicht über seine Wange und schlängelt sich durch die Tür, nachdem sie den Verschlußzauber gebrochen hat.

Er beschließt, einige Minuten zu warten, bis sein Denken sich wieder klärt. Von draußen hört er Stimmen, keine verständlichen Gespräche, zumindest schreit niemand. Wie viel Zeit mag vergangen sein, zehn Minuten?

Wenn er die Augen schließt, kann er ihren Körper noch immer spüren, ihren Blütenduft riechen, vermischt mit ihrer beider Schweiß, und er erinnert sich an das unterdrückte Stöhnen, das sie an seiner Schulter erstickt, ihr Atem seine Haut unter dem Hemd überflutend. Er kann sich so genau vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlt, sie in den Armen zu halten, daß es ihn beunruhigt. Die Erinnerung, fürchtet er, hat sich ihm eingebrannt, als ewiges Bild, wie eine traumatische Erfahrung. Er fürchtet, er wird sie nie wieder vergessen, er wird sie nie wieder einordnen und beiseite legen können, wie er es zuvor mit so vielen Bildern getan hat, wie er es gewohnt ist. Sie wird ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen, fürchtet er.

Oder, auf der anderen Seite - vielleicht fürchtet er es nicht.

------------------------------------------------------

„Ginny, Schatz, wo hast du gesteckt? Ist alles in Ordnung? Die Wunde ist doch nicht wieder aufgebrochen, Kind? Wir räumen hier noch etwas auf, dann gehen wir zu einem anderen Treffpunkt, wir apparieren natürlich, aber jemand kann dich mitnehmen, das wird kein Problem sein. Sicher beobachtet noch jemand das Haus, darum kümmert sich Kingsley, er hat auch ein paar Auroren hierher gerufen..."

Molly Weasley läßt ihren Redeschwall los, sobald sie Ginny zu Gesicht bekommt, und die ist froh darum. Wenigstens kommt sie so um die Aufgabe herum, die erste Frage zu beantworten.

Denn Mum will nicht wirklich wissen, wo ich gesteckt habe. Das würde ihr nicht gefallen.

Sie dreht den Kopf weg, um ihr Grinsen vor ihrer Mutter zu verbergen, eigentlich unnötig, denn Mrs Weasley hat selbst während des Redens nicht aufgehört, im Raum in und her zu hasten und hier etwas zu reparieren und dort etwas zurecht zu rücken, und achtet gar nicht besonders auf ihre Tochter.

„Ähm, gut." sagt Ginny belustigt.

„Ja. Dein Vater und die anderen diskutieren noch über irgendetwas... ich will es gar nicht wissen. Sage ihnen von mir, daß wir wirklich langsam los müssen, es ist zu unsicher, hier zu sein..."

Oh nein. Nur nicht der Sicherheitsdiskurs.

„Bin auf dem Weg."

Sie hört gar nicht erst darauf, was Tonks, Lupin, Fred und ihr Vater besprechen.

„He, alle herhören! Mum will, daß wir umziehen. Sofort."

Sie setzt ihre beste Weasley-Mutter-Stimme ein. Alle halten inne.

„Oh. Ich denke, deine Mutter hat recht." Ihr Vater. Klar, daß er zustimmt. Doch dann wendet er sich an Lupin. „Wir können den Malfoy-Jungen unmöglich mit ins blaue Haus nehmen!"

Darum geht es also.

Lupin atmet genervt durch die Nase aus. „Hör mir jetzt mal ganz genau zu, Arthur. Der Junge hat mir vorhin das Leben gerettet. Wäre er nicht gewesen, ich hätte allein gegen vier Todesser mit dem Rücken zur Wand kaum eine Chance gehabt. Was soll er noch tun, um sich das Recht zu erwerben, wenigstens vorerst bei uns unterzukommen?"

Arthur zögert. Neville ist in der Nähe damit beschäftigt, einen zerissenen Sesselbezug zu flicken. Ginny sieht, wie er damit aufhört und herüber sieht. Er überlegt sichtlich, ob er sich äußern soll. Sie will ermutigend nicken, da hat er sich schon entschieden.

„Mr Weasley, selbst wenn Draco wollte, könnte er nicht zu den Todessern zurück. Er hat sie an uns verraten. Sie werden ihn töten wollen."

Er schluckt, läßt aber Ginnys Vater nicht aus den Augen. Das war wirklich geschickt, Neville, denkt Ginny beeindruckt. Du hast die Trumpfkarte gespielt. Sie würden nie jemanden allein lassen, der bedroht wird. Das ist der entscheidende Punkt.

Sie weiß, was kommt, und behält recht.

Arthur nickt betroffen. „Also gut."

Lupin sieht erleichtert aus. „Holt ihn jemand? Neville?"

Ginny dreht sich gleichzeitig mit Neville um, in Richtung der Nebenräume. Draco lehnt im Türrahmen. Schwer zu sagen, wie lange er schon da gestanden und das Gespräch verfolgt hat. Sie hat nie bemerkt, wie unaufällig er sein kann, wenn er will. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm früher einfach wichtiger, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, denkt sie, und darin war er wirklich nicht übel. Aber nun verschmilzt er fast mit seiner Umgebung, seine Blässe, das weißblonde Haar, das weiße Hemd, das er trägt, neben dem hell gebeizten Holz der Tür, und er ist so schmal, auch nicht besonders groß, daß er schlicht nicht viel Platz im Raum einnimmt, jedenfalls nicht jetzt, da er darauf verzichtet, sich aufzurichten, und niemanden direkt ansieht.

Wieso ist es mir nicht früher aufgefallen? Er wirkt, als sei er gewohnt, sich zu verstecken. Als ob er sich fürchtet, entdeckt zu werden. Und das paßt zu allem, was ich in den letzten Tagen mit ihm erlebt habe, und zu nichts, das ich von früher kenne. Hat er sich damals auch schon getarnt, nur auf andere Art, oder hat sich so viel verändert?

Neville geht zu Draco und spricht mit ihm, während die anderen sich bereit machen und ihre Sachen zusammensuchen. Die Verletzten sind offenbar alle wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen, die Todesser gefesselt und im dritten Nebenraum verstaut, wo sie auf Kingsley und sein Aurorenteam warten.

Ginny hat nicht mehr zu tun, als ihren Besen zu nehmen und den Rucksack aufzusetzen, und während sie wartet, wandern ihre Gedanken. So viel passiert dieser Tage, und trotzdem beschäftigt sie sich nicht mit ihrer Planung, oder mit Horrorvisionen darüber, was noch geschehen könnte. Ihr Überlegungen sind anderer Natur: hundert Variationen, Draco Malfoy zum Stöhnen zu bringen, nicht unbedingt nur auf konventionellste Weise. Sie stellt ihn sich in verschiedensten Lagen vor, gefesselt, geknebelt, nackt, an tausend Orten, und sie ist es, die über seinen Körper verfügt. Sie bestimmt über all seine Reaktionen.

Hat sie schon früher solche Phantasien gehabt, über andere Männer oder Frauen? Nie über reale Personen, glaubt sie, wenn, dann muß ich das verdrängt haben. Dean hätte mich für pervers gehalten. Und Harry... das verbittet sich einfach, über ihn auf solche Art zu denken. Alles, was ich mir in bezug auf ihn vorgestellt habe, war immer harmonisch und nett. Kleinmädchenträume.

Und, Ginny, denkst du über Malfoy etwa nichts in dieser Art? Gib es zu, es geht nicht nur darum, ihn zu kontrollieren. Sieh ihn dir an, und dann behaupte mit Überzeugung, daß du ihn nicht küssen willst, du willst nicht durch sein Haar streichen und ihn nicht in die Arme nehmen. Gib zu, du magst sogar wie er redet. Sogar seinen Humor.

Ruhe jetzt. Sie schneidet diese Bahn ihrer Gedanken ab. Und weiter? Solche Bilder kommen mit den anderen. Was soll das schon bedeuten?

Sie lehnt sich an die Wand und schaut noch einmal zu ihm hinüber – gerade rechtzeitig, um zu bemerken, wie er mitten im Gespräch plötzlich zusammenzuckt, erschrocken, und mit der rechten Hand nach seinem linken Unterarm tastet. Dann bricht er zusammen. Ihr wird heiß und kalt. Bevor sie weiß, wie ihr geschieht, rennt sie zu ihm.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Neville hat gerade eine Bemerkung über das Apparieren fallengelassen, darüber, daß es überschätzt werde und man sich auch anders fortbewegen könne, und Draco will ihm widersprechen, da trifft ihn auf einmal völlig unerwartet ein scharfer Schmerz im Arm und läßt ihn zusammenfahren. Was -? Natürlich. Das Mal. Er tastet danach, der Schmerz verstärkt sich rasant, seine Haut scheint sich abzuschälen, die Knochen zu verglühen. Ihm wird schwarz vor Augen.

Auf einmal liegt er am Boden und schaut in die über ihm schwebenden Gesichter von Neville und Ginny. Alles dahinter ist verschwommen sichtbar. Das Mal brennt noch immer, aber warum um Himmels willen bin ich ohnmächtig geworden? Ich sollte mich daran gewöhnt haben, daß es auch manchmal plötzlich kommt.

„Was ist los?" flüstert Ginny.

Man könnte fast denken, daß sie besorgt klingt, denkt er, wenn ich nicht wüßte, daß das Unsinn ist. Er richtet sich so weit auf, wie es möglich ist, ohne mit dem Kopf eines Gryffindors zusammenzustoßen und schüttelt den Kopf, um ihn zu klären.

„Ich bin... erschrocken. Es ist nichts Besonderes, keine Ahnung, warum ich..." Er spürt, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht steigt. Hastig rappelt er sich auf. Die Blicke aller Anwesenden sind auf ihn gerichtet, Lupins fragend, die anderen irritiert und mißtrauisch.

Niemanden ansehend beantwortet er die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Der Dunkle Lord beruft ein Treffen ein, ein kurzfristiges Treffen." Abscheu auf den meisten Gesichtern. An Lupin gewandt fragt er: „Ich nehme an, man kann von hieraus nicht disapparieren?"

Während der Angesprochene den Kopf schüttelt, antwortet Mr Weasley.

„Nein. Es gibt Barrieren."

Draco nickt. „Gut."

Jemand berührt ihn am rechten Arm, und er wendet den Kopf, Neville erwartend, aber es ist Ginny, nah neben ihm stehend.

„Hast du Angst, daß du einfach zu dem Treffen apparierst, ohne es zu wollen?"

Ob ich Angst habe... was soll das, will sie mich schon wieder provozieren? Ich weiß schon, daß sie mir nichts zutraut. Muß sie darauf herumreiten?

„Es tut weh, oder?" fragt sie leise. „Vielleicht beeinflußt es das Denken und die Selbstkontrolle."

Irritiert starrt er sie an.

Lupin ist von den dreien unbemerkt herübergekommen. Seine Ruhe zieht Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wie schon zuvor, und er will Ginny sowieso nicht beachten, wenn ihn viel zu sehr interessiert, was sie über ihn denkt.

„Draco, Snape sagte, es erfordere sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung, Voldemorts Ruf nicht zu folgen. Ich denke nicht, daß er gelogen hat, was das betrifft."

Draco grinst, schräg und humorlos. „So schwierig kann es nicht sein, wenn ich es bisher zweimal geschafft habe. Ich habe zur Sicherheit gefragt. Und hört auf, darüber zu philosophieren. Ich bin nur erschrocken, das ist alles, ich habe mich zu sicher gefühlt. Kein Grund zu neuen Diskussionen."

Langsam nickt der Werwolf. „Wenn du meinst."

„Wer von euch sollte das besser beurteilen können als ich?"

Gut gemacht, Junge. Jetzt hast du vermutlich alle ihre Voruteile bestätigt.

Na und? Sie hätten ohnehin daran geglaubt. Und Ginny...

Er sucht ihren Blick. Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

Die anderen scheinen beschlossen zu haben, daß der Vorfall wirklich keiner Diskussion mehr bedarf, und die ersten von ihnen begeben sich schon ins Treppenhaus und von dort auf die Reise, auch Neville, wie Draco mit etwas ungutem Gefühl bemerkt. Ich sollte ihn nicht immer ignorieren, nur weil er wenig redet, aber auf sie zu achten, bedeutet schon genug Anstrengung.

Sie legt noch einmal eine Hand auf seinen rechten Arm, und so sehr sein Stolz verlangt, daß er sie wegschiebt, bleibt er doch wieder reglos, ihre Berührung einatmend. Geh nicht.

„Falls du's nicht gemerkt hast..." Sie redet leise, nah an seinem Ohr, ihr Atem streift ihn. „...ich habe nicht versucht, dich zu beleidigen oder so. Es war nur eine Vermutung. Okay?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten läßt sie ihn los und läuft ihrem Vater hinterher.

Lupin, diskret in die andere Richtung gewendet, hat aus dem Fenster gesehen. Nun deutet er zum Ausgang. „Können wir?"

_Reviews, bitte?_


	13. Tauschen

_Ich danke meinen ReviewerInnen **zizou **und** Nuepi** und entschuldige mich für die ganz üble Verspätung._

_Sie hat ihren Grund darin, daß ich (mal wieder) eure Reaktion auf den Inhalt dieses Kapitels fürchte (und daran, daß mir der Vorrat an fertigen Kapiteln ausgeht)._

_Dafür ist das Kapitel lang. :)  
_

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Dreizehn: Tauschen

Sie apparieren zu einem Häuschen am Rand Londons, blau gestrichen mit überwuchertem Vorgarten, zwei Stockwerke und rosenbewachsene Balkone: ein Vorstadtidyll. Während Lupin, Mr Weasley und die beiden vorhin verletzten Frauen eine „Besprechung" ansetzen, macht sich Mrs Weasley sofort ans Putzen und Essen bereiten und requiriert dafür ihre beiden anwesenden Kinder, Neville und Lupins Freundin, die Frau namens Tonks. Draco wird von ihr konsequent ignoriert. Er hat nicht unbedingt etwas dagegen. Von mir aus könnte mich der ganze verfluchte Orden ignorieren, das wäre eine nette Alternative zur extrem widerwilligen Akzeptanz meines Hierseins, die sie ansonsten zeigen, und ich hätte meine Ruhe.

Er zieht sich in eins der oberen Zimmer zurück, das kleinere Balkonzimmer, und sitzt im Dunkeln auf dem Bett, dunkel wegen des Regenwetters vor dem Fenster und dann der früh hereinbrechenden Dämmerung.

Wie können sie nur in diesem endlosen Trubel leben, Diskussion über Diskussion, ständig wohlwollende Freunde, die bei jedem ungewohnten Gesichtsausdruck panisch nachfragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, diese kuschlige Gruppendynamik, in der jeder seinen Platz bekommt...Wenn ich länger als ein paar Tage hierbleiben müßte, würde ich verrückt werden.

In Malfoy Manor hatte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe, die meiste Zeit.

Nach etwa einer Stunde verblaßt das Brennen im Dunklen Mal. Er knöpft den Hemdsärmel auf und mustert das schwarze Totenkopfsymbol auf seinem Unterarm. Leicht glüht es noch, glaubt er, aber das kann Einbildung sein, das psychische Nachglühen des Schmerzes.

Tut es mehr weh, wenn ich weiter von ihm entfernt bin? fragt er sich. Sonst ist es nicht so schlimm gewesen, vor allem bin ich nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen. Wie eine liebeskranke Erstklässlerin, die dem großen Potter begegnet.

Es hat mich wirklich überrascht, denkt er, merkwürdig, als hätte ich für den Moment vergessen, daß es dieses Mal überhaupt gibt. Daß ich unwiderruflich zu ihm gehöre, egal was ich tue. Dumm, so etwas zu vergessen. Eine angenehme Täuschung war es, Illusion von Freiheit, aber es ist nun einmal nicht so, und ich sollte mich nicht absichtlich blenden.

Draußen schalten sich die Muggelstraßenlaternen an, die ihn immer wieder durcheinander bringen. Muggel dürften zu so etwas nicht in der Lage sein. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an. Es wäre auch sicher einfacher, sie zu beherrschen, wenn sie nicht über diese undurchschaubaren sogenannten Wissenschaften verfügen würden.

Darf ich darüber überhaupt noch nachdenken? Ich kämpfe ja jetzt nicht mehr gegen die Muggel, sondern ich stehe notgedrungen auf einer Seite mit den Schlammblütern und Blutverrätern. Ja, wirklich, das tue ich, wenn man Weasley bedenkt. Ach, diese beiden Seiten sind abstoßend. Jede auf ihre Art. Es ist einfacher, davon überzeugt zu sein, daß die eine vernichtet werden muß, man ist mit dem Hassen und Kämpfen beschäftigt genug, sich keine Gedanken über vorgestellte Alternativen zu machen.

Ich kann mir keine Alternative vorstellen. Aber ich hätte gern eine.

Er schließt die Augen und läßt den Tag revue passieren. Kaum zu glauben, daß all das an einem Tag passiert sein soll, mein Aufwachen, das sich anfühlte, als hätte ich eine neue Welt betreten, dieses surreale Frühstück, der Streit. Dann London, das schon wieder normaler wirkte. Der Kampf. Benson. Nein, nicht hängenbleiben an dieser Stelle. Da war noch mehr.

Habe ich mir wirklich Sorgen um die kleine Weasley gemacht? Und um Longbottom?

Dieser seltsame Orden, der mir mißtraut und mich dennoch aufnimmt. Ich habe es Dumbledore damals nicht glauben können. Schon, daß er mich hätte beschützen wollen, aber an dieses „wir", das er immer beschwor, daran glaubte ich nicht, und hier ist es.

Lupin sagt, ich hätte ihm das Leben gerettet. Neville stellt sich auf meine Seite.

Und Ginny. Fragt, wie es mir geht, vor allen Leuten.

Ein Tag? Und nur fünf Tage, seitdem die Gryffindors mich erwischt haben?

Je länger er überlegt, desto mehr entgleitet ihm die gestreßte Stimmung von vorhin, und er beginnt, sich wohl zu fühlen. Noch immer tragen seine eigenen Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage für ihn selbst den feinen Lichtschleier eines Trugbilds, aber auch, wenn es kaum real sein kann, fühlt sich das Bild doch lebendig und beruhigend an, und sein Kopf schwirrt nicht mehr.

Schließlich steht er auf. Ich bin bereit, Bedrohungen zu begegnen, denkt er. Vielleicht sogar Mrs Weasley.

Im Flur begegnet ihm Ginny, ein Tablett schwebt vor ihr her.

„Ich hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht. Ich dachte, du hättest wahrscheinlich keine Lust, zum gemeinsamen Abendessen runterzukommen."

Er grinst.

„Ich hatte mich darauf eingestellt, aber es ist nicht unbedingt schlecht, drum herumzukommen."

„Genau." Sie grinst ebenfalls. Die beiden Zauberer und das Tablett gehen zurück in kleine Balkonzimmer, aus dem Draco gerade erst gekommen ist.

„Ich hab schon gegessen, also bedien dich."

„Hat deine Mutter nichts dagegen, daß ich mich an ihrem Kunstwerk vergreife?" fragt er, nachdem er gekostet hat.

„Ich glaube nicht. Essen gönnt sie, soweit ich weiß, allen." Ginny gähnt. „Ich penne, solang du ißt, wenns dir nichts ausmacht." Sie hüpft auf das Bett und streckt sich darauf aus. Draco versucht, sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren, das glücklicherweise so gut ist, daß sein Vorhaben ihm zum größten Teil gelingt.

Danach geht er zur Glastür, die auf den Balkon hinaus führt und öffnet sie. Die Reste des Regens plätschern träge auf die Dachziegeln über ihm und auf den Steinboden des Balkons. Stetiges Rauschen ist zu nahe gelegenem Pochen geworden.

Hinter sich hört ihre Schritte, die er schon lange zu kennen scheint, sie nähern sich mit dem Licht auf der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs, den sie in der Hand hält, als sie neben ihm auftaucht.

„Was sagst du zum Orden?" fragt sie. Ihre Stimme wirkt gedämpft, durch den Regen.

„Ich weiß nicht," antwortet er ehrlich. „Lupin ist ein interessanter Mensch. Aber letztlich sind sie mir alle etwas suspekt." Er betrachtet sie aus dem Augenwinkel, ihre Reaktion erwartend. Ärger, vermutlich.

Aber sie nickt.

Ich sollte mich darauf einstellen, daß sie mich überrascht, denkt er.

„Selbst mir kommt meine Familie manchmal komisch vor, naja, vor allem meine Mutter. Und ich habe nie darum gebettelt, dem Orden beitreten zu dürfen. Sie hätten mich nicht gewollt. Deshalb weiß ich auch nicht mehr, ob ich eigentlich dazugehören will."

„Ich glaube, es muß auch Vorteile haben, nirgends dazuzugehören. Du hast natürlich noch deine Freunde, und..." Er hält inne und dreht sich zu ihr.

„Was ist nun eigentlich mit Potter? Jeder schleicht um das Thema wie um den heißen Brei, aber niemand hat bisher gesagt, was Sache ist."

Im Zauberlicht sieht er, wie sie die Stirn runzelt.

„Naja, es ist Harrys Geheimnis, nicht meins."

„Oh, komm schon!"

„Beschwer' dich nicht. Du kannst froh sein, wenn ich dir überhaupt was erzähle."

Er macht unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, verletzt. Sie hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn direkt an, wieder einen dieser Ausdrücke in den Augen, die er nicht zuordnen kann, sie hat davon einige auf Lager. Vorsichtig streckt sie die Hand aus und berührt ihn an der Wange, kurz, federleicht.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" fragt sie mit eigentümlich sanfter Stimme. „Du warst doch früher nicht so empfindlich? Oder bilde ich mir das ein?"

Er sieht weg. „Keine Ahnung."

Sie seufzt, lehnt sich am Türrahmen an und verschränkt die Arme locker vor der Brust.

Fast minutenlang spricht niemand. Er fürchtet, das Gespräch in eine Sackgasse geführt zu haben. Im Versuch, das Eis zu brechen, zuckt er die Schultern.

„Bin ich empfindlich? Das kannst du wohl besser beurteilen. Wahrscheinlich stimmt es, ich habe fast geheult, als Granger mich im dritten Jahr geschlagen hat."

Ihr Mund verzieht sich, und ihre Augen leuchten.

„Ich wette" Sie grinst ihr bösartiges, koboldhaft amüsiertes Grinsen. „Ich wette, du hast es genossen. Du hattest danach jahrelang erotische Fantasien darüber, wie Hermione dich prügelt."

Er reißt die Augen auf. Ihre Mundwinkel zittern. Als er sich auf die Lippe beißt, bricht sie in Lachen aus und reißt ihn einfach mit, so laut, schallend und dreckig lacht sie, er stellt sich Granger als Domina in Leder vor und muß noch mehr lachen, so gut paßt es. Sie halten sich die Bäuche und stoßen im engen Türrahmen aneinander, er greift einfach nach ihr, zieht sie zu sich und küßt sie, erschrickt über sich selbst, aber nichts Schlimmes passiert und sie lachen einfach weiter, bis sie nicht mehr können. Dann zieht Ginny mit komisch vorwurfsvollem Blick die Augenbrauen hoch, läßt ihre Lider flackern und sagt mit leicht näselnder Stimme:

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum Sie lachen, Mr Malfoy. Ich habe nur eine durchaus naheliegende Theorie zu Protokoll gegeben!",

und es zeigt sich, daß man doch meistens länger lachen kann, als man denkt.

Endlich haben sie sich beruhigt.

„Gehen wir wieder rein?" fragt Ginny. „Es wird langsam richtig kalt."

Sie schließen die Tür und setzen sich nebeneinander auf das Bett im Raum.

„Ich würde wirklich gern wissen, was sich für dich verändert hat. Warum bist du nicht bei den Todessern geblieben?"

Schulde ich ihr nicht eine ehrliche Antwort?

„Dumbledore kann...konnte sehr überzeugend sein."

„Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund?"

„Momentan ist es noch nicht so einfach, ganz klar darzustellen, was die Gründe waren. Ich... war einfach nicht mehr überzeugt. Und, wo ist Potter?"

Sie schnaubt. „Toller Trick. Tauschen wir jetzt eine Information gegen die andere?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich werde nicht nur einfache Fragen stellen."

„Bekomme ich meine Antwort?"

Sie seufzt nocheinmal. „Daß ich nicht weiß, wo er ist, habe ich dir schon gesagt. Ich suche ihn selbst. Er ist mit Hermione und Ron unterwegs, sie suchen...etwas, das mit Voldemort zu tun hat."

Er zuckt leicht zusammen. „Müßt ihr immer seinen Namen sagen?"

„Was?"

„Nicht Potters. Du weißt schon. Seinen." Er kommt sich albern dabei vor, diese Floskel zu verwenden, aber „der Dunkle Lord" hört sich noch unpassender an.

„Ach so. Ja. Ich sehe es nicht ein, mich nach einem solchen Aberglauben zu verhalten. Wir zeigen nur, daß wir von Angst regiert werden, wenn wir diesem Mythos folgen, den er selbst um sich gebaut hat. Warum hast gerade du ein Problem damit?"

Er zuckt die Schultern. „Wir nennen ihn nicht beim Namen. Er würde es als respektlos empfinden."

Sie schaut ihn auf einmal eindringlich an. „Draco. Was ist dir dort bei den Todessern passiert? Das, an das du dich gestern Nacht erinnert hast?"

Unbewußt verbirgt er sein Gesicht hinter einer Hand. Ich kann ihr nicht einfach Lügen erzählen. Ich kann sie nicht fortschicken. Wenn überhaupt irgendjemand ein Anrecht auf mein Vertrauen hat, dann ist es doch sie. Oh Merlin. Rede ich jetzt schon von Vertrauen? Drück es irgendwie harmlos aus, klinisch. Du willst hier schließlich kein Mitleid erregen.

„Du weißt doch selbst, zumindest aus Geschichten, womit Todesser sich so amüsieren."

„Nicht wirklich. Was soll das sein?" Sie zieht die Brauen zusammen und ihre Augen werden klein, er wundert sich, daß er darauf noch achtet, bei allem, was gerade wieder in seinem Kopf passiert. „Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche?" Leise.

Er sagt nichts.

„Welche?"

„Tja, wohl nicht Avada Kedavra." Er zwingt sich zu einem falschen Lächeln. Reiß dich endlich zusammen, Draco. Du stehst wie ein überempfindlicher Versager vor ihr da. „Warum willst du das so genau wissen? Es ist keine spannende Geschichte."

Sie schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Es geht nicht um spannende Geschichten."

„Um was denn sonst?"

Ihre Haut fühlt sich sehr warm an, als sie seine Hand in ihre beiden nimmt, die linke Hand, ganz in der Nähe des Dunklen Mals, vor dem sie keine Angst zu haben scheint. Meine Hand ist vielleicht kalt, denkt er, deshalb kommen ihre mir so warm vor. Die Wärme scheint emporzusteigen, in seinen Arm und seinen Körper, beruhigend und neu.

„Ich..." Sie stockt. „Ich will nicht nochmal so einen Fehler machen wie gestern." Er hört sie durchatmen. „Es hat mir einen Schreck eingejagt, was da mit dir passiert ist. Ich habe... ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, verdammt! Irgendwas war da doch, außer den Flüchen!"

Er blinzelt ein paar Tränen aus den Augen, hat aber keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern oder zu ärgern. Als er spricht, spricht er schnell, um nicht wieder den Mut zu verlieren.

„Es waren nur Träume, nichts Reales. Sie hätten sich nicht getraut, etwas Reales zu unternehmen, und so fanden sie es wahrscheinlich auch lustiger. Zwei ziemlich neue Leute, ein Paar, aber ich denke, sie haben nicht als einzige davon gewußt. Der Cruciatus war ganz geschickt damit kombiniert, deshalb hatte ich gestern Angst..."

„Daß der Cruciatus kommt."

„Ja. Vermutlich."

Sie hält weiter seine Hand fest, und er wundert sich wieder, warum.

„Also...heißt das, die haben dir Träume geschickt, in denen solche Dinge vorkamen, wie die, die ich.. getan habe?" Sehr leise.

„Nein! Das ist überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen!" Er sieht sie an. „Hör zu, das ist alles lange nicht so wild, wie es hätte sein können, und mit dir hat es nichts zu tun. Nichts. Träume kann man ausblenden und vergessen. Fang nicht mit Mitleid oder sowas an, ich kann damit nicht umgehen."

„Aber mit dem, was passiert ist, kannst du umgehen?"

„Es ist nicht einmal wirklich passiert. Ich vergesse es. Ich überdecke es mit neuen Erinnerungen. Cruciatus ist nicht so leicht zu vergessen, aber ich kann Dinge gut beiseite schieben." Außer dich, denkt er.

„Okay. Ich versuche, mich nicht aufzuregen." Nicht, daß sie so klingen würde. „Es ist deine Entscheidung."

"Danke."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, wie um vages Unverständnis auszudrücken.

„Du bist nicht mehr bei den Todessern, weißt du? Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung, das ist selbstverständlich. Du mußt dich dafür nicht bedanken."

Er atmet aus, Spannung löst sich.

„Ihr Guten seid doch verrückt." Unsicher und schief lächelt er, den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Quatsch. Ihr seid verrückt, wenn schon jemand. Komm, wir laufen ein bißchen durchs Haus. Ich brauche Bewegung."

„Ich auch."

Es ist Nacht geworden. Sie schleichen durch die leeren Gänge des Blauen Hauses bis zum Dachboden, bis auf einige Kisten leer, und staubig, und klettern aus dem Dachfenster auf das schräge Ziegeldach, schlüpfrig vom Regen.

„Accio Mäntel!" Ihre Mäntel kommen geflogen.

„Der Mantel paßt so gar nicht zu meiner Vorstellung von dir."

„Zu meiner auch nicht. Lupin hat ihn für mich beschworen."

Sie setzen sich oben auf den Dachfirst. Es regnet fast gar nicht mehr.

„Kann ich nochmal auf das Thema zurückkommen?"

"Hmm." Unklare Antwort.

„Du kannst doch Okklumens. Wie konnten sie dann in deine Träume eindringen?"

„Der Dunkle Lord ist stärker. Sie haben ihn um Unterstützung gebeten. Er ist auf meine Familie zur Zeit nicht besonders gut zu sprechen."

„Oh."

„Genau." Pause. „Wie ist das nun mit Potter?"

Sie grinsen beide.

„Die drei sind nach der Hochzeit meines Bruders, das war in den Sommerferien, verschwunden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin, aber ich war nicht überrascht. Sie hatten schon so ein paar Andeutungen gemacht. Ron machte dann kurze Zeit später den Fehler, zu Besuch zu kommen. Ich hab ihn mit allen Mitteln ausgefragt, auf was für einer Mission sie unterwegs sind, und er hat mir genug Andeutungen geliefert, daß ich, mit etwas Glück und speziellem Vorwissen, das zufällig niemand außer mir mitbringt, nach einiger Zeit Forschung rausgefunden habe, worum es geht."

"Und worum geht es?"

Sie zögert.

„Schon gut. Potters Geheimnis undsoweiter." Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, so wie sie die Schultern hängenläßt; viel mehr ist hier draußen nicht zu erkennen.

„Und als er verschwunden ist, war eure Affäre vorbei?" wechselt er das Thema.

„Nein, er hat schon vorher Schluß gemacht."

„Er?" Draco wird bei der Frage lauter, und sie legt den Finger auf die Lippen. „Wie ist er denn auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen? Ich habe Potter ja nie für besonders schlau gehalten, aber für so blöd dann auch wieder nicht."

"Soll das ein Kompliment für mich sein?"

"Nein, es soll eine Beleidigung für Potter sein."

Sie lacht. „Er hatte einen guten Grund. Nun ja, für ihn war es ein guter Grund."

Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sag nicht, es hat mit irgendeiner Heldensache zu tun? Oder hat er sich in Granger verknallt? Doch nicht in deinen Bruder."

„Nein." Sie fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er beobachtet sie im blassen Laternenlicht. „Es war die Heldensache. Er wollte mich nicht zur Zielscheibe machen. Oder so."

Sein erster Impuls ist ein weiterer abfälliger Kommentar über Potters Urteilsvermögen, doch er unterbricht sich selbst. Ich hätte daran nicht gedacht, denkt er, es ist eine komische Gryffindor-Sache, aber... sie ist verständlich. Ich würde sie auch nicht in Gefahr bringen wollen, wenn ich es vermeiden könnte.

Sie fährt fort. „Ich konnte ihn schon irgendwie verstehen. Ich würde die Menschen, die ich liebe, auch nicht gefährden wollen. Aber er hat die Entscheidung ohne mich getroffen, als ob ich nichts damit zu tun hätte. Ich bin auch fähig, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, weißt du, für mich selbst, es wäre nicht seine Aufgabe gewesen. Warum konnte er es nicht mir überlassen, ob ich das Risiko eingehen will? Der Krieg betrifft uns alle. Warum muß er immer so tun, als ob es vor allem um ihn geht?"

„Und wieso bist du jetzt auf der Suche nach ihm? Willst du ihm dasselbe erklären?"

„So ähnlich. Ich will, daß er unsere Hilfe akzeptiert. Kann ja sein, daß er sie nicht braucht, aber wir haben das Recht, etwas zu tun! Wie kommt er denn auf die Idee, daß er das Recht hat, alles allein... er glaubt vielleicht selbst schon an dieses Gerede der Zeitungen, vom ‚Auserwählten'." Ihr Ton schwankt zwischen wütend und resigniert, während sie über Potter redet, und die Sätze scheint sie schon oft im Kopf durchgegangen zu sein. „Vielleicht liegt er ja auch wirklich richtig. Ihm ist soviel Schlimmes passiert, ich sollte ihm nicht vorwerfen, daß er mich beschützen will..."

"Erwartest du jetzt von mir, daß ich Potter verteidige? Da redest du mit dem falschen Mann." Sie sehen einander kurz in die Augen, dann schaut sie weg, Richtung Straße, und grinst nachdenklich.

„Das wäre wirklich eine verkehrte Welt, in der du Harrys Partei ergreifst."

„Oh ja. Noch verkehrter, als sie sowieso schon ist, also lasse ich's."

Fragender Blick. „Hättest du denn-?"

„Nein. Ich stimme dir zu. Ich... bewundere an dir, daß du Verantwortung übernimmst. Ich habe das nie gekonnt. Laß es dir nicht ausreden."

„Danke." Wieder Schweigen, während die einzigen Geräusche von den leisen Regentropfen kommen, die wieder vereinzelt zu fallen beginnen, und, weit entfernt, vom Brummen eines Muggel-Autos. Sie fröstelt, und er wünscht, er hätte den Mut, sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Ein solches Gespräch, und ich denke nur daran, sie zu berühren. Oder ist es eher die Geste als der Kontakt selbst?

„Willst du wieder reingehen? Du zitterst ja schon." Verdammt. Das kann sie als Angriff interpretieren, nicht? „Ich meine..." Ihm fällt keine Ausrede ein.

„Ja, so langsam." sagt sie. „Sonst taucht noch meine Mutter aus dem Nichts auf und wickelt mich in eine Decke."

Sie holt noch einmal tief Luft, atmet die frische nasse Nachtluft ein, ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich, und sie schließt die Augen, als der Wind, auf dem Dach verstärkt wehend, über ihre Stirn und in ihr Haar bläst. Wie genau ich sie immer noch beobachte, wundert Draco sich. Als ob ich nicht genug von ihr gesehen hätte.

Ginny gleitet durch das Dachfenster nach innen und streckt die Hand aus; er nimmt sie und läßt sich hinunterziehen, und sie stehen wieder auf dem düsteren Dachboden.

„Ich bringe dich zu deinem Zimmer."

„Ist das jetzt mein Zimmer? Das mit dem Balkon?"

„Ich vermute schon. Der Rest der Belegschaft wird es bestimmt als verseucht empfinden, nachdem du es belegt hattest." Grinsen, ein weiches, freundliches.

Vor der Zimmertür drückt sie seine Hand.

„Hör mal... ich denke, ich werde nach Frankreich gehen, Harry suchen. Kommst du mit?"

Ein Schauer, wie Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper, überfällt ihn.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst." Seine Kehle fühlt sich eng an und hemmt den Klang seiner Stimme bis zur Heiserkeit.

Sie zuckt die Schultern. Dann, gepreßt: „Wohin hast du denn sonst vor zu gehen?"

Keine Ahnung, sagt ein Teil von ihm, aber irgendwo wird es einen Ort geben. Mit dir, sagt der andere Teil. Und beide, lauter: das sind Illusionen, und du hast kein Ziel. Und du findest keins.

Er schweigt.

„Ich gehe schlafen. Überleg es dir." Sie beugt sich vor und streift mit den Lippen leicht seine Wange. Dann lächelt sie und verschwindet in den Schatten des Flurs.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Reviews, bitte? Am besten krass viele. ;)  
_


	14. Wahl

_Dankeschön** klein Eli**,** zizou **und** mondtaenzerin**, für eure tollen Reviews!_

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

**Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext**

**von Raona**

Vierzehn: Wahl

Er weiß nicht, von was er aufgewacht ist, aber als er die Augen öffnet und sich umsieht, liegt sie neben ihm, schlafend, aber in Jeans und Hemd, die Arme vor dem Gesicht, ins Kopfkissen gewühlt. Wann ist sie hergekommen?

Seitlich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt bleibt er still liegen und mustert sie; ihm fällt kaum etwas Besseres ein, das er mit seiner Zeit anfangen könnte. Ein wenig Licht fällt durch die Vorhänge, die die Glastür bedecken, keine Sonnenstrahlen. Er denkt an ihre Frage vom Vorabend – „Kommst du mit?" - und daran, daß er nicht antworten konnte, obwohl ihm seine Antwort klar gewesen ist. Es ist einfach zu unwahrscheinlich, daß sie richtig darüber nachgedacht hat, was sie da sagt. Wieso sollte sie ihn dabei haben wollen, wenn sie auf die Suche nach Potter geht? Wieso, denkt er und läßt seinen Blick über sie gleiten, ist sie heute nacht hierher gekommen? Wieso überhaupt das alles, ich verstehe es noch immer nicht, auch wenn ständig etwas Neues dazukommt, über das ich nachdenken muß, habe ich noch nicht einmal begriffen, wie es zu allem überhaupt kommen konnte.

Er piekst sie leicht mit dem Zeigefinger in die Schulter. Sie dreht sich halb um und blinzelt, dann setzt sie sich auf.

„Oh. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht hier einschlafen. Hatte nur vor, dich zu wecken. Wie spät ist es?"

Er zuckt die Schultern.

„Warum schaust du mich so komisch an?"

Er zieht die Brauen zusammen. „Tue ich das?"

Sie stehen auf und er zieht sich an.

„Und," fragt sie, in der Balkontür stehend, mitten im trüben Licht des beginnenden Spätherbsttages. „Frankreich. Wie sieht es aus?"

Ohne sie anzusehen, ohne überhaupt von seinen Hemdknöpfen aufzublicken, nickt er vage, so unauffällig wie möglich, sie kann es auch anders interpretieren, wenn sie will, wenn sie ihre Meinung geändert hat, und ihn lieber doch nie wieder sehen möchte.

Sie macht dreieinhalb dieser großen besonderen Schritte zu ihm. Ihre braunen Augen bohren sich in seine grauen, die sein umwölktes Inneres widerspiegeln.

„Hast du auch manchmal eine Meinung, Malfoy? Und bist du schonmal auf die Idee gekommen, sie auch zu äußern?"

Er will wieder vor ihr zurückweichen, ein Reflex treibt ihn dazu, sich dem Funkenregen aus ihren Augen zu entziehen, der über ihn spritzt. Es kommt nie etwas Gutes dabei heraus, sich der Wut anderer zu stellen. Nur, weil er sie nicht noch wütender machen will, und fürchtet, daß sie gehen wird, bleibt er stehen. Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, zur Sicherheit. Eine kluge Antwort auf ihre Frage fällt ihm nicht ein.

„Natürlich habe ich eine Meinung." Verflucht, ich klinge so hilflos. Sie glaubt mir kein Wort. Was ist schon wieder passiert? Warum ist sie verärgert?

„Knie dich hin." sagt sie.

Er tut es, ohne nachzudenken.

Sie läßt sich selbst auf die Knie sinken, so daß sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm ist, und legt ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, in ihrem Blick eine seltsame Mischung aus Wut, Unglaube und... Mitgefühl?

„Draco, merkst du nicht, was du da machst?" Wovon redet sie? „Ich denke, du weißt was du willst, aber du tust es nicht. Du wartest darauf, daß dir jemand sagt, was du zu tun hast, und dann gehorchst du! Zur Hölle, du tust sogar, was ich dir sage!"

„Wieso sollte ich nicht?"

„Weil du vorher darüber nachdenken solltest, ob du es willst, verdammt!"

„Das bist nur du, Weasley. Was soll schon passieren?"

„Jetzt bin nur ich es. Aber wenn deine Todesser wieder auftauchen, Draco, was tust du dann? Wenn diese zwei, von denen du gesprochen hast, wieder auftauchen, gehorchst du ihnen dann auch? Oder Voldemort? Oder wem auch immer, der gerade für dich die Autorität verkörpert?"

Er versucht wütend zu werden. Dieses Weibstück beleidigt ihn. Schrei zurück, sagt er sich. Aber alles, was er wirklich fühlt, ist Resignation. Sie hat Recht, denkt er. Du hast dich nie gewehrt, das Risiko war immer zu groß. Du hast nie genug Mut aufgebracht, dich anders zu entscheiden. Du bist eben nicht wie sie. Du gehörst nicht zu ihnen.

„Ich bin eben nicht wie du." sagt er erstickt und bitter. „Ich schaffe es nicht, mich zu wehren. Du würdest sicher alle Schmerzen ertragen, um deinen Stolz nicht zu verlieren. Aber ich nicht. Ich habe Angst, und ich weiß nicht, wohin ich soll, wenn nicht dahin, wohin alle gehen." Er schiebt den linken Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben und streckt den Arm aus, so daß sie das Dunkle Mal auf seiner Haut sehen kann. „Das ist mein Weg, Ginny. Ich kenne keinen anderen. Du glaubst, ich habe eine Meinung? Ich hatte nie eine. Alles was ich habe, sind Zwänge, die mich in eine Richtung drängen. Und keine Kraft, ihnen zu widerstehen, so wie du."

Sie ist nicht mehr so wütend. Ihr Blick hat sich verändert, er weiß nicht genau, wie.

„Du hast mich genau falsch verstanden, Draco." sagt sie leise. „Oder ich hab mich nicht richtig ausgedrückt. Ich wollte dir keinen Vorwurf machen, oder sagen, daß du schwach bist, sondern das Gegenteil. Du kannst dich äußern. Du kannst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, und du hast es getan, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier."

Ihre Worte fressen sich nur langsam durch Gedankenmauern in sein Gehirn. Da hört er auf einmal ein Geräusch an der Tür, und er springt auf, fast ohne einen Laut, und reißt die Tür auf. Da steht Neville, die Hand gerade zum Klopfen erhoben, jetzt zusammengezuckt.

„Ich hab euch gehört." sagt er und schluckt. „Ich wollte lieber, daß ihr wißt, daß man euch hier im Flur hören kann."

Draco deutet mit dem Kopf nach drinnen und schließt die Tür wieder, nachdem der andere Junge ins Zimmer gekommen ist.

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigt sich der Gryffindor. „Ich wollte nicht stören."

„Schon gut." sagt Draco. Ginny schweigt.

„Aber..." Neville räuspert sich verlegen. „Sie hat recht, weißt du. Ich finde es bewundernswert, daß du dich gegen die Todesser gestellt hast. Der... Cruciatus ist viel schlimmer, als die meisten Leute denken. Ich... ich hätte auch Angst davor."

Draco muß an Bellatrix denken, seine Tante, von der er weiß, daß sie die Longbottoms mit Begeisterung gefoltert hat. Er nickt langsam.

„Und... naja, Ginny hat immer ihre eigene Meinung, und sie stellt sich immer gegen alles. Wir sollten sie lieber nicht als Maßstab nehmen." fährt Neville fort. Er lächelt, und als Draco zu Ginny schaut, sieht er sie breit grinsen.

„Ich würde ja sagen, fang klein an." sagt sie. „Aber die Entscheidungen, die du schon getroffen hast waren keine kleinen."

„Ähm." sagt Neville, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. „Es ist neun Uhr. Deine Mutter hat bestimmt schon das Frühstück fertig, Ginny."

„Neun! Dann sollten wir runtergehen, bevor sie einen Wutanfall bekommt." Sie zögert. „Gehst du schonmal vor, Neville?"

Im Gesicht des Jungen blitzt ein verständnisvolles Lächeln auf. „Klar. Bis gleich."

Ginny und Draco bleiben allein im Zimmer zurück. Sie schließt die Tür und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, sagt aber nichts, sondern sieht nach unten.

Was kommt jetzt? Er fragt sich das zum hundertsten Mal, seit er ihr vor fünf Tagen begegnet ist, fällt ihm auf. Hat sie wieder einen für ihn undurchschaubaren Plan aufgestellt? Er wartet. Sie weiß jetzt so viel über ihn, daß sie ihn an jedem wunden Punkt treffen kann, wenn sie will.

Endlich hebt sie den Kopf. Ihre Hände hat sie vor sich verschränkt; sie beißt sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie spricht.

„Apropos Mut und Entscheidungen, ich wollte dir noch was sagen." Sie sieht ihm schließlich in die Augen. „Ich bin heute morgen nicht nur gekommen, um dich zu wecken, oder aus Zufall. Ich wollte dich sehen."

Was?

Sie scheint auf eine Antwort zu warten, aber er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll.

„Kannst du nicht was sagen? Ich komme mir komisch vor."

„Was denn?"

Sie verdreht die Augen. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"

„Warum wolltest du...?"

Sie versucht ein etwas schiefes Grinsen, das fast von ihm sein könnte.

„Tja, es sieht so aus, als kämen ganz gut miteinander klar dieser Tage. Oder was meinst du?"

Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn du es so nennen willst."

Sie lacht beinah. Es ist - wieder eines dieser alten, aber wahren Bilder - als würde die Sonne doch noch aufgehen.

„Warum auch immer." Er lacht, durcheinander, und schüttelt gleichzeitig den Kopf.

„Warum auch immer." Ihre Augen blitzen. „Also, ich wollte das nur sagen. Gehen wir jetzt runter?"

Er sagt: „Nein."

Sie runzelt die Stirn, fragend. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich will auch etwas sagen." Natürlich nicht das Wichtige, Offensichtliche. Gott bewahre. Er tritt näher an sie heran, sie beinah berührend. „Du weißt doch hoffentlich, daß die Gründe, daß ich tue, was _du_ sagst, andere sind. Andere als in den Fällen, die du aufgeführt hast."

Er glaubt zu beobachten, wie sich ihr Atem fast unmerklich beschleunigt.

„Was genau... willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Was ich damit sagen will, Ginny, ist, daß ich für dich jederzeit wieder knien werde. Und du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten." Sein Mundwinkel zieht sich zu einem ironischen Lächeln nach oben, das trotzdem echt ist, es pflanzt sich fort in seinen Tonfall. „Und abgesehen davon – das Nein gerade war für dich. Reiner, sinnloser Widerstand."

Sie hat offenbar die Fassung verloren. Ihre Augen sind groß und ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. Dann grinst sie wieder. Und sie küßt ihn, schnell. Ihm wird schwindlig, weil der Raum sich zu drehen scheint, im Zentrum der Bewegung ihre Zungen, die sich umeinander winden und auch keine sichere Basis bieten, und er weiß nicht ob er fallen wird; vorsichtshalber hält er sich an ihr fest, das macht es nicht besser, er vergißt zu atmen bei der Empfindung ihres Körpers nah bei ihm.

Nach dem Kuß schenkt sie ihm diesen bedrohlich-aufregenden Ausdruck, der mit dem fiesen Lachen dahinter in Verbindung steht.

„Du könntest irgendwann noch bereuen, daß du mich mit einem Freibrief ausgestattet hast."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

Daß er den letzten Satz ernst gesagt hat, hat sie nicht bemerkt, sie ist schon dabei, sich umzudrehen und die Tür zu öffnen.

„Komm, oder sie suchen nach uns." Sie folgen Neville nach unten.

-----------------------

_Mir wurde empfohlen, den Leuten zu drohen, ich würde nicht weiterschreiben, wenn ich nicht mehr Reviews bekomme. Dann reviewen sie angeblich wie wild. (Hihi)._

_Trotzdem hab ich das nicht vor, wie alt sind wir denn? Reviewt einfach trotzdem. :)_

_Und das nächste Update kommt schneller als dieses, (halbwegs) versprochen._


	15. Reise

_Ich danke ganz arg meinen ReviewerInnen **zizou**, **klein Eli**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell** und **LucySkywalker**. Ihr seid toll:)_

_Und ich habe mich bemüht und extra schnell upgedatet. Handlungskapitel. g Enjoy. _

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Fünfzehn: Bewegung

Der Phönix-Orden reagiert nicht sonderlich erfreut auf die Eröffnung, daß Ginny und Neville, die Kinderchen, das Haus schon wieder verlassen wollen, noch dazu ohne einen Hinweis, wohin sie wollen und was sie vorhaben. Man bietet ihnen sogar großherzig die Mitgliedschaft im Orden an, aber beide lehnen einhellig ab.

„Wir haben eigene Interessen," sagt Neville, und Ginny bestätigt:

„Ich glaube nicht, daß ihr uns vertraut. Deshalb kümmern wir uns lieber selbst um das, was uns wichtig ist. Und sprich nicht von Volljährigkeit, Mum. Du kannst mich nicht zurückhalten."

Auch Lupins Schutzangebot lehnen sie ab. Sie kennen die Gefahr, der sie sich aussetzen, aber die Eltern und Großmütter müssen darüber nichts erfahren.

Daß Draco ebenfalls aus dem Blauen Haus verschwinden will, ist zweifellos für die meisten Mitglieder eine Erleichterung; den Weasleys allerdings scheint gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken zu sein, daß ihre Tochter mit „dem Malfoy-Jungen" unterwegs sein wird. Anscheinend befürchten sie, daß ich ihr jeden Moment in den Rücken fallen werde, denkt Draco amüsiert. Ich wüßte da ein paar realistischere Dinge, über die sie sich Sorgen machen könnten.

Cho, die an diesem Morgen eigentlich von niemandem außer Fred überhaupt beachtet worden ist, nimmt die drei nach dem Gespräch beiseite und äußert den Wunsch, mitkommen zu dürfen.

„Ihr wißt doch, wieso ich euch von Anfang an begleiten wollte. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry. Hier in London kann ich keine große Hilfe sein, aber auf der Reise mit euch schon. Ich weiß auch, daß wir keine Freunde sind. Ihr habt mir nicht verraten, was Harry eigentlich plant oder wieso er unterwegs ist, aber... ich will etwas tun! Ich kann nicht herumsitzen, während ihr und Harry euch mitten in einem Krieg befindet." Ihr Plädoyer klingt fast verzweifelt. „Wir haben doch im Team gar nicht so schlecht zusammengearbeitet, oder?" schließt sie kleinlaut.

Draco wartet gespannt auf die Meinung der anderen. Er selbst hat noch nie gewußt, was er von der hübschen aber etwas durchgedrehten Chang halten soll.

Ginny kratzt nachdenklich einen Mückenstich auf ihrem Arm.

„Wir können dir aber nicht erzählen, worum es geht, Cho. Dafür kennen wir uns einfach nicht gut genug. Du wirst abwarten müssen, ob Harry dich einweiht."

Die Ravenclaw nickt. „Schon gut, solange ihr mich weiter dabei haben wollt..."

Neville legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast schon recht, Du bist uns bis jetzt eine große Hilfe gewesen."

Unverbesserlich, denkt Draco, im Ernst.

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, Cho," sagt Ginny schließlich. „Wir alle sind aufgebrochen, weil wir nicht sinnlos herumsitzen, sondern handeln wollten."

Cho lächelt.

Draco bildet sich ein, daß Ginny kurz zu ihm herübergeschielt hat.

„Aber tu uns einen Gefallen, Cho," fügt sie hinzu. „Hack nicht auf Malfoy rum. Er steht auf unserer Seite."

Bitte was war das?

Im nächsten Moment bricht Neville in schallendes Gelächter aus. Alle starren ihn an.

„Ihr hättet eure Gesichter gerade sehen sollen!" bringt er immer noch glucksend heraus. „Ihr beide!" Sein Finger deutet auf Draco und Cho. „Ihr habt Ginny genau gleich fassungslos angestarrt!"

Okay, denkt Draco. Jetzt ist es genug. Ich falle nicht mehr auf ihre Witzchen herein.

Er grinst, und Cho nickt resigniert.

Sie fliegen hoch über den Städten, in Gewitterwolken versteckt, und er hat nach Tagen, nein, nach Wochen endlich wieder das Gefühl, klar denken zu können. Der Flugwind peitscht ihm ins Gesicht, eiskalt, einen Hauch von Schneegeruch mit sich tragend, sein Haar und sein Umhang wehen. Er atmet die unvergleichbare Luft der Unberührtheit, so hat er es, wie zweifellos viele vor ihm, stets empfunden, wenn er geflogen ist, eine Kuppel bildet sich um die Reisenden in den Wolken, die nichts herein läßt als Klarheit und Ruhe, weitab von allem Schmerzhaften, eine eigene Welt.

Das ist der Grund dafür, daß sich die Zaubererwelt nie besonders für andere Sportarten als Quidditch begeistern konnte, vermutet er. Diese Abgeschlossenheit hier oben ist ein perfektes Symbol dafür, wie alle Zauberer und Hexen ihre Welt gern hätten, einfach besser als der Rest, für Muggel unerreichbar, sicher, faszinierend. Natürlich funktioniert die Vorstellung nicht. Auch der Himmel ist kein Refugium geblieben. Aber trotzdem liebt er die Empfindung, und er hinterfragt sie nicht, er fliegt, er lebt sie.

Cho und Ginny geht es genauso, man kann es ihnen ansehen, nur Neville klammert sich unbehaglich am Besen fest und hält nervös Ausschau nach Hindernissen.

„Was ist mit Luna?" schreit er Ginny zu. „Wollte sie nicht wieder zu euch stoßen?"

„Keine Ahnung," brüllt Ginny durch den Wind zurück. „Es ist noch keine Eule von ihr angekommen. Ich hoffe, sie schreibt bald!"

Am späten Nachmittag machen sie Rast auf einer großen nassen Wiese, auf der eine verfallene Wanderhütte steht. Die Gryffindors ziehen sich zurück, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen, oder wahrscheinlich eher die Frage, wie sie mit den beiden anderen ihr Vorgehen planen können, ohne zu viel preiszugeben.

„Wie hast du sie überzeugt, daß du auf der richtigen Seite stehst?" fragt Cho. „Hast du mit ihr geschlafen?"

Ironisch-belustigt verzieht er den Mund. „Vielleicht solltest du sie das selber fragen."

Cho schmollt. Er fliegt noch einige Loopings über der Wiese. Sie sind schon nah dem Meer, spätestens übermorgen dürften sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben.

Also genieße ich die Zeit dazwischen, und überlasse den Gryffindors das „und dann", denkt er. Da entdeckt er etwas, das ihn zum Strahlen bringt. Er steuert seinen geliehenen Besen direkt auf Ginny und Neville zu und flitzt in einem begeisterten Kreis um die Beiden.

„Ratet mal, wo wir hier sind!" ruft er. „Das ist eine altes Übungs-Quidditchfeld. Schaut mal nach oben! Die Ringe sind noch da, sie sind nur durch diese Muggeldinger getarnt, diese Telf.. Tefl... diese Dinger. Was ist, beschwört jemand einen Quaffel? Wir fliegen heute doch sowieso nicht mehr weiter."

Ginny, nachdem sie sich von seinem Redeschwall erholt hat, findet mit dem Blick die Torringe und lacht erfreut.

„Quaffel beschwören dürfte für Cho kein Problem sein. Legen wir los!"

Sie spielen, jeder gegen jeden und ohne Punkte, Neville zuliebe, der nur mitspielt, weil man, wie er sagt, „sich nicht ständig um etwas drücken darf, nur weil man es nicht kann." Sie liefern sich in der Luft wilde Schlachten und Verfolgungsjagden, fallen alle fast von ihren Besen, und sogar Cho lacht lauthals, als sie direkt an Dracos Hand vorbei ein Tor schießt, während er kopfüber vom Besen hängt und versucht, die illegalen gemeinschaftlichen Angriffe der Gryffindors abzuwehren, die alles tun, um ihre Gegner von allen möglichen Toren abzulenken.

Erst, als es so dunkel geworden ist, daß sie die Torringe nicht mehr sehen können, lassen sie sich erschöpft und zufrieden zu Boden gleiten.

„Wir haben diese Hütte nicht saubergemacht, und wir haben unsere Pläne nicht besprochen." stellt Cho gähnend fest. Wider Erwarten klingt sie nicht genervt oder vorwurfsvoll.

„Jo." sagt Ginny. „Dann machen wirs eben jetzt."

Die Hütte, eher der elende Rest eines Unterstands, ist auf magischem Weg schnell gesäubert. Neville beschwört seinen Tee, mit der Bemerkung, das sei das Einzige, was er jemals habe vernünftig aus dem Nichts erschaffen können. Sie legen um die Teekanne herum ihre Schlafsäcke wie um ein Lagerfeuer zurecht und lehnen sich an das, was von den Wänden übrig ist.

„Also, was haben wir vor?" fragt Draco.

Ginny schaut in die Runde und nippt an ihrem Tee. Niemand außer ihr fühlt sich bemüßigt zu antworten.

„Morgen fliegen wir erstmal über den Ärmelkanal" erklärt sie. „Im Zaubererviertel von Calais besorgen wir uns eine Karte von Frankreich. In der Nähe von Beauxbatons gibt es ein Zaubererdorf, soweit ich weiß, dort könnten wir untertauchen, wenn wir uns vorher überlegen, wie wir uns tarnen. Tja, und dann..."

„Hoffen wir, daß wir Harry und den anderen über den Weg laufen?" wirft Neville ein.

„Im Prinzip schon. Wir schauen uns dort um. Und hoffen vor allem, daß die Todesser uns nicht zuvorkommen. Finden raus, was genau Harry dort sucht."

„Nun, wenn wir Glück haben, sind sie so überselbstbewußt, daß sie sich den Ort vorher nicht ansehen", bemerkt Draco. „Allerdings ist das wirklich Glücksache. Selbst Todesser können dazulernen." Er grinst.

„Der Plan ist nicht besonders durchdacht", sagt Cho. „Aber ich habe auch keine bessere Idee."

„Also machen wir's so? Versuchen wir, uns in dem Dorf unauffällig zu verhalten, und sehen uns diesen Turm der Königin an, was auch immer das ist."

„Warum bist du eigentlich so überzeugt, daß wir Harry dort finden?" Cho wieder, fragend.

„Naja." Ginny zuckt die Schultern. „Ich glaube irgendwie diesem Orakel." Erklärend wendet sie sich an Draco. „Wir haben in Schottland ein Orakel gesucht ...erfolgreich. Ich habe es gefragt, wie ich Harry finden kann."

„Und, was hat es gesagt?"

Sie schaut wieder in die Runde, als sie antwortet. „Ich habe einen steinernen Raum gesehen, das Meer gerochen, und dann habe ich dich gesehen, Draco. Das weist ja wohl darauf hin, daß dein Hinweis uns zu ihm führt, schätze ich. Außerdem halte ich zumindest Hermione für vernünftig genug, sich zuerst mal vorsichtig umzusehen, bevor sie in Aktion treten. Bei diesem Umsehen, hoffe ich, laufen wir einander über den Weg."

„Sind dann jetzt alle Klarheiten beseitigt?" Draco gähnt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Wenn wir morgen ankommen wollen, sollten wir langsam schlafen gehen."

Die anderen stimmen ihm zu. Es gibt wenig mehr zu besprechen, so spärlich wie die Informationen sind, über die sie verfügen.

Deshalb also, denkt er, als er sich abwendet. Das erklärt Einiges.

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages prallt eine Eule geräuschvoll an den Stapel von Holzbrettern, der noch von einer der Hüttenwände übrig ist und schreckt die vier Reisenden aus dem Schlaf: Luna hat geschrieben.

„Sie schreibt, daß sie dort ist, wo auch wir hinkommen." faßt Ginny beim schnellen Frühstück zusammen.

„Dann können wir uns jetzt ja auch denken, was Harry dort macht." stellt Neville an die andere Gryffindor gewandt fest.

Sie nickt. Draco und Cho konzentrieren sich auf ihre magisch haltbaren belegten Brote. Auf einmal spürt Draco hinter sich einen fächernden Luftzug. Eine weitere Eule, klein und weiß, landet sanft auf seiner Schulter. Auf dem Umschlag an ihrem Bein stehen vier Namen. Er überläßt den Brief Neville zum Dekodieren, dann liest Ginny vor.

„Liebe Ginny, Cho, Neville und Draco!"(schreibt Tonks, und Draco wundert sich, daß sie auch ihn anspricht)

„Ich möchte euch nochmal für eure Reise viel Glück wünschen, auch im Namen von Remus. Zwar weiß ich nicht, wo ihr hin wollt, aber ich kann mir denken, daß ihr bestimmt Einiges vorhabt, für das ihr Glück gebrauchen könnt.

Ich kann verstehen, Ginny, warum Du keine Lust mehr hattest, aufgenommen zu werden. Schließlich haben sie dich ja von Anfang an nicht für voll genommen, und das würde mir auch nachgehen. Trotzdem ist es schade. Ich hätte gern mit euch zusammengearbeitet. Hier gibt es die meiste Zeit Streß, weil manche Leute sich zu viel und andere sich zu wenig Sorgen machen, und Minerva denkt, sie ist mit der Leitung überfordert, was nicht stimmt. Ich finde, wir bräuchten frischen Wind.

Ich wollte euch sagen, daß ihr euch, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, jederzeit an mich und Remus wenden könnt. Wir sind ja nicht identisch mit dem Orden, und immernoch eure Freunde, naja, die von Ginny jedenfalls.

Draco, mir ist was Tolles eingefallen, das ich gestern ganz vergessen hatte: wir sind doch Cousin und Cousine! Haha, ich würde gern euer Gesicht sehen, wenn ihr das lest, Ginny hat es ja auch vergessen! Deine Mutter hat meine Mutter A bestimmt nicht oft erwähnt. Sie ist die aus der Familie verstoßene Schwester. Ich bin ganz begeistert davon, Dich auf unserer Seite willkommen zu heißen, denn jetzt gehörst Du sozusagen auch zu den weißen Schafen in unserer schwarzen Familie. Ich hoffe, wenn das alles vorbei ist oder ihr doch noch zum Orden stoßt, können wir uns mal besser kennenle – (Hier ist ein großer Tintenfleck auf dem Pergament).

Tja, bevor ich noch die ganze Tinte verschütte, die Molly gehört, hör ich lieber auf. Grüßt Harry, Ron und Hermione, falls ihr ihnen begegnet.

Ginny, Deine Mum sagt, Du sollst Dich warm anziehen und überhaupt auf Dich aufpassen. Ich denke, Du solltest Dich dran halten, sonst gibt es hier bestimmt noch mehr Streß, wenn ihr wiederkommt. (Hier hat Tonks ein lachendes Zauberergesicht hingemalt). Schreibt mir eine Ansichtskarte.

Viele Grüße,

Tonks

„Tonks ist deine Cousine?" Neville steht vor Staunen der Mund offen, und Draco ist nicht sicher, daß es ihm nicht ebenso geht.

„Klar!" ruft Ginny. „Ich hab mal diesen Stammbaum der Black-Familie gesehen. Deine Eltern standen drauf, Draco, und Sirius hat uns gezeigt, wo Tonks' Mutter ausradiert war, weil sie einen Muggelstämmigen geheiratet hat."

„Meine Mutter hat nie von ihr gesprochen." Draco reibt sich den Kopf und fragt sich, ob es eine Weltverschwörung gibt, die beschlossen hat, ihn in die Verwirrung zu stürzen. Er hat ein Familienmitglied im Orden des Phönix? Eines, das die Verwandtschaft auch noch anerkennt und sich _freut_? „Ich glaube, ich habe mal ein Foto meiner beiden Tanten gesehen, als ich klein war, aber danach haben sie's natürlich weggeworfen."

„Wenn man drüber nachdenkt, seht ihr euch sogar ähnlich, weißt du?" sinniert Ginny. „Tonks hat deine Gesichtsform und deine Hautfarbe, wenn sie ihr Aussehen nicht gerade verändert."

„Weißes Schaf in der schwarzen Familie", wiederholt er fassungslos. „Ich glaubs nicht. Womit habe ich das verdient?"

Und Cho lacht, bis ihr die Tränen kommen.

------------------------------

_Konstruktive Kritik und begeistertes Lob sehr erwünscht! Am besten mehr und von mehr Leuten und trotzdem auch von allen, die sonst... naja. ;)_

_Falls es hier noch irgendwelche SchwarzleserInnen gibt, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr auch mal ein Review daließet. Ich liebe das Zeug, ihr könnt mich damit glücklich machen. _


	16. Fremde

_Dankeschön für die Reviews, **kleinEli**, **Dax**, **zizou**, **LucySkywalker** und **LadyMariann**. _

_Es geht mit großen Schritten dem Ende zu, daher die Verspätung... ich habe fast kein Sicherheitspolster an Geschriebenem mehr._

_Ich will diesen Monat richtig weiterkommen – nicht so, wie in den vergangenen – und versuchen, das Niveau wieder etwas zu heben und die Konsistenz zu bewahren. Eure Reviews motivieren mich, auch wenn es diesmal nicht so aussah. Alles Liebe für euch. Raona._

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Sechzehn: Fremde

So früh, wie sie aufgewacht sind, erreichen sie Calais noch am Vormittag und bleiben dort gerade lange genug, um sich weiter zu orientieren. Es läßt sich leicht herausfinden, daß tatsächlich in der Nähe von Beauxbatons ein Zaubererdorf existiert; der Tour de la Reine jedoch ist auf der Karte nicht verzeichnet. Ginny findet ihn erst, als sie einen Muggelreiseführer der Gegend durchforstet, mühsam ihre kaum vorhandenen Französischkenntnisse zusammenklaubend. Er ist als Ruine eingezeichnet, ein winziger Eintrag zur Historie steht daneben, den zu lesen sie sich für einen ruhigeren Augenblick aufzuheben beschließen, mit Übersetzungzauber, aus dem Hausfrauenzauberbuch, spaßt Draco.

Drei Stunden später landen sie frierend und hungrig in Petit Lac des Sirènes, ihrem Ziel. Glücklicherweise ist das Dorf kaum kleiner als Hogsmeade, was bedeutet, das es einigermaßen dazu taugt, für einige Tage unterzutauchen. Es ist zumindest nicht damit zu rechnen, daß sie in dieser Zeit bekannt wie bunte Hunde werden: trotz der kalten Jahreszeit ist die schmucke Ansammlung offensichtlich historischer Gebäude offenbar noch ein beliebter Urlaubsort für die Zauberergesellschaft.

Draco betrachtet die rankenüberwucherten jahrhundertealten Häuschen und sieht sich selbst in der Idylle versinken, erst Schottland, dann das Blaue Haus, nun das hier, und auch noch in einer guten Sache mit treuen Gefährten unterwegs... sieht so das Leben eines durchschnittlichen Gryffindor aus? Malfoy Manor fällt ihm ein, die nicht weniger besichtigungswürdige Fassade des Landsitzes seiner Vorfahren. Der Stil, der der dunklen Seite in den meisten Geschichten zuerkannt wird.

Alles ist also eine Frage des Gesichtspunktes, denkt er. Vielleicht ist das hier kein Symbol für Idylle, Potters Leben kein Symbol für tragisches Heldentum und meins keines für Scheitern. Vielleicht gibt es ein Leben außerhalb der Symbole, das sich einfach abspielt, egal wie man es interpretiert.

In einem der netten französischen Häuschen, einer Herberge, finden sich noch vier freie Zimmer, diesmal ohne Balkone und Rosen. Nach einem deftigen Mittagessen begeben die Reisenden sich widerstrebend wieder hinaus in die feuchte Kälte. Der bedeckte Himmel und die wilden Farben der Bäume gemahnen noch immer mehr an Herbst als an den ersten Dezember, aber die Luft ist eisig und riecht definitiv nicht nur nach Salzwasser, sondern dahinter nach Schnee, der sich zaghaft anzukündigen wagt.

Sie teilen sich auf, alle bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verborgen unter Mützen, Schals und Kapuzen, was nicht auffällig wirkt, es ist kalt genug.Viele fremde Gesichter, keine, die er als Todesser erkennt, das will nicht unbedingt etwas heißen. Kein Harry, kein weiterer roter oder buschig brauner Haarschopf. Alles ist im Grunde, wie sie es erwartet haben, ruhig.

Ginny küßt ihn neben einem steinernen Brunnen voller französischer Kupfermünzen. Der Wasserstrahl aus der Flöte des Steinhirten verdeckt die Sicht von der Straße.

Ein ganzes Stück außerhalb des Dorfes, fast schon am Strand, steht der Turm. Massiv und trutzig, aus meterbreiten Steinblöcken gemauert und durch die Jahre kaum beschädigt, sieht er nicht aus, als hätte er etwas mit einer Königin zu tun, aber da noch niemand sich näher mit dem französischen Reiseführer beschäftigt hat, wissen sie nicht, wie das Bauwerk zu seinem Namen gekommen ist.

Die Nacht ist am Heranrücken, und die sichtbaren Reste der Sonne senken sich über die graubraunen Mauern und lassen sie fast rötlich erscheinen. Um den Turm gibt es Felsen und Heidekraut, wenige Büsche, hinter denen versteckt die jungen Zauberer sich angenähert haben. Aber auch hier ist nichts Auffälliges zu bemerken, bis es auf einmal direkt vor Dracos Nase verdächtig raschelt und im nächsten Moment Luna, in Schalberge gewickelt und mit zerzaustem Haar, hinter einem Zauberschleier hervortritt.

„Da seid ihr ja!" stellt sie fest, unbeeindruckt davon, daß die Freunde bei ihrem Auftauchen gehörig zusammengeschrocken sind.

„Ich habe noch keine Anzeichen auf das genaue Horcrux-Versteck gefunden, eure Hilfe ist willkommen."

Neville zieht scharf die Luft ein, Ginny verbirgt ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Horcrux?" fragt Draco.

Cho im selben Moment: „Was für ein Versteck?"

„Oh." sagt Luna. „Naja."

„Ach so." sagt Cho und zieht die Nase hoch. „Ich vergesse ja schon wieder, über was ihr geredet habt. Ich hab sowieso keinen Schimmer, um was es geht."

„Entschuldige." Ginny, die wieder aus dem Versteck hinter ihren Handflächen hervorgekommen ist. „Ich würde es ja erklären, aber -"

„Laßt uns das Gespräch woanders fortsetzen."

Dracos Blick richtet sich wachsam auf den Turm und die unüberschaubare Landschaft ringsum, die Ginsterbüsche und Dünen mit ihren halbmeterhohen Grasbüscheln. Die anderen verstehen.

„Jemand sollte den Turm im Blick behalten, für den Fall, daß Harry kommt." schlägt Neville vor. „Oder falls die Todesser auftauchen." Er verzieht das Gesicht.

Luna lächelt. „Das kann ich heute noch übernehmen, wenn mich morgen jemand ablöst. Ruht euch von der Reise aus."

„Sollten wir uns diesen Turm nicht genauer ansehen?" will Cho wissen. „Damit wir das Gelände kennen?"

Ginny schüttelt den Kopf. „Im Prinzip hast Du recht, aber ich fürchte, wir machen uns zur Zielscheibe, wenn wir so offensichtlich um diesen Steinklotz herumscharwenzeln. Laßt uns das Ding besser vorher noch eine Weile beobachten."

„Wir sind auch so nicht gerade unauffällig." wirft Draco ein.

„Wenn sie sich wirklich überschätzen, so wie du sagst, Draco," sagt Neville, „dann rechnen sie nicht damit, daß wir hier sind. Ich denke, Ginny hat recht. Beobachten wir erstmal."

Draco zuckt die Schultern. Sie sind ohnehin jetzt vom Zufall abhängig.

„Na dann, löst mich morgen früh ab." Luna wippt etwas ungeduldig hin und her. „Mir gefällt es ganz gut, hier meine Ruhe zu haben, und ich habe was zu lesen,was zu stricken und ein getarntes Zelt dabei. Plus einen hochwirksamen indischen Immer-Hellwach-Tee mit Zimt. Bis dann."

Sie verschwindet, in Gebüsch und Verschleierungszauber.

„Luna ist ja auch kein seltsamer Mensch.", bemerkt Draco.

„Absolut nicht.", sagt Neville.

Die Gaststube, voller Pfeifenrauch, erscheint Ginny wie ein Moor im Nebel, besonders da sie vor in ihrem Blickfeld den eigenen Atem gefrieren sieht und er sich in die übrigen Dunstschwaden mühelos eingliedert, die Farben zerfließen, und wenn nicht ohnehin schon Luna den Arbeitstag als beendet erklärt hätte, dann würde er jetzt hier in sich zusammenfallen; selbst die wichtigste Ordnung kann einer solchen Atmossphäre der Auflösung nicht widerstehen.

Nun, eine vielleicht: Planung. Eine Idee, die ihr schon seit Wochen im Kopf herumgespukt ist, hat sie jetzt wieder eingeholt. Sie findet, daß sie besser paßt denn je.

„Ich gehe nach oben." sagt sie zu den anderen, die sich gemeinsam mit ihr unentschlossen zwischen Flur und Stube herumdrücken. "Hab noch was zu erledigen."

Niemand erhebt Einspruch. Wie schnell sich nach Harrys Verschwinden alle daran gewöhnt haben, daß ich die Anführerin bin, überlegt sie, während sie die abgetretene Holztreppe hinaufsteigt. Habe ich das gewollt? Ich wußte eben, was ich vorhatte, aber das war auch schon alles, mehr nicht. War das mehr, als die anderen wußten?

Draco dringt in ihre Gedanken ein, und die ungewöhnliche Ankündigung, die er ihr gestern morgen in Blauen Haus gemacht hat. „Für dich werde ich jeder Zeit wieder knien." Und das mit seinem alten Humor in der Stimme, nur weicher, ohne jemanden zu verletzen. Im Gegenteil. Sie lächelt, fast unbemerkt von sich selbst. Irgendwann in den letzten Tagen oder auch nur Stunden hat sie aufgehört, über ihre eigenen Erinnerungen und Vorstellungen verwirrt zu sein, bestimmt spuken ihr zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf herum. Oder sie versteht.

Fünf Minuten später steckt sie den Kopf durch seinen Türspalt und bittet ihn um Unterstützung. Er runzelt die Stirn, kommt aber mit in ihr Zimmer mit den roten verschlissenen Vorhängen und dem holzgerahmten Rundspiegel und verwandelt ihre Zahnbürste temporär in eine große Metallschere.

„Ehrlich?" fragt er.

Sie nickt und merkt nicht, daß sie den Atem anhält. Blick in den Spiegel greift sie mit der linken Hand eine dicke Strähne ihres wilden roten brustlangen Haars, zieht abrupt tief die Luft ein, dann fühlt sie leicht die Berührung ihrer eigenen Rechten und des eisigen Metalls an der Schläfe.

Ratsch.

Sie hört sich selbst leise keuchen. Ihr Grinsen im Spiegel ist riesengroß, euphorisch. Die restlichen Strähnen fallen immer schneller, endlich, das war sowas von höchste Zeit, denkt sie. Ich bin kein Kind mehr, mit Schleifchen im Haar. Ich bin ich. Ich bin ich. Und wieso laufen da Tränenströme über ihr Gesicht? Sie hat doch lange schon aufgehört zu weinen?

Der Junge, der die Minuten, in denen sie vorm Spiegel stand, schweigend auf dem Bett gesessen und ihr zugesehen hat, der Junge, von dem sie jetzt glaubt, daß er gut doch ein Mann sein kann, kommt langsam zu ihr herüber und wischt mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Als sie merken, daß das wenig hilft, weil ihre Wangen immer wieder naß werden, gibt er ihr ein trockenes Tuch aus seinem Zauberstab.

Das könnte alles doch zuviel gewesen sein, Ginevra. Krieg. Tod. Verschwundene Freunde und Geschwister. Mitten zwischendrin meine Teenagergefühle. Ich will nicht mehr denken und immer alles wissen müssen. Fühlt sich Harry so?

Ihr kommt es jedenfalls als die beste Lösung vor, sich an dem Jungen neben ihr festzuhalten. Was sollte es vor ihm jetzt noch zu verstecken geben? Sie lehnt sich an ihn, verbirgt ihren Kopf voller strubbliger kurzer Haare an seiner Schulter, wo es wie in schlechten Geschichten eine Kuhle für sie gibt, sinkt in seinen helldunklen Geruch nach Stoff und Wind und Mensch und eigentlich ist alles ganz ruhig um sie.

„Danke." sagt sie. Kaum hörbar.

Er atmet in ihr Haar und streicht leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Nacken, wo sie, wie am ganzen Körper, von roten Flusen wie Staub bedeckt ist.

Sie glaubt, daß er etwas antwortet, doch wenn, spricht er so leise, daß sie seine Worte nicht verstehen kann.

„Hm?" fragt sie in sein Hemd.

Er lacht leise.

„Du bist voller Haare, Weasley. Geh duschen."

Gerade will sie ihn wütend anfunkeln, da fällt ihr auf, daß er sie gar nicht losgelassen hat. Seine Handlung kontrastiert mit dem trockenen Kommentar. Sie fühlt sich an sich selbst erinnert, die Ironie und die risikoreiche Trosttechnik der Provokation.

„Gleich." murmelt sie. Sie bleiben stehen. Das Meer ist zu weit entfernt, als daß man sein Rauschen hören könnte, Ginny lauscht ihrem regelmäßigen Herzschlag und dem nicht mehr fremden Atmen, Dracos Atmen. Die magische Lampe in der Ecke flackert.

Später sitzt sie ihm auf dem Bett gegenüber. Er lehnt an den Holzstäben des Kopfendes und mustert sie. Mit dem kurzen feuchten Haar, denkt er, sieht sie sehr anders aus, jünger und älter zugleich, verletzlich, aber sie hat den Mut gehabt, ihren Schutz fallen zu lassen und blickt ihn geradeheraus an. Er sieht noch mehr als zuvor eine sehr wirkliche Person vor sich, und sicher nichts, das nur seiner Vorstellung entspringt.

„Ich wollte dir noch von den Horcruxen erzählen." bemerkt sie auf einmal sachlich.

Er blinzelt. „Wolltest du?"

Sie zuckt mit halbem Lächeln die Schultern. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf, aber nicht ihm gegenüber, sondern eher, so kommt es ihm vor, zu ihrer eigenen letzten Bewegung.

„Ja." antwortet sie dann schlicht. „Wollte ich. Das ist es, wonach Harry, Ron und Hermione auf der Suche sind, und jetzt auch wir, weil wir ihnen folgen wollten."

Er unterbricht sie und beugt sich vor.

„Warte. Von wessen Horcruxen reden wir hier?"

Er hat sie mit irgendetwas offenbar kalt erwischt. Sie zieht die Brauen zusammen, Augen groß. „Äh... du weißt, was ein Horcrux -"

Draco nickt. „Mein Großvater war besessen von dem Gedanken, irgendwann einen zu erschaffen. Sowas wie ein Familienmythos. Aber seit Jahrhunderten hat das niemand mehr geschafft, soweit ich weiß. Die dazugehörigen Zauber sind verschollen."

Während er spricht, beobachtet er sie weiter und sieht, wie ihr Gesicht sich umwölkt. „Was denn?" fragt er.

„Einer hat die Zauber gefunden oder rekonstruiert. Lord Voldemort."

„Nein." sagt er.

Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen. „Doch. Ich habe selbst einen davon in den Händen gehabt. Sonst hätte ich Rons Andeutungen nicht zuordnen können, aber so..."

„Einen? Wie viele soll er denn haben? Und woher wissen Potter und co. das?"

Ginny kriecht über das Bett zum Kopfende und setzt sich direkt neben ihn, sich in seinen Arm schmiegend. Er schließt halb die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke, Dumbledore hat etwas rausgefunden und Harry während des Schuljahres davon erzählt. Jetzt fühlt Harry sich verantwortlich. Diese Dinger sind der Grund, warum Voldemort nie wirklich sterben kann. Die drei wollen sie wohl vernichten. Und am Ende will sich Harry Voldemort dann stellen."

„Wenn es diese Dinger wirklich gibt, dann wird er sie geschützt haben, Ginny. Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht irgendein Dummkopf."

„Ich weiß. Siehst du einen anderen Weg? Ich persönlich denke, daß Harry alle Hilfe braucht, die wir ihm geben können."  
Er ist viel zu ruhig, sich über die Horcrux-Geschichte gebührend aufzuregen, so, wie sie in seinem Arm liegt, oder darüber, daß sie ständig über Potter redet.

Ist Potter hier, oder bin ich es?

„Wenn das alles stimmt, und ich bin noch nicht überzeugt, dann, ja, dann sollten wir deinen Freund tatsächlich finden, und zwar bald, bevor er sich an einem solchen Artefakt den Kopf einrennt und die Zaubererwelt ihren Helden verliert. Aber -"

Sie küßt ihn. Wassertröpfchen aus ihrem Haar fliegen in sein Gesicht. Er erwidert ihren Kuß druckvoll.

„Entschuldige." wispert sie neben seinem Mund. „Das ist ja wichtig, aber ich weiß auch nicht."

Fest zieht er sie an sich; ihren Nacken kann man nun ertasten, ohne sich durch Haarmassen wühlen zu müssen, so wie es auch bei ihm ist, Fairneß hergestellt, wollte sie das? Sie wollte mich jedenfalls küssen, klingt es in seinem Hinterkopf, und da haben dunkle Artefakte noch Zeit.

Seine Hand gleitet ihren Rücken entlang und sie legt ihre Wange an seine. Er kann nicht einmal mehr denken, daß es das erste Mal ist, daß sie einander so halten, es wird aber nicht schlechter durch die Wiederholung. Ihre Wimpern kitzeln die dünne Haut neben seinem Auge. Während, wie beide wissen, der Winterwind gegen die Scheiben schlägt und durch alle Ritzen pustet, ist hier ein fragiles Gleichgewicht eingetreten, ihre Herzen simulieren das Ticken der Uhr, bis die Zeit vergangen ist, bis sich die alten und neueren Fragen wieder stellen.

Sie hebt den Kopf, nur so weit, wie nötig ist, um ihn anzusehen und will etwas sagen; dann lächelt sie stattdessen, etwas unsicher, und schlingt ihre Arme um ihn, dreht sich, ihren Körper parallel zu seinem.

Und ich weiß gar nicht so genau, was ich tun soll, denkt sie, außer mich in seinem Haar verstecken. Wer bin ich denn, wie handle ich? Bisher mußte ich darüber nicht nachdenken, naja, ich hab es eben nicht getan. Will ich jetzt wieder die große mächtige Domina auspacken?

Sie versucht, sich auf das Jetzt zu konzentrieren, es fällt ihr leicht, sein leiser Atem, sein warmer Körper, an den sie sich lehnen kann, die kalte Luft von draußen streift ihren unbedeckten Nacken. Am liebsten will sie einfach so liegenbleiben, sich vielleicht unter die Decken verkriechen, aber sonst nichts verändern. Nur wie kann sie das? Er ist doch niemand für sie, höchstens noch einer, dem man helfen will, seinen Weg zu finden. Sie hat wahrlich genug zu tun, und er ja auch, nicht, keine Zeit für Nichtstun wie dieses. Wir sollten wenigstens Sex haben. Das ist aktiv. Keine ewiges Herumgedenke, wohin das gehen soll, und Sex ist sicher...Oh, wenn ich die Worte in meinem Kopf einmal loslasse, kommen sie ins Plappern, das will ich nicht.

Sie zittert von Lufthauch und Anspannung.

„Was ist los?"

Seine warme, besorgte Stimme prickelt auf ihrer Haut, sie weiß keine Antwort und zittert weiter, die Augen geschlossen. Jemand zieht die Bettdecke unter ihren Beinen weg und über sie, mit einem Arm anscheinend, mit dem anderen hält er sie noch fest und streicht beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Sie kuschelt sich in die Kuhle unter seinem Arm, atmet tief durch, als Wärme sie langsam durchströmt.

Manchmal ändern sich die Dinge, Ginny. Immer mit der Ruhe.


	17. Pause und Knall

_Ich danke euch tausendmal für eure Reviews**, zizou, kleinEli, LadyMariann **und** Nuepi **(dieses Kapitel wird wieder eher nicht so Deinen Geschmack treffen, fürchte ich) ._

_Jetzt habt ihr mich sozusagen eingeholt, mein Vorsprung an Geschriebenem ist von 80 auf 4 Seiten zusammengeschrumpft. Dies dürfte das vorvorletzte Kapitel sein. Verzeiht den Kitschaspekt. :) Viel Spaß.  
_

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung **

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona **

Siebzehn: Pause. Knall

Junger Morgen. Abends ist die Kälte noch durch jeden Spalt gedrungen, nun wirkt der Winterschutzzauber und hält die Hitze, von den Kaminen ausstrahlend, im Inneren der großen Zimmer. Er wacht nicht mit ihr in seinen Armen auf, wie man sich das vielleicht vorstellt, denkt er, aber sie liegt direkt neben ihm unter derselben Decke, den Kopf an seiner Schulter, und greift nach ihm, als er sich bewegt, blind, aber zielgerichtet. Alles zieht ihn zu ihr, und er folgt seinem Gefühl, indem er sie in die Arme nimmt. Sie seufzt schlaftrunken. Ihre Wimpern flattern, sie öffnet die Augen nur halb, als sie sich zentimeterweise hochzieht zu seinem Gesicht und ihn küßt, weich, müde. Erst dann, mit einem halb behaglichen, halb angestrengten Grunzen, setzt sie sich halb auf, gähnt und schaut schließlich zu ihm hinunter.

Er beobachtet ihre Bewegungen fasziniert. Sie kommen ihm vor wie ideale bewegte Bilder, sich entwickelnde Gemälde, die keinen Augenblick dieselben bleiben, nur das Besondere in ihrem Kern bleibt erhalten. Solche Bilder gibt es nicht, weiß er, aber es gibt den französischen Morgen. Ihr Lächeln gibt es.

Sie läßt sich lächelnd wieder nach unten neben ihn fallen und schlingt einen Arm um seinen Hals. Mit der dazugehörigen Hand streicht sie durch seine blonden Haarsträhnen. Er hat das Gefühl, daß seine Gewitteraugen jetzt Blitze aussenden zu ihr, so begeistert wie er ist. Applaus. Er lacht fröhlich und stockt.

Was, wenn jetzt diese Stimmung zerbricht? Wenn sie sich erinnert, wer er ist und wer sie und warum beide überhaupt in dieses Dorf geflogen sind, bestimmt nicht, um hier zu liegen? Sein Blick fällt kurz von ihr ab und auf seinen eigenen linken Arm, der da nur halb von der Decke versteckt, halb sichtbar ist und zu ihr hinreicht.

Ginny hört nicht auf zu lächeln, das Funkeln ihrer Augen wird höchstens etwas sanfter, und auf einmal erinnert er sich an alles, was sie schon von ihm gehört hat und an ihre Antworten, ruhig oder wütend, aber nie ist sie auf ihn wütend gewesen in diesen Gesprächen, sie hat ihn nie wirklich von sich gestoßen, auch wenn er das immer erwartet hat, und endlich beginnt er, ihr wirklich zu trauen. Nicht nur ihrem Charakter, sondern ihr in Bezug auf ihn. Solange Potter nicht da ist, denkt er, muß ich mir vielleicht keine Sorgen machen. Er beschließt, den Morgen zu nehmen, wie er ist, winterlich leuchtend. Er wird nicht derjenige sein, der ihn zerstört.

Die junge Frau mit den nach allen Seiten abstehenden kurzen roten Haaren grinst schelmisch in seine Richtung und rollt sich auf ihn. Er spürt ihre Wärme und seine, von innen, auf bestimmte Punkte konzentriert.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragt er.

„Es muß noch ziemlich früh sein.", antwortet sie sehr nah an seinem Gesicht. „Noch dunkel, und mein Zauberstab weckt uns um halb sieben, damit wir Luna ablösen können. Gestern sind wir, glaube ich, früh eingeschlafen."

Während sie redet, hat sie wieder angefangen, durch sein Haar und über seine Stirn zu streichen, und auch wenn sie sich auf ihm kaum bewegt, ist er sich doch jeder winzigen Gewichtsverlagerung ihrerseits bewußt. Er tastet nach seinen Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch, der ihm die Zeit sagen kann: Fünf Uhr dreizehn.

„Wir haben unendlich viel Zeit." stellt er leise fest. Dann grinst er. „Ich hole das Frühstück."

Als er Hose und Hemd überzieht, auf der Bettkante sitzend, fühlt er sich beobachtet und sieht sich um. Sie hat Decken und Kissen wie einen Liegethron um und unter sich drapiert, streckt die Füße Richtung Kopfende des Bettes und mustert ihn. Aus Angst, rotzuwerden, wendet er sich wieder den Hemdknöpfen zu. In ihm hat sich ein warmes Kribbeln ausgebreitet.

„Draco?"

Er dreht den Kopf. Sie lächelt.

„Guten Morgen."

Er prescht durch den kaum begonnenen und schon denkwürdigen Morgen die Protest knirschende Treppe hinunter und kurze Zeit und zwei Übersetzungszauber später mit einem beladenen Tablett vor ihm schwebend wieder nach oben. Ginny steht am Fenster, durch das noch kein Licht in den Raum dringt. Sie hat das Kaminfeuer neu entzündet, so daß die Flammen zusätzlich zum Zauberlicht ihres Stabs die Szene erhellen. Die Szene: Sie, halb zu ihm gewendet, wirres Haar, in Unterwäsche. Eine Hand stützt sie auf die Fensterbank.

Sie hört ihn und dreht sich, Rücken zur Wand, nicht defensiv, sondern entspannt in ihren Bewegungen. Er nimmt sich mehr Zeit, als er zu haben empfindet, um das Tablett sanft auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen und die Tür leise zu schließen, Schritt für Schritt. Erst dann begibt er sich ebenfalls zum Fenster. Sie zieht den roten Vorhang wieder davor. Er schaut hinunter in ihre Augen, die Farbe ist im Halblicht verschwommen, er kennt sie aber: braunes Moor, verschlingend; nicht tödlich, oder wenn, dann nur für manche und er gehört nicht dazu.

Wie schnell und langsam zugleich es jedes Mal geschieht. Er hat sie, das könnte er schwören, nur mit einer Fingerspitze berührt, aber auf einmal tut er es mit den Lippen auf ihrem Hals und unter ihrem Kinn. Sie kichert. Er küßt sie auf den Mund, in den Mund eigentlich, sie zieht ihn und er dringt zu ihr vor, sie umkreisen einander nicht, sie versuchen, die Trennung aufzuheben, ein sich wild bewegendes Ganzes in zwei, oder so fühlt es sich an, und was sich anfühlt, ist wahr, denkt er, so ist es. Der Moment dauert an, bis sie sich freiwillig wieder auseinandernehmen.

Sie greift nach ihm und er hält ihre Hände fest, nur symbolisch zuerst, als sie sich nicht wehrt und ihn nur mit den Augen fixiert, etwas realistischer, mit einer Hand, hinter ihrem Rücken. Mit der Linken streicht er über ihre Schultern, Achseln, um ihre Brüste und schiebt das Unterhemd über ihren Kopf und dann den Slip ihre Beine hinunter und beides fällt zu Boden. Als sie dort steht kann er nicht anders, gegen alle unklaren Pläne, als sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Vielleicht friert sie, sie zittert leicht mit geöffnetem Mund gegen seinen Körper. Er preßt sie an sich oder sie tut es. Seine Erektion unter der Hose drückt gegen sie, zwischen ihren Beinen an den roten Flaum.

Hundert Liebesgeständnisse liegen ihm auf der Zunge.

Ihre Hände hat er vergessen und wieder freigelassen. Einen Moment lang wankt sie und stützt sich dann aufs Fensterbrett und die schmale Kommode, die neben ihr steht, und er ist immer weiter nach unten geglitten bis er vor ihr kniet, und muß grinsen, gemeinsam mit ihr. Wie versprochen, aber nicht ganz, trotzdem, es fühlt sich nicht genauso an.

Die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, weich, glatt, sie stöhnt unterdrückt, wenn seine Zunge in Schleifen darübergleitet. Ihr besonderer Geruch im krausen Rot umnebelt seine Gedanken, die seit dem Fall in ihre Augen noch übrig geblieben sind. Nicht mehr geduldig, bezaubert dringt er zwischen ihre Schamlippen vor. Mit einem Arm umfängt er ihre Hüften und stützt sie, denn sie zittert, taumelt fast. Zwei Finger in ihr, saugt er zugleich an dem winzigen, angeschwollenen Ding, ihrer Klitoris, sie stöhnt, dann schreit sie und packt blind suchend nach seiner Schulter. Ihr Schrei klingt, wie das Zucken ihrer Hüfte, ihres Geschlechts, ihres ganzen Körpers sich anfühlt, irgendeine Naturgewalt, etwa das Meer, prallt gegen einen Felsen und der zerbricht.

Sie sinkt in sich zusammen, nein, in seine Umarmung, und küßt ihn tief und sanft. Er glaubt, einfach zu zergehen, wie Pudding oder, poetischeres Beispiel, der Fels, den sie zerbrochen hat, im Meer. In ihrem Kuß. Ohne Vergleich.

So erschöpft sie gewirkt hat, sie ist es nur sehr kurze Zeit, dann, auf einmal, zieht sie ihn mit sich nach oben, und sie strahlt ihn an, beinah etwas besessen sieht sie aus, sicher so wie ich auch, fällt ihm ein, er strahlt zurück. Tut er das wirklich? Niemand beobachtet ihn, der darüber urteilen würde. Wieder stehen sie aneinander gepreßt und er hält sie, zwischen sich und der Wand, während sie einen Arm um seinen Rücken gelegt hat, sein Penis pocht zwischen ihren Beinen. Irgendetwas würde er gern tun oder sagen, das ausdrücken würde, was er fühlt, alles, nicht nur Teile davon, aber bei Teilen bleibt es, ohne daß jemand die anderen wirklich vermißt.

Sie: „So spät ist es doch noch nicht, oder?"

Er, ohne auf eine Uhr zu sehen: „Nein."

Schließlich denkt er nicht mehr und ist ein einziges Flackern, ungelenkt. Sie küssend kommt er noch näher auf sie zu, sie reißt den Verschluß seiner Hose auf, Stoffe beiseitegeschoben, und er dringt in sie ein. Sie stöhnt lachend, hält sich an ihm und der Kommode fest, ihre Körper und Zungen kleben aneinander, sie bewegen sich in verschiedenen dissonanten unkontrollierten Rhythmen. Er versucht, ruhiger zu werden, den Rhytmus an ihren lauten Atem anzupassen, den er auf und neben seinen Lippen spürt. Wörter und Bilder, ungefiltert an den Rändern seiner Vorstellung vorbeiflitzend, ihr Gesicht hinter allen Erinnerungen, ihr Geruch übertönt mühelos alles in seinem realen Sichtfeld. Oder was real heißt.

Wird es immer so sein? Sie, ich, wir, und daß alles, was ich glaube oder vermute sich auflösen kann durch eine Gewichtsverlagerung, wie jetzt, wir sind voller Anstrengung eine Maschinerie geworden und zucken im selben Takt zusammen, sie wegen meiner Bewegung, ich wegen ihrer und wir unseretwegen, wie kann ich -

Er schließt die Augen, ihre Wange an seiner und ihr Haar an seinen Lidern spürend, außerhalb und innerhalb des Raumes, in dem alle Gedanken zu einem Schrei gepreßt werden. Selbst dort scheint sie bei ihm zu sein, irgendwie unmystisch, als ob einfach ihre Gegenwart außerhalb seines Kopfes im Zimmer auch ihr Hiersein erklärt. Sie steuert ihren Schrei bei zu seiner noch unkommentierten Welt.

Dann, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, küßt er sie. Ihre Lippen sind tränennaß. Seine oder ihre Tränen? Langsam. Er blinzelt, begegnet ihrem Blick. Sie sieht glücklich aus, wenn auch erschöpft. Niemand hat das Bedürfnis, wegzusehen oder sich zu bewegen.

Ein plötzlicher lauter Knall hinter ihm, die Tür wird gegen die Wand geschmettert. Was zur- ?

Bevor er überhaupt reagieren kann, trifft ihn etwas und schleudert ihn mit voller Wucht von ihr und mit dem Kopf voran zu Boden.

„Malfoy, du verdammtes Schwein, laß die Finger von meiner Schwester!" brüllt eine bekannte Stimme aus vollem Hals. Nicht wirklich. Nicht wirklich, oder? Er dreht sich mühevoll um, in seinem Kopf dröhnt es gewaltig von dem Fluch und dem folgenden Sturz. Doch, wirklich. Ein puterroter, vor Wut schäumender Ron Weasley steht im Türrahmen, den Zauberstab ausgestreckt.

Ginny hat sich schnell vom Schreck erholt.

„RON! Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Was soll der Blödsinn? Wer hat dir gegen den Kopf getreten?"

Weasley sieht angemessen durcheinander aus.

„Ich... Ginny, was hat der verfluchte Todesser mit dir gemacht? Malfoy, wenn du meiner Schwester nur ein Haar gekrümmt hast, dann zerfetze ich dich bei lebendigem Leib, das schwöre ich dir! Ginny -"

„Ron, du totaler Idiot, nach was sieht das hier denn aus? Vielleicht nach öffentlicher Veranstaltung, oder nach irgendwas, wo du einfach reinplatzen und jemanden beschimpfen kannst?"

Sie macht eine Pause, und da sie nicht in Dracos Blickfeld ist, weiß er nicht, was sie tut.

„Draco, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", hört er sie dann mit völlig veränderter Stimme fragen. „Ich glaube, du blutest."

Er tastet nach seinem Hinterkopf und erfühlt in der Tat etwas Feuchtes, besonders besorgniserregend fühlt es sich aber nicht an.

„Nichts passiert." bemerkt er. „Ich schätze, das Wiesel zielt schlecht." Naja, nicht so schlecht. Seine Sicht ist noch leicht verschwommen.

Ron währenddessen schaut entsetzt zwischen Ginny und dem Slytherin hin und her. Er holt Luft.

„Was geht hier ab?" fragt er ins Leere, mit erhobener Stimme. „Ginny, ich meine, was ist jetzt, hat er dir irgendwas getan?"

„Aaaaaarrrgghh!" schreit Ginny (oder etwas Ähnliches). „Nein! Hörst du nicht zu? Und überhaupt, selbst wenn er es versucht hätte, Ron, dann wäre ich ja wohl in der Lage gewesen, mich zu verteidigen, oder was denkst du? Bin ich vielleicht ein Prinzeßchen, das von seinem Bruder beschützt werden muß? Aber ja, klar, das denkst du doch! Überleg mal, Blödmann, wo du die letzten Monate warst! Mich zu beschützen fällt dir da reichlich spät ein! Also was willst du hier?"

„Was? Man muß anscheinend aber doch auf dich aufpassen!" brüllt Ron, offenbar nicht mehr desorientiert. „Du bist hier in einem Zimmer mit MALFOY, und was war hier los? Ich meine, du bist...du.. Zieh dir irgendwas an!"

Draco rappelt sich auf, um in Ginnys Richtung sehen zu können. Sie glüht praktisch. Eigentlich müßte sie explodieren.

„Ich ziehe mir was an, wenn ich es für richtig halte, verstanden! Halt dich aus meinem Privatleben raus! Das ist meine Angelegenheit!"

„Du willst damit ja wohl nicht sagen," schreit ihr Bruder, „daß du wirklich mit IHM... irgendwas...! Freiwillig?"

So langsam ist es aber gut, denkt Draco, schließt die Knöpfe an seiner Hose und steht auf.

„Deine Schwester ist alt genug, ihren eigenen Geschmack zu haben, Wiesel.", mischt er sich ein, bevor Ginny etwas entgegnen kann. Den Mund verzieht er zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Du solltest dich besser deiner eigenen Schmutzwäsche zuwenden."

Rons Gesicht ist bereits röter geworden als seine Haare.

„Halt du deinen Mund, Frettchen! Das geht dich nichts an, außer du hast sie gezwungen, und das hast du ja wohl, weil meine Schwester sich sonst nie mit einem Todesser einlassen würde!"

„Mal wieder ungeheuer kreativ in der Wahl deiner Schimpfwörter, was, Potter-Anhängsel?" entgegnet Draco kalt. Er muß sich bemühen, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Unter seiner lange erprobten Maske glüht es auf einmal. Auf gewisse Art hat Ginnys Bruder ins Schwarze getroffen. „Und so aufmerksam. Putz deine Ohren und hör ihr zu."

Der große Rothaarige schickt seinen Blick zwischen den beiden anderen hin und her.

Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselt auf einmal von knallrot zu bleich.

„Ginny..." Bedrohlicher Klang. „Sag nicht -"

„Halt die Klappe!" brüllt sie, außer sich. „Ich bin nicht auf die Suche nach euch gegangen, um mir das hier anzuhören. Da hätte ich ja gleich beim Orden des Phönix bleiben können! Wie ich dir schon hundertmal gesagt habe, geht dich mein Liebesleben einen feuchten Dreck an! Was maßt du dir eigentlich an, hier reinzukommen und den tollen Bruder raushängen zu lassen, jetzt auf einmal?"

Draco fragt sich, ob er sie darauf hinweisen soll, daß sie sich wiederholt, beschließt aber um seiner eigenen Sicherheit willen, es zu lassen. Er geht im Gegenteil einen Schritt zurück. Sie kann also noch bedrohlicher wirken, als er gedacht hat.

„Ich hab mich nicht in deine letzte Beziehung eingemischt -"

„Das war ja auch dein bester Kumpel!"

„Der hier ist jedenfalls ein Arschloch! Er ist unser Feind! Und außerdem, verdammt noch mal, ist er ein Todesser, kapierst du das nicht?"

Ginny atmet tief durch.

„Ron." Sie redet deutlich ruhiger, doch die Wut ist noch immer in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Er WAR ein Todesser. War. Diesen dezenten aber bedeutenden Unterschied solltest du wohl in Betracht ziehen." Gegen Ende des Satzes ist sie wieder lauter geworden.

Auf dem Gesicht des Wiesels hat sich ein verwirrter Ausdruck breitgemacht. Ginny blinzelt.

„Oh, du bist nicht auf dem Laufenden?" fragt sie sarkastisch. „Ist sowas denn möglich?"

„Äh-" beginnt Ron.

„Aber Hauptsache mal reinkommen und sich über etwas auslassen, von dem man keine Ahnung hat, weil man unterwegs war und es einem egal war ob sich andere Sorgen gemacht haben, man denkt ja man ist der Weltretter, und deshalb ist es egal, welche Probleme andere haben..."

Während dem Reden verliert sie Punkt und Komma, ihre Tirade steigert sich in gleichmäßigem Crescendo, bis sie wieder schreit. Es hört sich nicht so an, als würde sie bald einen Endpunkt finden, und Ron hat schon wieder den Mund aufgemacht, um ihr weiteren Zündstoff zu geben.

Zu schade, daß es mir auffällt, denkt Draco. Aber so kann das hier nicht weiterlaufen.

„Ginny. Du wiederholst dich."

Überrascht fährt sie herum. „Willst du dich jetzt auf seine Seite stellen?"

Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nicht im Mindesten. Ich will mich nur selbst schützen, indem ich zur Deeskalation beitrage. Sonst wird uns hier noch der Himmel auf den Kopf fallen." Kaum merklich, aber für sie vielleicht trotzdem sichtbar, schiebt er einen Mundwinkel ironisch nach oben.

Wider Willen muß sie lachen.

„Ich löse hier meine Konflikte, Malfoy. Was geht dich das an?"

„Ich fühle mich bedroht." Er grinst. „Und übrigens, Miss Weasley, so gern ich dich in deiner ganzen natürlichen Schönheit hier stehen sehe, du irritierst damit dein Brüderchen."

Verwunderlicherweise wird sie tatsächlich ein wenig rot, als sie an sich herabsieht.

Dann erst wenden beide sich wieder Ron zu, der wie ein begossener Pudel in der noch immer geöffneten Tür gestanden und fassungslos dem kurzen Wortwechsel gelauscht hat.

„Ähm", sagt er. „Dann bist du kein Todesser mehr, Malfoy?"

Draco seufzt, plötzlich wieder in der Welt angekommen, in der ein Steingewicht in seinen Bauch gepflanzt ist. „Nein. Ich bin keiner mehr."

Nun, da es leiser geworden ist, sind die Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören. Aller Blicke richten sich auf den einsehbaren Teil des Flures. Eine atemlose, zerstrubbelte Hermione Granger hat gerade den oberen Treppenansatz erreicht und schaut sich suchend um, bis sie das offene Zimmer und die drei Menschen darin entdeckt. Ginny schenkt sie einen kurzen, überraschten Blick; Draco scheint sie völlig zu übersehen oder er paßt nicht in ihr Weltbild.

„Ich hab dich gesucht!", wendet sie sich ohne Umschweife an Ron. „Harry glaubt, Hinweise darauf gefunden zu haben, daß die Todesser bereits hier waren. Er -"

Sie stockt. Ihre Hand fährt zum Ausschnitt ihres Pullovers und sie zerrt eine goldene Münze hervor. Als sie wieder den Kopf hebt, sind ihre Augen weit und angsterfüllt.

„Los." sagt sie mit rauer Stimme. „Sie greifen an."


	18. Revanche

_**Eli**, danke Dir für die Review. :) Und auch Dir,** Wolvy**. (Freut mich sehr, daß meine Charakterisierungen Dir gefallen. Und natürlich überhaupt über Dich als neuen Leser.)_

_Dies ist das vorletzte Kapitel._

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Achtzehn: Revanche

Jemand hat die Welt wie ein Schneeglas herumgedreht und alles weht durcheinander, Stimmen, Ereignisse. Cho und Neville schauen aus dem anderen Zimmer und wollen wissen, was los ist, Ginny und Hermione reden gleichzeitig, Wo ist Harry und am Turm und Ron wir müssen endlich los, während Draco zu erklären versucht und dann Hermione schon Ron am Arm gepackt hat und verschwunden ist, Plopp, Ginny steht halb angezogen neben ihm im Flur mit verzweifelten Gesicht -

In der Mitte er, und er fühlt sich wie ein Fels im wirbelnden Hurrican. Für ihn sind die letzten Tage ja durchgehend so gewesen, und an diesem Punkt stört es ihn nicht mehr. Er streckt die linke Hand aus, in der rechten den Zauberstab, als Cho, dann Neville mit zwei weiteren Plops in der leeren Luft verschwinden.

„Komm. Ich dürfte es schaffen, dich mitzunehmen."

Sie atmet auf, ergreift seine Hand und tritt neben ihn. Er konzentriert sich auf den Turm und die Büsche in der Nähe, hinter denen sie sich am Vortag versteckt haben, Ziel, und wappnet sich gegen ein Ansteigen des Chaospegels.

„Jetzt." Sie bewegen sich durch den Raum.

------------------------

Schneegestöber umfängt sie, die Analogie hat sich in Materie verwandelt, doch die Nähe des Meeres läßt die Flocken keine rechte Substanz gewinnen, und der Seewind treibt sie auseinander. Der Tour de la Reine steht ohnehin im Schutz der Dünen. Die Kämpfer können einander gut genug sehen. Draco zählt aus wenigen Metern Entfernung zehn Todesser in schwarzen Roben. Gegen acht von uns, denkt er, und bemerkt diesmal nur vage die Ironie in seinem Gedanken, weil ein grüner Blitzstrahl gezielt in seine Richtung zuckt. Geistesgegenwärtig springt er zur Seite. Ginny läuft los, auf die Kämpfenden zu. Instinktiv reagierend folgt er ihr und begibt sich damit ins Blitzgewitter. Von allen Seiten schießen Zauber auf ihn zu, auf ihn gerichtete und die, die nur auf dem Weg zwischen den anderen an ihm vorbei müssen.

Es muß etwas Ordnung in dieses Gewirbel kommen.

Er sieht sich die Gesichter der Todesser nicht an. „Impedimenta!" Einer fällt nach hinten, von Dracos Fluch getroffen. „Stupor!" Die kleine berobte Frau pariert und zielt auf ihn. „Expelliarmus!" brüllt er, gleichzeitig mit ihrem „Crucio!" Sie kommt ins Wanken im Versuch, ihre Waffe festzuhalten.

Einatmen. Ausatmen. Er haßt es, im Kampf den Überblick nicht zu haben, aber es gibt keine Deckung, hinter die man sich zurückziehen könnte, außer – den Turm. Langsam, die Gegner im Auge behaltend, bewegt er sich schrittweise rückwärts auf das Gemäuer zu. Die Kleine – er kennt sie vom Sehen – behält ihn im Blick. Sie deutet auf ihn, verzieht konzentriert das Gesicht.

„Tarantallegra!" kommt er ihr zuvor. Er weiß nicht, wie er darauf gekommen ist, aber es funktioniert. Die Beine der Todesserin beginnen einen wilden Veitstanz. Panisch, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verlierend, schwingt sie den Zauberstab hin und her.

Er hat sich einen kurzen Moment Ruhe im Sturm erkämpft.

Schon jetzt atme ich schwer, bemerkt er nebenbei. Sein Haar, halb ins Gesicht geweht, klebt feucht an seiner Haut. Er zieht die kalte Luft ein und versucht, sich zu orientieren. Dort rechts, mit wirrem Blondhaar, ist Luna, kämpft Seite an Seite mit Cho gegen ... Avery. Neville verteidigt sich gegen Ramona, da kommt Ginny ihm zu Hilfe. Potter am anderen Ende des Kampfplatzes wird von drei Gestalten belagert, erhält aber jetzt Unterstützung von Granger, während Ron Weasley sich von einem gefallenen Gegner ab- und einem neuen zuwendet. Keine Zeit zu zählen, aber jemand fehlt, ich weiß es. Etwas ist nicht im Lot. Da bemerkt er es. Fast direkt hinter Potter erscheint im Schutz zweier Büsche eine weitere Gestalt, den Stab erhoben und auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwägt Draco die Optionen. Unmöglich kann Potter den Mann gesehen haben, geschweige denn rechtzeitig auf ihn reagieren; er ist viel zu beschäftigt, die Angreifer von vorn abzuwehren. Draco ist zu weit entfernt, um vernünftig zu zielen. Dorthin laufen hieße, sich weit außerhalb der möglichen Deckung begeben, mitten ins Getümmel zurück, es ist nichtmal gesagt das er schnell genug – was soll's, verdammt. Entscheid dich.

Er stürmt los, an zwei kämpfenden Paaren vorbei, die in der Sichtline stehen, freie Spruchbahn, „Expelliarmus!" Mitten im Fluchwort wird der Todesser von Dracos Angriff getroffen, so daß der tödliche grüne Strahl den Gryffindor um Haaresbreite verfehlt und Harry, den Meuchler bemerkend, ein paar Schritte zur Seite macht. Wütend fährt der Verhüllte herum, und seine Kapuze rutscht nach hinten. Dracos Atem stockt. Es ist Benson.

Von beiden Seiten scheinen sich zwei unsichtbare Wände neben Dracos Gesicht zu schieben; seine Wahrnehmung verengt sich auf die sehr gerade Strecke zwischen ihm und dem dunkelhaarigen gutaussehenden Mann, der sein eigentliches Ziel seinen Verbündeten überlassen hat und nun seinerseits seinen neuen Gegner fixiert. Diesmal wird es nicht so einfach für ihn werden, denkt Draco. Diesmal wird er nicht einfach verschwinden können, und ich werde mich nicht noch einmal von ihm besiegen lassen.

Das Schneetreiben ist stärker geworden. Jemand hat einmal gesagt, daß es in der Bretagne nicht schneit, aber dieser Jemand muß sich geirrt haben. Weißer Sturm bildet einen zweiten Mantel um jeden der Kontrahenten und verbirgt die Außenwelt vor ihren Blicken. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab geht Draco auf den Anderen zu, gemessenen Schrittes. Nicht langsam – das heißt zögernd, nicht schnell – das heißt aufgeregt. Und Benson verzieht den Mund zu einem dunklen, anziehenden Lächeln.

„Nun, Kleiner. Hast du etwa Rachegelüste mitgebracht? Ich freue mich darauf."

Draco schweigt und reagiert nicht. Er bleibt nichteinmal stehen. Stattdessen konzentriert er sich auf die Leere in seinem Kopf, die ein dahergelaufener gewöhnlicher Zauberer nicht durchbrechen kann.

Ja, versuch es nur. Poch gegen meine Barriere und verschwende deine Kraft.

Er lächelt überlegen, als die Schönheit aus dem plötzlich wutverzerrten Gesicht des anderen verschwindet. Dann schickt er seinen Fluch los. Leise.

„Avada -"

Plötzlich ist sein Gegner verschwunden, nirgends mehr zu sehen. Er muß disappariert sein. Wohin? Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen des Zaubers. Er hat ohnehin nicht funktioniert. Nächstes Mal anders. Wohin würde ich – Natürlich.

Beiläufig einem Betäubungsfluch ausweichend läuft Draco zum Turm. Beim Näherkommen kann er oben eine Gestalt erkennen, deren Umhang weht, Stab erhoben.

Nur weil er weiß, was Benson plant, kann Draco noch knapp ausweichen, aber er stolpert dabei über eine Wurzel und stürzt. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckt ihn, als sein Hüftknochen mit dem Felsboden Bekanntschaft schließt. Atemlos zwingt er sich wieder auf die Beine und macht einen Hechtsprung ins nächste Gebüsch. Neben ihm brennt ein Blitzstrahl ein Loch in den Schnee. Der Busch wird nicht lange Schutz bieten können. Er muß weg hier. Ziel, Entschluß. Ruhig. Hier, drei Meter nach links, sechs nach oben. Steingemäuer. Klare Luft.

Eine Sekunde lang kann er nicht atmen, dann steht er auf der Aussichtsplattform des Turms, Meter über dem Geschehen. Sein Feind, der über die Mauer gebeugt gestanden hat, fährt herum.

Draco zögert nicht mehr. Er beginnt, ein wildes, stummes Geschützfeuer von Sprüchen auf den anderen abzufeuern. Der blockt, doch für Gegenangriffe bleibt ihm keine Zeit. Es geht um den längeren Atem. Einer der Flüche trifft mit Wucht die Mauer hinter dem Todesser und schlägt ein kanonenkugelgroßes Loch hinein. Benson zuckt zurück. Einen Augenblick lang wiegt Draco sich in Sicherheit, zu lange.

„Sectumsempra!"

Sich aus der Schußlinie werfend entgeht er einem Teil des Fluchs, der Rest trifft ihn schmerzhaft in den Arm und reißt eine lange Wunde. Doch auch sein Gegner scheint aus dem Gleichgewicht. Niemand greift an. Keiner kommt dem anderen zuvor.

Sie stehen einander wieder gegenüber, wachsam.

Eiskalter Wind von der See, auf den die Kämpfenden bisher nicht geachtet haben, umweht sie mit beißender Schärfe.

„Seit wann glaubst du, stärker als ich sein zu können, Junge? Wir beide wissen doch, daß Du das nie warst."

Draco packt seinen Zauberstab fester und versucht, das Brennen des Schneewindes in der Wunde zu ignorieren. Er schweigt.

„Vor Angst die Sprache verloren?" Der Mann grinst. Leckt sich über die Lippen, eine einzige provokative Geste.

Aber so viel der sich einbilden mag, denkt Draco, er ist nur ein Mann, ein Zauberer gegen einen anderen.

„Hier hast du keine Hilfe." sagt er laut, und gleichzeitig im Stillen: „Expelliarmus."

Im wehenden Schnee hat eine Klarheit, die der Kälte entspricht, von seinem Denken Besitz ergriffen, und in derselben Klarheit beobachtet er reglos, wie der andere vom Kraftschub des Spruches nach hinten geschleudert wird, der Zauberstab ihm aus der Hand rutscht, er hinter sich greift und nur Leere anstatt einer Mauer findet.

„Stupor!"

Ein weiterer unsichtbarer Schlag trifft Benson in die Brust. Er taumelt und fällt, knapp neben dem Riß in der Brüstung. Innerhalb eines Gedankens -Accio – hält Draco den Zauberstab des Anderen in der rechten Hand, während er mit der Linken zielt. Auf irgendeine Weise muß es zu Ende gebracht werden.

Einen endlosen Moment lang regt sich nichts. Bekannte Stimmen vom Fuß des Turms, Flüche brüllend, werden vom Wind an sein Ohr getragen. Nässe auf seinem Hemd gefriert wie der Atem, der aus seinem Mund kommt. Es ist plötzlich erschreckend kalt.

Der Todesser sagt nichts mehr und starrt in die Spitze des Stabs, der auf ihn gerichtet ist. Weitere Rufe aus der Ferne, verschiedene Stimmen. Und eine bekannte schreit ein altvertrautes Wort. Crucio. Laut. Dann lacht sie schallend. Unter dem Lachen brüllt jemand in unerträglichem Schmerz.

Während Benson wieder zu lächeln beginnt, flimmert die Luft vor Dracos Augen. Schwer atmend reißt er sich aus der Erstarrung, die die Kälte und der Sieg um ihn gebaut haben, Hagelkörner bohren sich in die blutende Wunde in seinem Arm. Blutverlust, vergessen. Beinah schwanke ich. Tu das nicht, bleib stehen. Du mußt dort nach unten und handeln. Es ist Ginny, die schreit.

Er ist einen Moment zu lange abgelenkt gewesen. Schneller, als er reagieren kann, rollt sich Benson zur Seite und wirft sich in die Luke am Boden, die zu den Treppen nach unten führen muß, außerhalb von Dracos Sicht und damit außerhalb seines Wirkungsbereichs. Es ist keine Zeit, ihm nachzusetzen und keine Zeit, sich auf mehr als eine Sache zu konzentrieren. Das Schreien unten hält an. Entschlossen fokussiert er seine Aufmerksamkeit ein zweites Mal auf das Durchschreiten des Raumes, obwohl es diesmal viel schwieriger ist und so vieles ihn ablenkt. Ziel, Wille Bedacht – unten, Erde, Kampf. Er appariert.

Der Kampf tobt noch immer, so daß sich wohl sonst niemand auf Ginny konzentrieren konnte, die sich auf dem vereisten Boden windet, ihr gegenüber in zehn Schritten Entfernung Dracos alte Bekannte Emily Benson, das Gesicht im Lachen abschreckend, wie er sie selbst erlebt hat. Sie wendet den Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. So schnell die lähmende Kälte es erlaubt hebt er den Arm.

„Sectumsempra!" schreit er, Schlimmeres vermeidend.

Sie hat nicht einen Moment lang mit seiner Gegenwehr gerechnet und sich zu sehr auf die Freude eingelassen, die sie anscheinend verspürt, wenn sie jemandem Schmerzen zufügen kann. Wie oft er sie so lachen gesehen hat, und nun fällt sie, mit aufgerissener Brust, und er würdigt sie keines weiteren Blickes und läuft zu der anderen Frau, die am Boden liegt.

Ginnys Gesicht ist verschmiert von Tränen, Schnee und dem Sand unter ihr, sie bewegt sich nicht, atmet flach, mit geschlossenen Augen. Als er sie berührt tropft sein Blut, das er vergessen hat, in ihr Haar.

Zitternd öffnet sie die Augen und schielt vage in seine Richtung.

„Schon gut", flüstert er und nimmt sie in die Arme, sanft, weil er weiß, daß sie sich fühlt, als würde sie zerquetscht von jeder Berührung. „Es geht vorbei." Er versucht zu lächeln. „Ich weiß es. Du kannst mir ruhig glauben." Aus ihrer Kehle entringt sich ein schiefer wimmernder Laut, und er sieht eine weitere Träne ihre Wange herablaufen. Vielleicht ist es zu spät, trifft ihn ein panischer Gedanke. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel sie aushält, manche sind schon daran gestorben, andere haben bleibende Schäden davongetragen. Allein die Vorstellung läßt seinen ohnehin knappen Atem stocken. Er schnappt nach Luft. Auf einmal schraubt sich der scheinbar auf lautlos gesunkene Lärmpegel um ihn wieder nach oben. Er hört den Kampf und die Rufe, die nicht nachgelassen haben. Sie werden Hilfe brauchen. Er sieht sich um, doch im selben Moment ist ihm klar, daß er keine Hilfe sein wird, und die Ruhe um ihn und Ginny nicht lange anhalten kann. Neville, zu Lunas Hilfe stolpernd, sieht herüber. „Bring sie weg!" ruft er, oder das ist, was Draco versteht. Der Weg zum Dorf ist zum Laufen viel zu weit entfernt, und er glaubt, sich kaum auf den Beinen halten zu können. Das ist das letzte Mal für lange Zeit, schwört er sich selbst, als er, Ginny in den Armen haltend, noch einmal seine Konzentration sammelt und den Weg in die Sicherheit magisch überbrückt. Hinter sich läßt er Vieles, unerledigt.

---------------------

Im Dorf ist noch kaum jemand auf den Straßen, der Wind immerhin wird geblockt durch die Häusermauern, aber die Kälte bleibt.

Er weiß kaum, wie es geschieht, daß er Hilfe ruft, Leute zusammenlaufen, Fremde, die sich um ihn kümmern, andere, die zum Kampfplatz eilen, um Potters Leuten beizustehen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit ist zu sehr von ihr beansprucht, während er ihr beruhigende Wortfetzen ins Ohr murmelt. Alles ist noch zu frisch, um Distanz gewinnen zu können oder am Boden der Tatsachen anzukommen.

Einer, der sich als Medizauberer vorstellt, nimmt Ginny aus seinen Armen. Im Schutz der Hütte des Arztes sitzt er an ihrem Bett, bis sein Atem wieder gleichmäßiger wird und er begreift, daß er selbst eine Pause braucht und sie ihre Ruhe, um zu schlafen. Nur schlafen, sonst ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr. Sie ist stark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bitte reviewt, es ist eure vorletzte Chance. :)_


	19. Frei

_Also dann, das ist das neunzehnte Kapitel, und das letzte. _

_Ich danke **Black Zora**, **Klein Eli** und allen anderen, die mich über die Monate mit Reviews beglückt haben. Ihr seid wunderbar!_

_Über abschließendes Feedback riesig freuen. Und sagt mir, was ihr als nächstes von mir lesen wollt. Ich gedenke nämlich nicht, mit dem Kritzeln aufzuhören. Was wünscht ihr euch?_

_So, genug der Vorrede.(Ich bin nervös und glücklich). Genießt das Lesen. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder. Raona._

**Die Möglichkeit der Bewegung**

Eine Geschichte aus dem „Versus die Prophezeihung"-Kontext

**von Raona**

Neunzehn: Frei

Das Haus des Heilers hat einen Flur, eine Wohnküche, einen Behandlungsraum, ein Schlafzimmer. In der Küche gibt es eine alte Holzbank, auf der Draco sich niederläßt und wartet. Durch die beschlagenen Fenster fällt schwach das Licht des beginnenden Tages und erinnert ihn, wie wenig Zeit vergangen ist, seit er heute morgen mit guter Laune das Frühstück geholt hat. Das Frühstück steht verlassen neben dem Bett im Wirtshauszimmer, wenn niemand es weggeräumt hat.

Was wird jetzt sein, da wir Potter gefunden haben? Wohin werde ich gehen? Wer kommt überhaupt zurück aus dem Kampf? Ich könnte zu Lupin gehen, er kann meine Hilfe sicher brauchen, was auch immer seine Aufgabe ist.

Tick Tack. Eine altmodische Standuhr in meinem Inneren. Schließ die Angst in die unzugängliche Kammer in dir, wo sie kein Fremder entdecken kann. Denn du weißt jetzt, daß es diese Kammer gibt und daß sie nicht zerschlagen wurde, wie du gedacht hast. Gesiegt, auf seltsame unerwartete Art. Ja, und nun?

Kein „und nun". Abwarten, Tee trinken. Und ich glaube fast, es ist wahr, ich kann reagieren auf das, was kommt.

Weiterhin vergeht die Zeit gemessen in Atemzügen, dann in Teeschlucken. Die Frau des Heilers schaut vorbei und sagt, daß keiner der „mutigen jungen Leute" umgekommen ist. Ihr Mann kümmere sich um die Verletzten.

Er fragt nach den Todessern, aber darüber, sagt sie, weiß sie nichts.

Zu müde, um aufzustehen und nachsehen zu gehen, was mit all den anderen ist, und sowieso ist es besser, hierzubleiben, am eigentlich relevanten Ort, und zu sehen, was geschieht. Vielleicht ist er ein paarmal eingenickt, aber im Großen und Ganzen hat er gesessen, in der Ecke der Bank hinter dem großen Tisch verborgen, Tee getrunken und die Gedanken abgewendet.

--------

Dann öffnet sich die Tür und Potter kommt herein. Als ihre Blicke sich für einen kurzen Moment treffen, scheint Potter nicht zu wissen, welche Maske er auflegen soll und sieht nachdenklicher aus, als Draco ihn kennt. Schließlich entscheidet er sich für ein leicht irritiertes Nicken und geht durch die Küche vorbei an ihm in das Zimmer, in dem Ginny schläft.

Kein Wort dringt durch die dicken stabilen Holztüren, die die Zimmer trennen. Ist Ginny aufgewacht? Unterhalten sie sich?

Versöhnen sie sich, oder streiten sie?

Was bleibt von den letzten Wochen, wenn wir unser verdammtes Ziel erreicht haben und sie wieder Potter in die Arme fallen kann? Er wird begreifen, was sie an ihm auszusetzen gehabt hat, er wird ihre Argumentation nachvollziehen können, und dann wird er sie zurückhaben wollen, und warum sollte sie nicht zurückgehen wollen, nunja, abgesehen davon, daß es Potter ist, aber sie liebt ihn immerhin. Sollten ein, zwei Wochen reichen, alles für sie umzukrempeln, was sie gewollt hat? Soll _ich_ reichen?

In seinem Magen wühlt etwas ähnlich wie Angst. Es flackert auf und nieder. Vorhin noch ist es nicht dagewesen, aber jetzt, da ihm auf einmal aufgeht, was er gedacht hat, rumort es stärker und stärker. So, wie sich all das anfühlt, denkt er und seine Sicht verschwimmt, wäre es möglich. Ich erwäge es. Ich erwäge, daß es möglich sein könnte, sie entscheidet sich nicht für Potter, sondern, was immer das heißen soll, und es ist ungefähr Blasphemie, das zu denken, sie entscheidet – für mich. Nicht, daß das überhaupt die Alternative ist, die sich stellt, er oder ich. Und gut ist es nie, Happy Ends zu imaginieren. Sie stellen sich zu selten ein. Aber.

Die Luft der letzten Sekunden hat sich in seiner Lunge gesammelt. In einem Stoß atmet er aus und rutscht von der Bank hinter dem Tisch. Hier drin wird es zu still, zu einsam und zu heiß. Die Gedanken drehen zu eindimensional in seinem Kopf. Er braucht frische Luft. Und er wird nie und nimmer hier sitzen und auf Potters Gesicht warten, wenn der das Schlafzimmer verläßt.

---------------------------------------------

Trotz der Kräuter hat sie unruhig geschlafen; sie ist nicht müde gewesen, nur, damit der Nachklang dieser Schmerzen abgestellt werden kann, hat sie sich überhaupt auf das Bett legen lassen. Träume haben sie verfolgt, in denen Kälte und Wärme, Blut und Schnee sich abgewechselt haben. Wie Fieberträume. Jetzt greift sie blind nach der Kanne, die vorhin auf dem Nachttisch gestanden hat, und deren Inhalt angeblich gut gegen das Zerren in ihren Gliedern sein soll, das sich noch immer anfühlt, als würde sie in Stücke gerissen. Wie hat Draco das nur mehrere Male ausgehalten? Allein die Erinnerung daran, wie der Fluch sich angefühlt hat, bringt sie schon wieder zum Weinen. Sie ist sicher gewesen, sterben zu müssen, und schlimmer, sie hätte es begrüßt, sie hätte den Tod gern angenommen, wie alles, das sie daraus befreit hätte. Dann hat es auf einmal aufgehört. Sie ist eine offene Narbe gewesen, nichts Vollständiges mehr. Bruchstücke, die durch alles sie Berührende nur noch zu kleineren Teilen schmelzen.

Er hat recht, es ist besser geworden. Und womit er auch recht hatte, ist, daß sie keine Lust hat, sich auseinanderzusetzen, sondern einfach nur vergessen will. Deshalb dieses warme ekelhaft schleimige Zeug in der Kanne. Schnell.

Jemand drückt ihr einen Becher in die Hand und sie trinkt, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Als sie innehält, wird ihr bewußt, daß sie keine Augen braucht, um zu wissen, wer sie besuchen gekommen ist. Zu lange hat sie sich an seinen Geruch gewöhnt, und er beugt sich über sie, so daß sie sein Haar riechen kann. Ein Lächeln entsteht auf ihren Lippen; sie blinzelt und sieht ihm in seine einzigartigen grünen Augen.

„Ist alles gutgegangen?"

Harry nickt. „Keinem ist was Schlimmes passiert." Er zögert. „Es war gut, daß ihr in der Nähe wart."

Einen Moment lang, ohne daß etwas geschieht, mustern sie einander. Dann fällt ihr ein, wie oft sie ihn in ihren Alpträumen der letzten Monate tot und leidend gesehen hat, wie sehr sie gefürchtet hat, ihn nie finden, ihm nie helfen zu können. Wie wütend sie gewesen ist, als er sie im Stich gelassen hat, um zusammen mit ihrem Bruder und ihrer Freundin einfach zu verschwinden. Angst, Zorn, Hilflosigkeit, all das wogt wie eine schmutzige Welle über sie, und Tränen schießen aus ihren Augen. „Wo..". Ihre Stimme versagt, sie hustet. „Wo in aller Welt bist du gewesen, Harry. Euch zu finden war die Hölle."

Hilflos tätschelt Harry ihre Schulter. „Du weißt doch, ich wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen..."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, zu erschöpft, um zu schreien, wie sie es Ron gegenüber getan hat. „Warte." sagt sie leise, richtet sich auf, und als er ihr aus dem Weg gehen will, wirft sie die Arme um seinen Hals und hält ihn fest. Er legt seine Arme um sie, sie birgt ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter, läßt seinen Geruch zu sich vordringen und weint ein bißchen.

Er kann damit nicht umgehen, konnte es noch nie und tätschelt unbehaglich ihren Rücken, bis sie ihn aus der Umklammerung entläßt, um sich ihm gegenüber im Schneidersitz auf das Bett zu setzen.

Sie schweigen. Ginny tastet nach Harrys Hand, die er ihr überläßt.

„Keinem was Schlimmes...", wiederholt sie fragend. Er nickt.

„Also was hast Du jetzt vor? Wollt ihr wieder weiterziehen und uns wieder allein lassen?"  
„Ich wußte nicht, daß du deshalb so traurig gewesen bist. Du hast doch gesagt, es wäre okay."

Ginny zuckt die Schultern. „Ich wollte eben eine gute Freundin sein. Aber daß ihr alle einfach verschwindet..."

„Ich... tut mir leid. Es war meine Aufgabe. Hermione und Ron hätten mich nicht allein gehen lassen." Er läßt ihre Hand los, weil er seine braucht, um nervös sein Gesicht zu befingern. „Ich hab dich vermißt."

So weit ist er nie gegangen, er redet nicht über Gefühle, und in ihrem Magen stockt etwas und wird hart und warm. Aber irgendwie kann sie nicht „ich dich auch" sagen, obwohl sie so empfindet, und die Szene oft in ihren Wachträumen durchgespielt hat mit Liebeserklärung und allem, was dazugehört, außer, daß sie da keine Schmerzen gehabt hat, die nichts zu tun haben mit übersprudelnden Gefühlen.

„Können wir..." Er stockt und sie hält den Atem an. Dann sagt er nichts mehr, beugt sich vor und küßt sie. Vertraut, harmonisch, schön fühlt es sich an, kribbelnd sogar. Sie läßt sich gehen und küßt ihn zurück. Wie viele Male, die alle gestrahlt haben, im Licht eines endlich erfüllten Traums.

Harry zu küssen kann man mit nichts vergleichen.

„Heißt das, du willst wieder mit mir zusammen sein?"

Er lächelt glücklich und nickt, schüchtern nach unten sehend. „Oder ich glaube zumindest. Ich meine, ich mache mir immernoch Sorgen... Ich muß versuchen, Voldemort zu besiegen. Hermione sagt, ich könnte das schaffen." Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er sie an. „Was meinst du?"

In Ginnys Innerem rumoren ihre Entscheidungen. „Ich denke auch, daß wir ihn besiegen können. Wenn wir alle zusammenarbeiten. Niemand ist unbesiegbar, Harry."

Sein Blick trifft wieder ganz den ihren, und ihn fixierend glaubt sie zu sehen, daß etwas, das sie nicht kennt, dort verborgen liegt, etwas, das er gerade enthüllen will, doch er kann selten lange in ihre Augen starren und sie entschlüsselt nicht, was er ihr nicht sagt. Das Geheimnis verschwindet und was bleibt ist eine sehr simple Frage.

Langsam rutscht sie auf dem Bett ein Stück nach hinten, weg von ihm, und lehnt sich gegen die Wand. „Du bist dir doch auch jetzt noch nicht ganz sicher, ob du mich überhaupt dabei haben willst, Harry."

Zurückgestoßen, oder entlarvt, setzt er sich auf.

Sie nimmt einen tiefen Zug der kühlen und leicht rauchigen Zimmerluft.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry." Ihr Herz schlägt. „Das hab ich schon seit ziemlich langer Zeit gewußt, und ich glaube nicht, daß ich je aufhören werde, dich zu lieben. Aber wir sind nie ein wirkliches Team gewesen, oder was meinst du? Ich meine, hast du mich schonmal gefragt, was ich zu einer wichtigen Sache denke? Oder was ich empfinde? Außer dann, wenn du einfach Bestätigung wolltest?"

Während sie redet, spürt Ginny die Tränen über ihr Gesicht laufen, die dorthin gehören; keine Verzweiflung. Harry sitzt bewegungslos in seinem Stuhl.

„Ich will dir keine Vorwürfe machen, denn ich habe ja auch nie vorher was gesagt. Ich bin glücklich mit dir gewesen, nur habe ich mich jetzt geändert, und ich glaube, das ist es nicht mehr. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Ich bin nicht die Freundin vom Helden." Ihre Augen und Wangen sind nasser geworden, je mehr sie gesagt hat, und vielleicht, denkt sie, bin ich nun doch verzweifelt, weil ich gar nicht weiß, warum genau ich das tue, und es ist nicht fair, aber anders wäre es das auch nicht, und besser jetzt, als zu spät, zu einer noch schlechteren Zeit.

„Du machst Schluß?"

„Ich... fange nur nicht wieder neu an. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Tut mir leid. Es fühlt sich einfach so an. Das ist vor allem der Grund."

„Stimmt es, daß du was mit Malfoy hast?"

Damit hat sie nicht gerechnet. Lügen gegenüber Harry ist keine Option, und warum sollte sie auch?

„Ron hat's behauptet", fügt er hinzu.

Ein neuer tiefer Atemzug.

„Ja, das stimmt, aber es hat mit der Sache hier nichts zu tun."

„Wie soll ich das denn glauben können?"

„Vielleicht, Harry, weil ich dich noch nie angelogen habe. Warum, verdammt, sollte ich das tun? Es hat nichts miteinander zu tun. Ich hab mir diese Gedanken schon lange vorher gemacht, die ganzen letzten Monate hindurch, während wir euch gesucht haben. Ist mir klar, daß dir das alles seltsam vorkommt, aber es ist so, wie ich es dir sage."

Weil er während des Wortwechsels nicht weggeschaut hat, typisch für ihn, kann er ihren Blick sehen und sieht vielleicht, daß sie es ernst meint, denn er fragt nicht weiter. Aus seiner Haltung spricht Resignation anstatt von Wut.

„Na gut. Ich bin vielleicht zu spät gekommen."

Sie zuckt die Schultern.

„Darf ich dich trotzdem in den Arm nehmen? Mir ist alles zu viel. Es war besser letztes Jahr, als du da warst und Dumbledore noch gelebt hat."

Sie rutscht nach vorn. Beide umarmen sich; er hält sich an ihr fest. Sie fühlt sich wie ein Monster und wie sie selbst zugleich und fragt sich ein bißchen, ob sie das Monster ist.

Trotzdem will sie so sitzenbleiben. Illusion vergangener Tage.

Nach einer Weile schmerzt ihr Rücken zu stark vom Druck, so daß sie ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken kann. Harry läßt los.

„Ich geh zu den anderen, ja? Dann kannst du schlafen."

„Grüßt du Ron?"

„Klar. Schlaf gut."

„Komm wieder. Verschwinde nicht einfach, bitte."

Ein wenig lächelt er, nickt, geht dann zur Tür, nicht ohne noch einmal zu ihr zurückzuschauen, und hinaus, die Tür schließt sich. Sie ist allein und sehr, sehr müde.

--------------

Draco hat das Nachdenken vergessen und durchstreift das Dorf, bis es keine Ecke mehr gibt, an der er nicht abgebogen ist, und die Müdigkeit ihn beinah zum Taumeln bringt. Keiner der anderen kreuzt seinen Weg, so daß ihn schließlich die reine Willkür zum Hotel treibt, in dem immerhin seine Sachen noch liegen müssen und ein Bett und Ruhe vielleicht.

Jemand hat in der Schankstube gelüftet, so daß nur in den Möbeln ein Rest widerstandsfähigen Rauches geblieben ist, sonst ist die Luft frisch und kühl. An den Tischen sitzen wenige Dorfbewohner; dazwischen Neville Longbottom, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt. Ihm gegenüber nippt Granger an einem Becher Kaffee.

Zu erschöpft, um nervös zu sein, geht Draco auf den Tisch zu und läßt sich auf den Stuhl neben Neville fallen. Granger steht ohne ein Wort auf und verläßt mit der Kaffeetasse den Raum in Richtung Treppe.

Mit kleinen Augen schielt Neville zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, dann nimmt er die Hände herunter. Ein faustgroßer blauer Fleck unter seiner rechten Braue hat sich gegen Heilungversuche offenbar resistent erwiesen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Eine ständig wiederverwendbare Frage, zehnmal am Tag.

„Mm. Das Veilchen tut weh, aber wenigstens ist mit den anderen alles okay. Cho hat's ziemlich übel erwischt, aber die Dorfleute sind uns noch rechtzeitig zu Hilfe gekommen, um sie rauszuholen. Ron hat gerade erst aufgehört, sich zu übergeben. Aber ihm passiert immer sowas. Oh." Er grinst schwach. „Das weißt du."

Draco nickt. „Gibt's hier noch ein freies Zimmer, in dem ich schlafen kann, oder sind alle zu Krankenquartieren umfunktioniert worden?"

„Bestimmt nicht alle." Mühsam erhebt sich der Junge. „Ich komme mit nachschauen. Der Kaffee hilft nicht mehr. Und dabei ist es noch nichtmal dunkel."

Sie steigen äußerst langsam nebeneinander die Holztreppe empor.

„Gin, wie geht es ihr?"

„Es ist schon wieder ein paar Stunden her, daß ich sie gesehen habe, da schlief sie. Potter... hat doch mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Harry? Keine Ahnung. Ich war hier bei Cho. Aber sie wird doch wieder?"

„Sonst hätten wir schon etwas gehört."

Er öffnet die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, in dem niemand die Nacht verbracht hat; auch jetzt ist es leer und ruhig, zwei schmale Betten stehen darin, und beide Ankömmlinge denken nicht mehr weiter als bis zu den Kissen und Schlaf.

-------------------------

Spät am Vormittag erst wird Draco von der Sonne geweckt, die wohl gerade jetzt hinter den Wolken hervorbricht. Sofort hellwach spritzt er sich mit dem Zauberstab Wasser ins Gesicht und verläßt den Raum, in dem Neville noch schläft.

Gestern noch, denkt er, habe ich gewartet, daß sie auftaucht, und ich wäre nicht zurückgegangen, aus Angst, Potter zu begegnen. Aber wieso sollte ich Angst vor Potter haben? Sollte ich deshalb nicht zu ihr gehen? Reiß dich am Riehmen, Malfoy, ermahnt er sich, aber er merkt, daß er sich längst auf dem Weg zum Haus des Heilers gemacht hat und es der Ermahnung nicht wirklich bedarf. Noch bin ich nicht lange wach genug, um mir Sorgen zu machen, und dabei kann es von mir aus auch bleiben.

Sie steht vor dem Haus an die Wand gelehnt und läßt die geschlossenen Augen von der Sonne bescheinen. Wie gestern ist es klirrend kalt, und sie zittert leicht unter Wintermantel und Schals. Einen Meter vor ihr bleibt er stehen. Ob sie seine Schritte erkennt?

Sie blinzelt.

Sie blinzelt, dann reißt sie die Augen auf und schenkt ihm ein großes, erleichtertes Lächeln. Er weiß nicht mehr, was er sie fragen wollte; nur, um es festzustellen, gleitet er neben sie und berührt leicht ihren Arm. Das könnte helfen, er hat es im Gefühl. Und es stimmt: er beobachtet wie von fern, aber doch von direkt bei ihr, wie ihre Hand im Handschuh sich in den Ärmel seines braunen Mantels verkrallt, und sieht sie an. Ihre Gesichter sind fast auf gleicher Höhe, nur einen halben Kopf kleiner ist sie als er. Ihre Ohren sind rot und ihr Haar steht zu Berge.

Kein Kloß ist mehr in seinem Bauch, aber trotzdem will er nicht sprechen.

Ginny tritt ein Stück auf ihn zu, so daß sie nun an ihm lehnt anstatt an der Hauswand, und sie beugt sich nach vorne oben. Ihre Wange berührt sein Kinn. Ihre Strähnen kitzeln die Haut neben seinem Mund.

„Muß ich was sagen?" fragt sie in sein Ohr, dann spürt er ihr Grinsen sich ausbreiten, sie kichert, läßt ihn los, und die scheinbare Zerbrechlichkeit des Moments ist zerstört. Er atmet aus, als die Anspannung weicht, deren Anwesenheit ihm jetzt erst bewußt geworden ist.

Nebeneinander lehnen sie an der Mauer und schauen ins Nichts. Draco schließt die Augen.

„Gehst du zu Potter zurück?" fragt er ins Leere.

„Nein", hört er sie antworten. „Ich schaue, was mir noch so passieren kann, ohne ihn. Weißt du, ich mag die Vorbestimmtheiten nicht mehr. Ich glaube nicht an sie, also warum soll ich so tun als würde ich?"

Kein Zittern im Inneren. Keine verzweifelte Hoffnung darauf, daß sie dies oder jenes tut.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hat er eigentlich keine Angst.

„Kommst du mit Horcruxe suchen?" flüstert sie, direkt neben ihm, denn er fühlt ihren Atem. Er lacht, öffnet die Augen und sieht sie an, oder das, was er sieht, ihre Sommersprossen im Winter, von nah riesengroß in ihrem strahlenden Gesicht, Millimeter von seinem.

„Natürlich", sagt er. „Was glaubst du wohl?"


End file.
